The Only Thing That Mattered
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Newt was a painter and his most favorite client asked him to paint someone, to Newts' surprise. Later did he know that this someone will make him feel things he had never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

Newt woke up in such a hurry that it made his head throb. The alarm clock seemingly wanted him to get killed by a heart attack. He thought he set his alarm clock too early because the sun was barely out and it was so cold. He looked at the clock again, 6:15, maybe it was just starting to rain. He got up, not really wanting to as he went to bed very late because of a stupid project he had to finish, he went for the bathroom with closed eyes and bumped into the bathroom door. "Bloody hell." He said a little too loudly while he was rubbing his bumped head. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Minho, his roommate, suddenly popped his head through his door and laughed.

"Don't talk to me. It's too early to bother me with your cheap jokes and annoying laugh." The British boy warned him as he got in closed the bathroom door. Newt heard a muffled laugh and the spring on his bed. Great, now Minho's on his bed.

"What you gonna do today?" Minho asked through the door.  
"Isn't it a little creepy talking to me while I'm naked on the other side?" Newt replied as he threw his pants to the laundry.  
Minho laughed and the recoil of the spring of the bed was heard again.

"So? What are you gonna do today?"  
"Work, obviously." Newt let the water run down his hands and felt the warmth of the water. It felt amazing, the stress of the night before slowly dissolves as the water takes his worries away...

"Really? Is you work really that important?" Newt was suddenly pulled back to reality when the irritating voice of the asian boy broke his thoughts. He sighed. His been living with this crapface for at least a year now but he still never got used to his friendliness and perkiness. Minho was annoying as hell but they were friends.

"Do you not have any boundaries at all?" Newt shouted and just heard a chuckle.

Newt was left in peace as he continued to shower. He got out of the shower and looked at the mirror. His blonde hair was darker when wet which he really like. He got out of the bathroom and noticed the clock. He did not expect to be taking a shower for 20 mins. He grabbed another towel and scrubbed his hair dry with it. He saw Minho on his bed, dead asleep. At least he looked a little angelic with his mouth closed, maybe he should be sleep more often so that I can appreciate him, Newt thought.  
He went to his closet and grabbed some clothes. His clothes were not that big because he was lanky. The weather was dark and cold and bound to be that way for the rest of the day so he settled for a black polo and pants and a sweater to shield him from the cold. He took his shoes and wore it on the bed causing the boy on it to woke up and wiggle.  
"Huh? What? Where am I?" Minho rambled sleepily.  
Newt laughed at the confused look on the boy's face. Maybe the shower took all his morning grumpiness.  
"You're in my room, shuckface. You fell asleep." He informed Minho and got up the bed to grab his things and the project he was working on.  
"Mmmm. Okay. Imma stay here for a while. Your bed feels good." Minho nestled against the pillows and blankets and followed Newt with his eyes. "That painting looks good, Newt. Really." Newt looked at Minho and noticed him staring at the painting he was working on.  
"Thanks, Mate. You can sleep here but get up before work, you don't want that boss of yours to fire you finally for being late all the time. I'm gonna go to work now." Newt heard the boy groan and he closed the door.

The weather was very bad. It was so cold and it really felt like it was gonna rain. It wasn't windy though. He grabbed his umbrella just incase and put his painting in his bag, which is quite large, to avoid getting all his hard work wet. He walk to the bus stop and waited there. He looked at his watch and it was already 7 AM, he does not have to be there at 7:45. He was a little early but he guessed it would be fine.

Mrs. Cord was his best client. She would come to him for paintings that she wanted that was not available to any stores or museums. She mainly liked abstract and all the colors so Newt find it easy to paint her anything but that was not Newt's goal. He wanted every painting he makes to be perfect. Every stroke to say something. Every color to compliment each other. He wanted to see passion and hard work in his paintings even if it was just a simple line. Newt was thinking deeply when the bus arrived. He got on it and made his way to the company Mrs. Cord owned, it was a clothing company.

He got there by 7:20. Great timing, Newt thought. He walked towards information to let the front desk know he has arrived. The woman who was there phoned someone and smiled to Newt. "Mrs. Cord is in a meeting right now but you can go ahead and wait for her in the office." The woman named Mary (he looked at her nameplate) smiled at him and showed him the direction to where the office was. He did not need it though because he was there almost every week for a new painting Mrs. Cord wanted. He thanked Mary and walked ahead.

He got to the office and even though he got to visit there a lot, he never got over the fact that it was so damn huge. It was white and everything was organized. He adored it so much. He wanted one like it in the future if ever this painting job was getting him anywhere. The window was very large and it has covers to shield the room from the sun, which was not out. The desk was at the center of the room, not at the back part. He wondered why but maybe that's just Mrs. Cord. He sat at the chair for guests and waited. He fidgeted and took his painting out and analyzed it once again...

"Hi there, Newton! It's nice to see you again." Newt was pulled back from his deep thought by the calm voice of the lady. "Hello there, Mrs. Cord. Lovely to see you again." Newt held out his hand which Mrs. Cord gladly shook.  
"It's nice to know that you still have your British accent. And it's Sonya, please." Mrs. Cord laughed and walk over to her desk. Newt blushed because of the compliment. He really liked it when people compliment his accent. "Thank you, Sonya." Newt responded.

"Well, the painting?" Mrs. Cord stared at him with a smile.  
"Oh, yes. Here we go." Newt handed her the painting and she stripped the plastic of it.

"Oh, Newt." Mrs. Cord said with an awe. "It's amazing! As always! This would be very nice together with my collection. I should really name my collection "Newton"." The lady laughed with amusement and so did Newt.

"I'm really glad you like it, Mrs. Co... I mean, Sonya." Newt said.  
"Like it? I love it! Are you kidding?! It's very beautiful!" Mrs. Cord shouted with glee.  
Newt really though nothing about the painting, it was abstract but I guess she really like it.

Mrs. Cord gave Newt the agreed payment and shook hands. They said their goodbye and Newt looked at the cheque with grin in his mouth as he was walking towards the door.

"Oh, Newt! I almost forgot!" Mrs. Cord called him back. Newt looked back and asked her what was the matter.

"I have a favor to ask you.. Don't worry I'll pay you." Mrs. Cord asked Newt with a grin.  
"Well, if it pays then why not!" Newt agreed because he knows that Mrs. Cord was a decent lady and would not take advantage of him.

"My son's 21st birthday is coming up in 2 months and I wanted to surprise him with a big party..." Mrs. Cord started.  
"2 month? You're a planner, Sonya." Newt laughed and sit back down amused.  
"Well, planning does not do anyone harm. Anyway, I want you to paint him." Newt was taken a back at the request, not that painting people would be difficult, but that was the first time Mrs. Cord. Asked him to do a painting other than abstract.

"I will tell him that I asked you to paint all of us and me and his father were done and he's the only one left." Mrs. Cord smiled at Newt. "Would that be a problem?" Newt just smiled and shook his head.

"GREAT! That's very great! I'll tell him tonight and he'll text you so that you'll get his number!" Mrs. Cord was all jumpy and excited for the event. Newt stood up and Mrs. Cord walked with him towards the exit and talked to him about the details. They said their goodbye and this time they part.

-time jump-

"Hey! How was work?" Minho greeted as he entered the apartment with Newt watching a replayed episode of Friends because he was bored.  
"Great actually. I got another job!" Newt was surprised by the enthusiasm of his voice.  
"Wow! That's great! Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to go to." Minho stated as he ran to his room to change. Newt did not mind it when Minho brought girls in their apartment. Largely because the walls between their walls were particularly thick and he can't here anything if ever they make love or something.  
An hour passed, Minho already out, there was still no text. No anything. He kept checking his phone for anything. Nothing. He turned off the television and made his way to his room. He laid on the bed and just waited. Another hour passed and still no text. He assumed that Mrs. Cords' son saw her motive and dropped the project. He was upset for the wasted oppurtunity but at the same time relieved because he does not have to mingle with other people.

Just as he was about to fall asleep his phone vibrated. He grabbed his phone and read the text from an unknown number.

"Hi, it's Sonya's son, Thomas. Looking forward to meet you." The text stated.

Great. Just bloody great.


	2. The Meeting

Newt fidgeted like he was a child very anxious to play on the play ground. He was waiting for Thomas. Clearly punctuality isn't his strong suit. They agreed to meet at this restaurant at 11 AM today. Currently it's 12:15 PM. He was somehow furious but at the same time nervous to meet his clients' son. Mrs. Cord first saw his painting on this random art gallery. Mrs. Cord never liked the fancy ones because she felt like it was all about the money and not the passion. She saw his paintings and gave it with so much awe. He was flattered but at the same time felt like maybe she was just sorry for him but that was not the case. She wanted a painting from him each week. And it was a nice feeling that someone consistently came to him. Others would just come and go but he was very thankful for Mrs. Cord.

He snapped out of his thought and realized he was staring at the people approaching the front desk. He was about to turn his gaze elsewhere when he spotted this boy talking to the woman in the front desk. He had brown hair, kinda short but it matched his face. Newt was not that far to notice the brunette's moles on his face. He looks very cool, very cheery and he had this smile that could light up the room. His build also amazed Newt. He looks like he goes to the gym not to buff himself up but to just maintain. In short, he was gorgeous. He was handsome as hell. That was not unusual to him to notice when someone is attractive. He's a painter for god sake. He noticed beauty if he sees one. Just as he was floating around his own thoughts, he heard someone approaching. He looked up and it was the Mr. Handsome-as-hell.

"Hi, Newt?" He inquired like he was scared to interact with him. Newt giggled.  
"Yes. You must be Thomas." Newt stoop up and presented him with a handshake which the brunette gladly took. When they touched, Newt felt something. He does not know what it was but it was something. Something fluttering in his stomach, something that made his heart drop. It was like a jittery fire that he felt in his throat. A decent sparkle that made him want to jump out of excitement. Maybe it was his nerves. CALM DOWN! He said to himself. He thought Thomas noticed the prolonged hold but luckily he just smiled and made a gesture to sit down.

Calm yourself, Newt! This isn't the first time you're gonna meet a client. Plus this would be easier since this is Mrs. Cord's son.

"So, my mom told me that you were gonna be painting me?" Thomas said with a simple smirk.  
"What? Uh... Yeah. Um... N-not just you. Your whole family. I was done with both your parents so that leaves only you." Newt was flustered with embarrassment. Did Mrs. Cord only tell Thomas that he was only gonna paint him?  
"Oh? My mom just told me that she wants someone to paint a portrait of me as a display for the house." Thomas said, explaining the situation. He has this smile, this knowing smile. Newt can't tell why but he was curious.

"Well, I did both of them so that only..." Newt stopped as he noticed Thomas' face was somehow disgruntled. "NOT LIKE THAT!" Newt defended himself. Thomas just giggled and stared at Newt with an amused look.  
"Anyways, I painted your parents individually so that only leaves you. When can we start?" Newt inquired hoping to end this unpromising endeavor.

"You want to start immediately?" Thomas asked.  
"Yeah. Would that be a problem?"  
"Well, I dunno... I-i just, you know,... Maybe we should talk about h-how to do this." Newt was confused. Was Thomas hugging himself? And then Newt realized what that meant. His eyes widen and he got red with embarrassment for the third time today.  
"WHAT THE? NO! I AM NOT PAINTING YOU NAKED! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" Newt felt like standing up and leaving with embarrassment. He could feel himself getting redder and redder. How could this one man cause him so much embarrassment in one day? He had not painted anyone nude before but he always thought It would be professional if it comes up and here he was wanting to get crushed by a train for the mere thought of painting Thomas naked.  
"Woah! Dude! Calm down! I just assumed. Most of the painters I know when they want to paint someone alone, they want it to be a nude painting. Sorry if I jumped my assumptions on you." Thomas grabbed Newts hand and Newt pulled it away quickly not wanting anymore touches from him.  
"I'm sorry, Newt. Okay?" Thomas was sincere now. At least it made Newt calm down a bit. Newt drank some water.  
"You okay?" Thomas asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. I just hadn't painted someone nude before that's all." Newt drank the water that was there in one gulp. He was starting to calm down now. A little silence occurred but it was not an awkward one.  
"We can start whenever you want. " Thomas told Newt in a modulated voice.  
"No, we'll start when you're ready. I mean you are the client after all." Newt said gaining his composure and confidence back.  
Thomas noticed this. And smiled again. Newt smiled too. He remembered what he just thought earlier "he had this smile that could light up the room".

After some eating and talking, mostly about how to do the painting, the lunch was great. Newt found Thomas easy to talk to but at the same time noticed that the boy had this snarky side of him.  
They exited the restaurant together and Newt hailed a cab. They said their goodbyes and Newt got on. Thomas waited for him.

"You're really afraid to paint me naked? I would be awesome naked." Thomas said and winked at Newt just before the cab moved at a fast pace.

WHAT FRESH HELL WAS THAT?


	3. Okay Here We Go

Newt was dumbfounded as he opened the door to his apartment. He made his way to the door as the line kept playing in his mind.

"You're really afraid to paint me naked? I would be awesome naked."

"You're really afraid to paint me naked? I would be awesome naked."

"You're really afraid to paint me naked? I would be awesome naked."

Stop! God, was Thomas this playful? That was not even funny. Do those have any meaning at all? He can sense the smirks, the giggles and the sparkle in Thomas' eyes when they were talking. Did that mean something? Is he flirting with me? Well, if that was his idea of flirting then he had to step up his game because that was just lame.

WHAT THE HELL? Why was he thinking about this? He was sure that those things meant nothing. AT ALL. They just met, of course Thomas was just teasing him. Maybe to get Newt to be more comfortable around him? Newt shook his head and told himself that it was nothing and he was just overthinking like he always does.

Just as he was about to plop to bed he heard his phone ring. He grabbed it and it was from Thomas.

 **"Hey, you got home safely? :) T."**

Newt looked at his phone for a minute and thought about not replying. He threw it on his bed and went to brush his teeth. After an hour...

Another ring. What does this boy want? He grabbed his phone again and read the text

 **"Oh, you must be sleeping. Hope you're going to reply if you get this. ;) T."**

Newt shook his head with the toothbrush in his mouth. He forced a smile and just went along the sleeping story. He finished brushing his teeth and flew to his bed. He wanted to sleep so badly after the emotionally draining day. More like embarrassingly draining day. And without knowing it, he fell asleep.

"Wha-?" Newt sighed as he heard a scream of pain in the living room. Minho was home.

"Shut it, Shank! Trying to sleep here!" Newt shouted that elicited a groan from Minho. New laid his head back down his pillow feeling himself falling sleepy again. Then there was a knock on his door. Dammit, Newt thought.

"Come in!" Newt yelled in an annoyed voice.

"Hey. So how's the date?" Minho smirked like a loser. It made Newt remember the awful encounter with Thomas.

"Terrible. I was embarrassed most of the time." Newt answered not looking at Minho.

"Really? That's rich." Newt looked at Minho as he limped his way to the blonde's bed.

"Why is that?" Newt asked as he sat up.

"Well, you don't really get embarrassed easily. Remember when I moved in and you tripped and fell face down?"

"Yes. That hurt" Newt said trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, I remember not seeing you become red at that time. No reaction at all. You said sorry and that was it. No awkward moments." Minho stated obviously amused by the memory.

It was true. He feel embarrassment rarely because he just doesn't. He does not feel like he has to in front of anyone but, Thomas. Damn, Thomas made him a fool today.

"What you thinking about?" Minho asked.

"Nothing. Just that Thomas guy."

"Is that his name? You have it bad dude." Minho teased. Newt threw him a pillow and gestured him to get out. Minho surrendered and got up to leave.

"Newt and Thomas, sitting in a tree, k. i. s. s..." The other parts were inaudible because Minho was out of the room. Newt cringed at the image of him and Thomas kissing. Just... No.

-The Next Day-

 **"Hey, wanna start today? We gotta have lunch first tho. I'm starving. :) T."**

Newt read as he was trying to get dressed. Newt didn't really want to but he had to get out of this unpleasant situation ASAP.

 **"Sure. Where would you prefer? And please don't be late again."**

Newt replied. He barely had any time to put his phone down as he heard it ring again. Boy the kid was eager.

 **"I picked the place yesterday. You get to pick the place today, Newtie."**

Newtie? Did Thomas just seriously gave him a nickname?

 **"Don't call me that."**

 **"Why? Its cute!"**

Okay. Two can play at this game.

 **"I don't think so, Tommy. Now, how about that little pizza place around the corner from The Plaza?"**

Newt hit send and immediately regretted the decision. He knew Tommy would like it. THOMAS. His name is Thomas, dumbass.

 **"Tommy? I like that. I really like that. Sounds endearing. ;)) pizza sounds nice. See you there at 11. Promise to be punctual this time, Newtie."** Thomas replied.

Newt sighed. He knew he will never win anything with this dude. What is happening? Is Tommy just friendly or really flirting? Thomas. His name is Thomas.

Newt picked that pizza place because it was just walking distance from him. He walked there deep in thought. When he arrived, he saw Thomas brighten up with a smile as he waved Newt to his table.

"Okay. Here we go." Newt sighed and put on a brave face.

As Newt walked towards the table, Thomas skipped around and offered him the chair in a chivalrous manner. Newt was already blushing. Why is this guy so nice? I'm not even a girl.

"Hi, Newt. Thanks for agreeing today." Newt can hear the delight in Thomas' voice as he sat down and Thomas pushed the chair.

"No, problem. I want to get this over with quickly too." Newt said with too much arrogance. He half-meant it though, mainly because he wanted to see how Thomas would react.

"Oh?" Thomas sat across from him and Newt noticed the frown slowly forming. Newt regretted saying that.

"Yeah. I mean it would be awkward to paint you naked for a prolonged time." Newt smiled at him hoping that Thomas would notice it as a joke.

"Well, I can stay behaved, you know. Not make anything move." Thomas leaned closer to Newt looking at him with this searing glare like hunger he must satisfy. Newt blushed, more like turn red from the comment. Thomas was still looking at him, smirking. Seriously, what is this guys' deal?

Newt ignored the comment that caused Thomas to smile like an idiot. They ordered the food and ate. Newt noticed how Thomas was devouring the food like an animal. Newt laughed at the sight.

"Slow down, Tommy. You'll choke on your food." Newt said while laughing.

"Hmmm. I really like that nickname. Especially with that gorgeous British accent of yours." Thomas winked at him. Newt did not even notice himself call the brunette Tommy. He was such an idiot letting that go. Silence fell between then again.

"So? How would you like me to take you?" Newt asked.

"Oh my, Newtie. I can't go that fast. I'm not that kind of guy." Thomas had his smirk again this time encircling his fingers on the table.

"N-no! What's wrong with you? I meant the painting. How would you like to be painted?" Newt said matter of factly. Thomas leaned back and looked at Newt deeply.

"Well, how about at my place? Free food." Newt was not sure what was up with the look that Thomas was giving but he was sure Thomas was enticing him.

"Sounds great. Tomorrow then?" Newt asked, innocently not giving Thomas any hints.

"Hey, If you want me that much we can start right now." Thomas gave Newt a smolder. Newt was blushing again. Why was he blushing? Dammit.

"Okay." Newt said as he grew tired of all these things that were happening he just gave in. "What is this? These exchange?"

"Why do you mean, Newtie?" Again with that smirk. What is up with that smirk?

"Don't play dumb, Thomas." Newt said. Thomas' smile faded slightly. Maybe because he expected Newt to call him Tommy. There was a slight pause before Thomas leaned back and opened his mouth.

"Well, I knew you longer than you've known me, Newtie. My mom introduced me to one of your paintings and I fell in love with it. I saw you many times at the office. Let's just say I thought you were cute." Thomas confessed. Newt was taken aback, his heart somehow warmed up with some strange feeling. Nobody has called him cute before. Hell, nobody ever noticed him before. He was lanky, he gets it.

"Y-you think i'm... Okay. That's enough" Newt got up. "See you tomorrow, Tommy. I mean, Thomas." Thomas smiled at him. Okay, Newt admitted that Thomas has a gorgeous smile, tsk! Stop, Newt!

"See you then, Newtie." Thomas stood up and introduced his hands as a sign for a handshake. Newt stared at the hand but decided to just nod at the brunette.

Newt buried his face in his pillow. Did Thomas just say that he thought Newt was cute? Gaaah! What would he do now? He appreciated the compliment but he was feeling something else. Something more. Something heavy. Something he can't understand. He feels weak and unproductive, he can't stop thinking about it. Newt did not like the feeling that he's having but at the same time he loved every second of it. He was confused. His head hurt. He wanted to sleep. He just wanted to sleep.


	4. I'LL DO IT

Thomas POV

He saw the guy again. God, the guy was cute. What was his name again? "N" something. The guy was about to leave his Mom's office but she called him in again. Thomas was eager to meet the guy someday. Maybe at one of the office parties his mom would throw for the company.

They were laughing. Why were they laughing? They talked for a little then his mom accompanied the guy outside. They were talking. What were they talking about?

Thomas entered his mom's office and sat at the chair the guy sat on. He waited for another 5 mins until his mom got back.

"Good Morning, Honey!" His mom greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey, Mom! How was your morning?" He asked even though his mom's smile answered the question.

"Great! The painting came today." His mom pointed at the painting and she smiled at it.

"Great! It looks really good." Thomas thought looking at the painting. God, not only that the guy was cute he was talented too.

"Listen, Thomas. Would you mind if someone is to paint you? I mean it would look good inside the house. For decoration, you know." Mrs. Cord said with a hopeful tune.

"Um. That's a little creepy, Mom. And I would not be very comfortable with that." Thomas declined but his mom was not having it.

"Come on, Thomas! It's gonna be great. Remember Newt? Newt will be the one painting you. He is a brillia..."

"I'LL DO IT!" Thomas jumped a little too excitedly. Newt. That was the name. Newt. Hmmm. Newt.

"Great! Here is his number. Text him, Okay?" Sonya was delighted!

Thomas looked at the number on his hands. This was it. His chance to be with the blonde. Not only to get in his pants but to actually know him better. He was gonna make Newt his.

Newt POV

It was cold. Newt woke up because of the cold. It was already dark. What time was it? He looked at his clock and read 11:23 PM. Did he sleep the whole afternoon? Guess he did. He tried to fall back asleep but he can only stare at the ceiling. The feeling dawned on him again. The feeling he had before he went to sleep. It was unbearable! What was it? He can't really describe it. He wanted to talk to Minho but decided against it. He will not risk his sanity if he went over there and saw him nailing some girl he probably picked up at the bar. He wanted to do something. He turned to his side and stared at his phone...

No. I can't. I can't text him now. Newt told himself but he grabbed for the phone anyway telling himself to only check the messages. He just wished he hadn't.

There were 4 unread texts. All from Tommy. He sighed again, Thomas. It was Thomas. How many times does he have to remind himself? He opened the messages.

"Hey. Got home safely? :))"

"Newt? Got cut off by your service provider?"

"Are you ignoring me? :("

"Okay. Sorry to bother you. See you tomorrow. T."

The last one tugged at his heart. It was sent over an hour ago and was almost midnight. Surely Thomas was still not awake. So he replied.

"Sorry. Not ignoring you. I fell asleep and it was deep. Just woke up. Can't sleep again. N" he pressed send and never expected a reply. But, he got one.

"Thank God. :)) you almost gave me a heart attack there." Newt smiled at how silly the reply was.

"You should really be asleep."

"I can't. Too much thoughts."

"What kind?"

"Well, this cute blonde guy has been drifting on my mind lately. It's annoying at times but I mostly don't mind it. :)" Newt was getting a lot sleepier that he did not even feel annoyed at the reply.

"Well, maybe he's just too sexy for you." Newt played along not wanting to reignite his energy as he was starting the feel the need for sleep.

"Yeah, he is. He so is. ;)" Newt looked at the text and wanted to jump out of excitement. He had this tingling feeling in his heart and he wanted to punch himself when he squealed a little when he read the text.

What was happening to him? He only met the guy twice. And Newt knows for a fact that he liked girls. Did he? Really? Newt got even more confused. He was pulled back from his thoughts when his phone sounded.

"I'm gonna sleep now, Newtie. I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. See you at 10 at my place. Text you how to get here tomorrow. Get some rest too. Good night. :)"

Newt smiled like a dork at the text. Shit. Newt was screwed.


	5. It Just Happened

Newt got out of the shower wiping his hair. Thomas texted him earlier the directions to his house. He was nervous. So nervous. Why was he nervous? There was a lot of butterflies in his stomach right now. He does not wanna go and just tell Minho to tell Mrs. Cord that Newt cannot do it because he just died trampled by a train. He sighed. He can't do that to Mrs. Cord.

He grabbed his clothes that he iron before he got to the shower and put it on. He grabbed all the things he needed to get the job done. He wore his shoes and headed to the door. Minho was already at the kitchen eating his breakfast.

"Gwood mwornwing, Bwuddwy" Minho spoke, barely, which made Newt giggle.

"You should not really talk with your mouth full." Newt scolded him as he sat down and prepared himself some cereal.

"Sorry." Minho swallowed. "So, where you going? Another date with Thomas?" Newt looked at Minho with this knowing look. Like he knows something is gonna happen.

"It's not a date, Shuckface." Newt sat down across from the other boy. "I'm meeting a client. Nothing more. And he's a dude." Newt grabbed the spoon and ate the cereal a little too fast.

"Ok. If you say so." Minho said giggling a little.

"Okay. What does that mean?" Newt stopped eating and looked at Minho with curiosity. Minho noticed it and stopped eating too.

"Well, he got you all flustered. And I just assume not sexually." Minho laughed. "I don't know. In the past few days you were sulking around. Thinking too much. Yesterday when I got back from work I passed your room and you were sleep talking..." Oh God, what was Newt saying?

"Sleep talk? I never sleep talk." Newt corrected Minho.

"I know that! But you were yesterday. You kept whispering "Tommy." Is that his nickname? I opened your room and you were there sleeping calling Tommy." Newt blushed at the thought. Was he sleep talking? And more importantly was he calling out Thomas?

"He's got this impact on you, I don't know. And sorry to tell you dude but if this Thomas guy has that too much on you, then you are not straight." Minho pointed Newt with his spoon.

"Don't point your spoon at me." Newt shove Minho's hand away. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going now." Newt did not feel like eating his breakfast now.

"Okay. Use protection!" Minho shouted at him as he went out the door.

"Bloody hell, Minho." Newt shook his head at the thought.

Newt went to the bus stop and sat there, looking passively. He was feeling nervous. Damn, Minho. Why did he have to say all those things. He's even more confused now. The bus arrived and he got on it. The way to Thomas' apartment was quite far. They were rich but why did Thomas live in an apartment. A condominium was a bit more fitting. He finally arrived and his heart dropped. Thomas was waiting for him outside. What Minho just said, he gets it now. He was thinking too mich again.

"Hey there." Thomas smiled at him as he approached closer to help Newt with his things, he assumed.

"Hi." Newt blushed. Thomas giggled a little.

"Welcome." Thomas helped him as he went up the stairs.

They got to Thomas' door and Newt took a whiff of the aroma. His stomach growled with hunger.

"Did you cook?" Newt asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind? I just wanted to make you feel at home." Thomas answered as he put Newt things down.

"Well, that worked because I'm hungry as hell." Newt stated rubbing his tummy.

"I'm hungry too." Thomas stated at Newt with a smug look on his face. Newt blushed, again.

Thomas went around the kitchen and served the food he was cooking. It was thai and Newt was impressed. He was hungry because he did not eat anything while at home.

"Dig in." Thomas gave him chopsticks and ate.

The meal was actually pleasant. They had a casual conversation that did not involve flirting, blushing, and flustering. But they casually looked at each other a lot during their meal.

"So, was that good?" Thomas asked as he slowly brought the dishes to the sink.

"Yes. Thank you for cooking." Newt yawned and rubbed his tummy as a sign of gratitude.

"That's good to hear." Thomas smiled at him.

"Do you want to start now?" Newt inquired.

"Sure!" Thomas followed him at the living room.

Newt grabbed his back and pulled out his camera.

"Wait, what is that?" Thomas asked with a quizzical look.

"I'm going to take a picture of you. It needs to be recent." Newt answered while setting up the tripod when Thomas stopped him.

"No," Thomas grabbed Newt's wrists which surprised the blond. "I want you to paint me. I'm willing to stay still, actually." Newt was confused by Thomas' statement.

"I want you to really paint all the details that you can't see on pictures." Thomas was closer to him now. Newt felt the heat between them. There was a slight bolt of electricity that made Newt weak in the knees. Newt bit his lips which made Thomas avert his attention towards it.

Newt can feel Thomas' eyes on him. Thomas mouth was slightly open and he can feel the brunette's breath on him. Newt felt like running, but Thomas' tight grip prevented him to do so. And then Thomas came closer and whispered into his ear "Well, let's get it started then."

Newt was left blushing and flustered as Thomas let his hands go and skipped out of the room. Newt was very confused but that feeling was so deep and... hot. Newt felt warm all over and he was visibly sweating. Newt inhaled greatly and exhaled his frustrations out. Thomas came back with a stool. He looked at Newt and his face lit up. Does Thomas like this? Does he like.. playing with him? Does he like Newt? Or is he playing?

"Whoa there, are you feeling hot? Want me to turn up the AC." Thomas said as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Newt was again flustered. His face becoming more red than it was before. His breathing hastens. He felt dizzy with all the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Calm down Newt.. the boy thought to himself.

"I think I might have a fever. Where's your bathroom? I want to wash my face." Newt hurriedly went to the direction where Thomas pointed. He washed his face and faced the mirror.

Calm down Newt. He's just playing with you. We're here for work. SO WORK!" Newt motivated himself.

Newt dried himself with a towel that hang beside the sink. He checked himself again to see if he was still red. He's good. He exited the bathroom only to find Thomas without a shirt. In a normal day, he would constantly see Minho without his shirt and he would just shove it off and talk to him in a normal manner but this, this was Thomas and damn. Thomas was chiseled like a statue. His chest was built perfectly like it was touched by a God or rather he looked like a God. And his torso has this very seductive "V" that Newt cannot stop staring at. Thomas was perfect and Newt cannot ignore the searing feeling inside him. Thomas' biceps bulged as he was trying to wear the other shirt he was carrying and just like that, the most beautiful sight he has seen was covered with a brown shirt. Thomas was oblivious of Newt drooling over him and Newt luckily still has the slightest touch of sanity for him to look away before Thomas turned to him.

"Do you have the fever?" Thomas asked sincerely as Newt walked towards his equipment.

"No. It just... Um. Nothing. You ready to get started?" Newt blindly asked not looking at Thomas directly.

"Yeah. I hope you didn't mind that I changed my shirt." Yes. Newt did not mind at all. Newt actually hoped to experience that again.

FOCUS NEWT! THIS IS JUST THOMAS GETTING A RISE OUT OF HIM! THIS IS NEWT'S JOB! AND LAST HE CHECKED HE DID NOT WORK AS A PROSTITUTE.

"No, I don't mind at all. Just sit right there and relax." Newt pointed at the stool Thomas put at the center of the room still not looking at the brunette.

"As you wish." Thomas followed the instructions happily.

God, Thomas can be very insensitive. How can he still have that attitude when Newt was all confused here. He did not like this. He just doesn't.

Thomas sat on the chair and posed like some statue they put in a museum. Newt looked at him and forced to hide a laugh.

"No, you don't have to do that. You can just sit and look directly at me or the canvas." Newt directed feeling that painter vibe he always gets when he's painting.

"Oh. Okay. Gotcha." Thomas winked at him. Why wink? Seriously is Thomas just this clueless or is he doing this on purpose?

Newt started with the shape of Thomas' face. His face was angled perfectly. Not too daring yet still dangerous. Every curve he drew was very appealing. Next was his hair. His hair was this wave of brown that curves perfectly to the right. It reminded him of the calm waves of the ocean slowly approaching the shore. Newt looked at Thomas for a while and back at the canvas. His hair was precisely fitting for the brunette's face. Newt found it easy to mix the colors that perfectly embodied the fine color of Thomas' hair. Each stoke he drew came from the mental image of the boy in front of him. He noticed the small things and was able to translate it to the canvas. Thomas' idea was perfect, he thought. This was every imperfection gets to be put into the work. No faked perfection. Just an unapologetic expression of imperfection.

"Can we take a break? It's been 30 minutes." Thomas complained making Newt withdraw from his hypnotic imaginations.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Newt put down the brush while Thomas stretched.

Newt was feeling different all of the sudden. He noticed beauty form someone but not from this point of view. He was too close to Tommy. Maybe it was because he was the first person Newt painted? He didn't care. He wanted to finish this.

After a 5-min break, they went on with the project.

Newt was done with his hair and shape of the face. This time it was his eyes. Newt looked directly at Thomas' eyes. This time he did not feel anything because he was very into his job. Newt looked deeply into the deep brown eyes in front of him. Anyone could get lost looking in those eyes. The color of Thomas' eyes was a deep chestnut brown. Newt was in awe of how deep and beautiful Thomas' eyes are like it was telling a story. His eyes said a thousand words.

Newt was looking at Thomas' eyes when he noticed Thomas bit his lip. He looked at it and back to his eyes. This time it said something else. It said insecurity, it said self-consciousness. Newt smirked thinking that this was his revenge at Thomas. Thomas was clearly uncomfortable and Newt felt all mighty because of the feeling. He wanted to laugh but held back doing so to make Thomas more uncomfortable.

"Aaaand, we're done for the day!" Newt announced happily cracking his knuckles.

"Great." Thomas responded and immediately heard the discomfort in Thomas' voice. Newt felt like a jumping around with joy. Thomas may get the upper hand on the amount of discomforts he gave Newt but this one situation made Newt felt like a winner. He was up in the heavens.

Newt arranged his things and Thomas was just standing there scratching his head seeming like he wanted to say something that he couldn't. This was bloody great!

"We'll continue tomorrow, right?" Newt asked as he put his bags of equipment on his shoulder.

"Y-yes. Yes of course." Thomas was not focusing. Strange.

They walked together towards the door and Newt spoke.

"Well, maybe we can meet tomorrow at my place and get started on finishing you before we start with the background. The background will be relatively easy to paint and there wou..." Newt was about to exit the door when strong hands spun him around and Thomas was on his lips.

Newt was very surprised at the gesture. Thomas was kissing him. Thomas' lips were invading his bubble. It was aggressive like Thomas wanted to make Newt respond to the kiss. Aggressive it may seem but his lips were soft and demanded care not abuse. Newt felt hot and he wanted to return the kiss but this was not the way to do it. He was angry and he wanted to leave now.

With all his strength, he pushed Thomas away.

"Wha-" Thomas was pushed immediately and was disoriented from the kiss.

"The hell are you doing?!" Newt shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-It just happened. I didn't mean to do it." Thomas was apologizing like crazy.

"I don't know what this means Thomas but this is not professional. I'm sorry." Newt did not know what to do but his body urged him to walk away and never look back and so he did.

"Newt, please." Thomas went after Newt and grabbed his arm which Newt shoved. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Newt! Newt!" Thomas called but Newt just kept walking. He walked and walked and promised to never come back.


	6. Sly Mrs Cord

Thomas POV

Thomas was staring at him. He had this urge to smile and make the blonde smile too but that would give him away even more. Newt looked too cute when his eyebrows came together when he was focusing. This was the part he liked about Newt. The focused, serious Newt. He had trouble not smiling. Newt was not looking directly at him but slightly above his head making him have the opportunity to really look at Newt without The blonde being awkward.

Newt was lanky, sure, but he was somehow attracted to him. There was something he really liked and he does not know what it was. Maybe because his eyes pierced through him like nobody does. Or maybe because he's accent made him weak. All those alluring things that amazed Thomas did not stop his back from the pain of sitting still. He really tried to keep still but the pain would just spread all over his back. He did not want to break Newt's concentration but he had to. For the sake of his back.

"Can we take a break? It's been 30 minutes." Thomas requested.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Newt put down the brush while Thomas stretched.

They took a 5-min break and continued doing the painting.

Although the blonde was looking really serious, Thomas couldn't help but think it was cute. He watched Newt as the blonde looked at the canvas to remember where they left it. All of the sudden Newt was staring at him. Newt was painting his eyes. As their eyes met, Thomas felt some sort of electricity run through his whole body. He felt his body become hotter and hotter. He was trying his very best not to avert his eyes and just keep eye contact. The blonde's piercing stare evoked unwanted feelings from him that made him feel uneasy. He felt like he was about to explode from all the feelings gushing into him. Thomas bit his lips hoping to regain self control. He was in too deep. Was he falling for the boy in front of him? He was sure he liked Newt but he did not expect it to come to this. It's been only three days and he was having these feelings for him.

"Aaaand, we're done for the day!" Newt announced happily cracking his knuckles.

Thomas was pulled back from his thoughts and did not have a good sense of what was happening.

"Great." Thomas hated how lost he sounded. He just had these feelings inside of him that he had never felt before. He knew that he wanted Newt but this time he REALLY wanted the blonde. He wanted to feel the blonde's lips and he did not care what the effect would be. He just wanted that kiss. That surge of electricity. That warming feeling.

"We'll continue tomorrow, right?" Newt asked. Thomas barely registered what the blonde said.

"Y-yes. Yes of course." Thomas can't focus. He just can't. All he thought about was the blonde's touch and lips.

They walked towards the front door and Newt was rambling. Thomas did not really hear anything because all he wanted to do was to have Newt then and there. When Newt was about to leave Thomas grabbed his arm, spun him around and just kissed him.

Thomas was in heaven. Newt's lips were soft and delicious like it haven't been used for a very long time. Newt was really still and Thomas aggressively continued the kiss hoping that Newt will finally return the kiss. Warmth wrapped his body and there was electricity finding its way around Thomas but before he knew it the feeling suddenly subsided.

"Wha-" Thomas was pushed out of his daze and he did not like it. It was like being pulled away from his only life support.

"The hell are you doing?!" Newt shouted angrily. Thomas opened his eyes and realized that Newt did not share the feelings he had and he wished he could have stopped himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-It just happened. I didn't mean to do it." Thomas was an idiot! He made his feelings control him. What was wrong with him?!

"I don't know what this means Thomas but this is not professional. I'm sorry." Thomas was in a state of panic as he watched Newt walk away. No, no, no, no please no. No, no.

"Newt, please." Thomas went after the blonde and was determined to make him stay but the shove of his arm gave him the hint that Newt was not having it.

"Newt! Newt!" Thomas called but Newt kept walking. And at that sudden moment he knew he blew it between them. He had the feeling that Newt promised that he'll never come back.

Newt POV

He was tired. He did not feel like getting up at all. It was late but he did not really care mostly because he did not have any work to do. He just felt like sulking, too confused and upset. Some part of him missed Thomas but the other part warned him to stay away, obviously he picked the side where he was on bed most of the time. Then his phone rang. He did not really minded it at this point. It's been a week and if he'd pick up now there's no way in hell he is able to explain the situation to Mrs. Cord.

"Newt? You up yet?" Minho called from the living room. Why was he early?

"Yep." Newt responded. His back was facing the door so he did not notice Minho enter his room. He sat on Newt's bed, to his annoyance.

"You got to stop this. So he kissed you, big deal." Minho spitted out like he had wanted to for the past week.

Newt did not even have the courage to muster up a reply because he completely agreed with the boy. It was just a kiss but he made a big deal out of it.

"You know, you still mention him in your sleep." Minho informed him.

"I do?" Newt hated his mind. He was mad at Thomas consciously but he pined for him subconsciously. It's like he has two different people inside him.

"Yeah, Its gotten creepy though," Newt chuckled lightly at the joke, "You should talk to him... and answer your calls." Minho ordered when both of them stared at the vibrating phone.

"It's not him. He stopped calling two days ago." Newt can't hide the slight pain that stirred him.

"Well, who's calling then?" Minho inquired.

"Mrs. Cord. I can't pick her calls up now. What do I tell her? 'Hey, Mrs. Cord, I stopped seeing your son since the day he stuck his tongue down my throat. Have a nice day!'" Newt said sarcastically with hand gestures that made Minho laugh.

"Well, it would be better than not picking up at all." Newt knew Minho was right. This was Mrs. Cord, surely she'll understand.

Minho patted the blonde's thigh and got up to leave Newt alone.

Minho was right. But the painting was gone. He threw it out as soon as he left Thomas' apartment. He was just so angry and confused at that time that it felt like it was the right thing to do but know he regretted the harsh decision. The painting was for Mrs. Cord not Thomas. Now it's even more difficult to answer a call from her. He felt guilty.

It was Thomas who made his mind cloud. Why does he have such an effect on him? Newt wanted Thomas, but not the way the brunette wanted him. He feels nervous whenever he thinks about Thomas and he thinks of him everyday since Thomas made his move on him. He was about to go crazy, one way or another, if this keeps going. He had never felt more lonely than the week he decided to stay away. He wants to see him and talk about the situation but there's this voice inside his head saying it's not normal and that was enough to keep him away from Thomas. He's too confused. His heart fastens it's beat whenever he remembers the kiss, aggressive as it may seem but, it shot through him but his mind shook his head in disapproval.

The phone rang again, it was Mrs. Cord. He needed to face this to end this now. He can't keep feeling all confused because of the lack of closure. He maned himself up and answered the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Cord." Newt hated how sad he sounded, even to him.

"Oh thank heavens! Where have you been? I called Thomas yesterday and he told me that you were not meeting anymore!" Mrs. Cord has this stress in her voice. Newt felt a smile creep up his face when he noticed a touch of worry from the lady.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cord. Um, something came up and I just can't do the painting anymore. I had to ge-"

"What did Thomas do?" Newt was a little surprised that Mrs. Cord assumed that her son was the one who caused the trouble and not him but this time it was really her son.

"Nothing," he lied "it was just that I can't paint people that good just like the abstract paintings I usually do. And I did not have the heart to tell you because you might lose your faith in me." Newt was holding his chest, as the pain of lying to Mrs. Cord struck his heart.

"Nonsense, Newton. You are one of the best painters I have ever known. Surely this is just nerves from having your first time." Newt stopped breathing. Mrs. Cord was dead on. That was Newt's first kiss. Maybe that's why he was so angry. He always thought his first kiss was suppose to be with an ugly girl that he just met on one of his galleries. But no, his first kiss was with Thomas, insanely hot Thomas.

"Newton? You okay?" Mrs. Cord broke his train of thought, almost forgetting that he was on the phone.

"Yes, Mrs. Co- Sonya. Maybe it was just my nerves but I was not doing good. I was nervous and I can't get the things that I see on the canvas. I'm sorry, I can't do it." Newt apologized, preparing himself for her to get angry with him.

"Newton, you are talented! So talented! I believe in you! And I don't want anyone to paint Thomas whom I don't trust, Newton." Newt was touched that Mrs. Cord trusted him but he can't. He can't go back and face Thomas.

"Why don't we meet for dinner tomorrow night? Just us." Mrs. Cord insisted. No, no, no. She can't do this.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea, Sonya. I just..."

"Please think about it, Newton. It would make me so happy." the words he heard from Mrs. Cord tug his heartstrings.

"Okay, Sonya. I'll think about it." Newt gave up knowing that Mrs. Cord would just insist even further so why bother prolonging the difficult situation.

"Thank you, Newton. I do really hope you say yes. Goodbye, dear." Newt put his phone on his lap when Mrs. Cord hanged up. Dear god, he has a lot of thinking to do.

-the next day-

Newt was looking at his phone. 2 messages were on his phone.

"Good Morning, Newton. Did you think about it?"

"If you need more time you can tell me your decision this afternoon but please tell me today. Take care, Newton."

Why is Mrs. Cord so nice? He was nothing compared to her position. Newt felt like Mrs. Cord was a mother to him, he felt warm and nice whenever they see each other.

Should he do this though? Should he do the dinner?

Newt knew that if he did Mrs. Cord would insist and push until he said yes. And that would be a problem. He can't see Thomas. He just can't. He must understand what he feels first.

He was determined to say no the the request of the lady. He grabbed his phone and was about to text Mrs. Cord when he saw that Mrs. Cord sent him a picture of the previous painting he did which was now hanged on the wall on their house. He felt like crying. He never expected that his paintings were really hanged on the walls. He immediately felt bad that he was going to blow off one of the nicest people he has met. Mrs. Cord was there when he needed the money badly and she was willing to give him more for the painting when she sensed that Newt needed it. He felt like a jerk. Mrs. Cord was always there and he could always rely on her to go back to his paintings every week.

'Okay. I'm doing this for her. I'm gonna meet her for dinner tonight but I will refuse to paint Thomas.' Newt thought to himself. He grabbed his phone and texted Mrs. Cord.

"Hi, Sonya. I'll be willing to go to dinner with you. Please text me the details. See you, tonight." Newt texted Mrs. Cord. Without much waiting Newt heard his phone ring.

"Oh lovely, Newton! Thank you so much!" Newt can basically hear the delightful ringing of the lady's voice.

Newt was getting dressed nervously trying to find the best clothes for the fancy restaurant. Why does it have to be fancy? Oh right, Mrs. Cord was rich, of course. He was a little nervous but it was Mrs. Cord, she was basically a mother to her.

"Wow. You finally got out of bed. And dressed! What's the event?" Minho teased looking at Newt while Minho was slouching on the couch in front of the TV.

"Meeting Mrs. Cord." Newt stated a matter of factly. He noticed how Minho's smile faded.

"Dude, are you sure about this? That woman can get you to do this painting again." Minho warned. It's as if Newt was not nervous enough.

"I know. I know. I will try my best to not make her sway my decision." Newt walk towards the front door getting ready to leave.

"You know what, I wish she could sway your decision because your making a stupid mistake." Newt was surprised and looked at Minho who was lost watching the TV. It amazes him how he could do different things at the same time.

"Slim it, Shank." Newt shut the door and breathed deeply.

Newt was very nervous. He does not know how to face Mrs. Cord. He approached the reception and asked for Cord. The lady checked the list and smiled at him.

"Mrs. Cord is right down here, Sir. Please follow me." The lady lead the way and left when Mrs. Cord saw Newt and waved her hand to invite Newt.

Newt breathed deeply and started to walk towards the table. Newt was smiling at Mrs. Cord when he noticed that she was talking to someone. Who was she talking to? When Newt was closer to the table, he noticed a man in a suit with messy brown hair. He was slouching on the chair and Mrs. Cord was clearly reprimanding the man not to do so. Newt was almost there when it hits him. The scent. The scent that he really really wanted to avoid. Thomas was here. He wanted to run far far away. He can't deal with this now. He just can't but he cannot back out, he would look like a coward.

"Welcome, Newton." Mrs. Cord stood up and offered her hand for Newt to shake while Thomas swiftly turned his head towards Newt with wide eyes. Newt shook her hand and looked at Thomas who was equally confused.

This is gonna be a painful night.


	7. Difficult Situation

Newt was embarrassed as hell. He sat down next to Thomas of all people. He was so anxious to get out of there. He can feel Thomas' heat and he can't just sit there and do nothing. They did not even greet each other, or even a simple nod.

"So, isn't this nice?" Mrs. Cord stated. Looking at the two boys in front of her.

Newt smiled at her for respect but Thomas on the other hand was looking at his mother for bloody murder. He was red with anger and confusion.

"Why is he here? You told me we were gonna have dinner alone." Newt wanted to punch Thomas for his audacity. He was the one who made a move on him and here he was getting all angry because the blonde was here.

"I wanted you two to talk, Honey. I don't believe that it was just a shortage of Newt's talent that made him give up." Thomas was red again, probably because of embarrassment. Newt smiled because this time Thomas was the one who was exasperated.

"Okay, fine. I did something. I was feel-" Newt can't believe Thomas was about to tell his mother what happened. Hell no. He took Thomas' arm and spoke.

"Thomas was feeling sick and he asked me to not do it. We both did. I was feeling nervous doing my first painting with a person as a subject and he wanted to back out the last minute. We're sorry but we're incredibly uncomfortable with the whole situation." Newt blurted out. He noticed that Thomas was looking at his arm and Newt noticed that his hand was caressing it. He took his hands back not knowing what came over him to caress Thomas' arm.

"Thomas! You wanted to back out?! Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Cord was visibly disarrayed with the situation.

Thomas was looking down at himself and Newt wanted to punch him lightly to stare at his mother.

"Okay. It seems like you two has some issues to talk about. But you'll get through this right? At least for me?" Mrs. Cord pleaded.

Newt hated how easily Mrs. Cord was about to sway his decision to not go back and be with that awful situation.

"Mom, no. Clearly Newt and I do not want to do it. Please let this go. It's just for a decoration for god sake." Thomas snapped at his mother. Newt was surprised.

"Newton? Don't you really want to do it?" Mrs. Cord looked at Newt with puppy eyes clearly begging him.

"I would but I threw the painting." Thomas looked at Newt with an expression that said 'YOU DID?!' "I thought it would not matter because we were not doing it anyway." Newt replied hoping that the lady would be discouraged by the act.

"Well, that settles it," Newt relaxed and sighed with victory. "Newt will be willing to do it again. You just have to sort things out, Thomas. You'll just have to start over." Mrs. Cord said with glee.

What? How did that happen? Newt sat up in stance and looked at Mrs. Cord and so did Thomas.

"What?! Newt did not agree that he would do it again!" Thomas shouted a little to loudly which made some eyes stare at them. Newt was hurt, it seems like Thomas was getting rid of him. He was the one who kissed him right?

"Newt said he would. The only problem is the painting was garbaged. That can be easily be replaced." Mrs. Cord's voice was calm again seeking like she assumed she just won.

"Mom! Please, don't do this." Thomas was begging now. Newt was now sure that Thomas did not want to do this confusing thing too.

"Thomas! Get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you? I have never seen you this agitated before! You'll do this. And don't tell me I'm being unfair because I don't ask you for many things for me. Please, just this once." Mrs. Cord snapped at Thomas.

Wow, Newt thought, all these trouble for a stupid decoration. Newt looked at Thomas and he knew that Thomas was defeated and he had no choice but to do it again. The confusion and the frustration.

There was an uncomfortable silence all throughout the dinner only to be broken by Mrs. Cord.

"I just have to say this, Thomas. You look like shit." Newt was taken a back. This was his first time hearing the lady curse.

"Thanks, Mom. Total confidence booster." Thomas whined but smiled at his mom. Mrs. Cord was too cute for people to be mad at her for so long.

Mrs. Cord was thinking hard. The silence was back. An uncomfortable silence.

"Newton, you have lots of friends and connections, right?" Mrs. Cords asked, her hands on her chin.

"Yes, Maam." Newt chirped.

"Well, you must introduce Thomas to one of your lady friends."

Thomas suddenly looked up and stared at his mother, disbelief in his eyes. Newt on the other hand was turning red at the thought.

"Yes! Maybe that's it! You may be in a rut! That's the solution. Newt, find him a girl to play with." Mrs. Cord ordered.

Newt was hyperventilating. He can't do that. No, that would be so awkward. He can't watch Thomas kiss another girl without thinking about their kiss together.

Thomas was swearing and fanning himself. He was clearly exasperated.

"'Mom, that's not necessary. I did found someone but I blew it." Newt could feel Thomas' piercing stare. There it was again. The feeling of surge of electricity. Did Thomas mean him?

"Well, forget about her. Newton here will find a better one. Right, Newt?" Newt cringed at the word her.

"Yup." Newt hated how his voice sounded off. Like he was saying what he does not mean.

"That's settled then!"

They ended dinner with goodbyes and both of the boys sharing a handshake and a smile together before they parted.


	8. Sappy Puppy

Newt wanted the earth to swallow him. He stayed away for a week for a reason. He did not want to deal with this again. It's very stressful to think about it. Seeing Thomas' texts once again on his phone terrified him.

"Hey, Sorry for my mom. I know it's hard for you but this is for her. Let's work together, yeah? T."

Yeah, like it's that simple! How can Newt work together with Thomas knowing that those lips touched his.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did. I promise to really behave. Let's get re-acquainted first before we start again, please. Back at my place? Don't worry, I won't make a move on you again. I get it. I truly get it."

Newt can feel the sadness of the text. He felt sorry for Thomas, genuinely sorry.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm okay at your place. Lunch then?"

Newt was dreading to reply but he hit send anyways. The reply was instantaneous.

"Cool. Thanks, man. For the second chance. See you at 10. :)"

Newt was willing to work through this but then he remembered Mrs. Cord's request, to find him a lady to have fun with. God, even repeating himself felt like a jab through his heart. Newt does not know why he feels this way, he liked Thomas but not *that* way.

Newt made his was to Thomas'. He was nervous as hell. The last time he was here he was ready to murder someone because of his anger and he fears that he will exit this building again with the same feeling. He knocked. And waited.

"Hey, welcome back." Thomas' smile was warm and soothing. It had the ability to make Newt smile too, and he did. "Come in. I cooked."

Newt entered the room and the delicious aroma of various dishes entered his nostrils. If the air was the indication, he would say that the meals would be good.

"I hope you like Chinese cuisines." Thomas asked Newt as he skipped back to the kitchen. Newt found it suspicious that Thomas was not feeling awkward as he did. He still feels lightheaded being in this room with the kiss repeating itself in his brain.

"Yeah. It's fine. I love Chinese." Newt sat down the dining table.

"Good." Thomas face was basically glowing with joy. Newt wondered if it was his presence but if it was, Thomas should have been more happier the other day when they were tricked by his mom with a supposed dinner.

Newt watched Thomas as he danced around the kitchen knowing where everything goes. God, he was hungry. His tummy basically growled. Thomas transferred the food to a plate and served it at the table.

"Enjoy." Newt was all over the food before Thomas was even finished, eliciting a laugh from the brunette.

"Easy there, Tiger." Thomas chimed as he sat down and started eating.

"Sorry, it's so good." Newt barely finished what he wanted to say because he was so damn hungry and the food in front of him was so damn good.

They ate in silence but was broken by a choking sound coming from Newt. Newt was all red and almost at the brink of death but Thomas just laughed. When Newt regained himself, he laughed too realizing how stupid he must have looked.

"So, how are you?" Thomas asked, eyes on his food and not on Newt.

"I've been through better but I'll survive." There was no point in lying, Newt thought.

"Newt, I am so sorry about that kiss. It just happened. Heat of the moment. I was so into my thoughts and It made me lose my ability to think." Thomas rambled on and on apologizing. Newt felt guilty because it was just a kiss and it seemed like Thomas was apologizing for committing murder.

"Thomas, it's okay. Really. I was just really confused at that time. I don't know how to act and I stayed away because I can't handle the situation properly. I'm sorry too." Newt meant everything he said but he was still confused now.

"Sorry to put you through that. I just... I just really liked you. That's all." 'Liked', Newt was struck with pain. He did not expect that Thomas would get over him that easily. He should really be thankful right now but he isn't.

"Why did you stop calling?" Both of them were surprised by the question Newt threw. Newt wanted to know.

"I... uh... well... Maybe you didn't really want to talk to me. I was so sad that I blew it and I did not want to give you any reason to stay away from me even more." Thomas voice cracked. Newt really heard the regret. "So I stopped calling you to give you time to think. But I was mostly afraid you won't come back so I just stopped the calls to make it easier for you and me." Thomas continued. Newt had this heavy feeling inside and he wanted to give Thomas a hug but he refrained from doing so as to not give the brunette hope of this working.

"It's fine, Thomas. As you can see we're here. Together, so the staying away didn't really work." Thomas looked at him and smiled because Newt was smiling too.

"Thank you, Newt." Newt felt a piece of that heavy burden being lifted from his shoulder and he knew Thomas did too. They were smiling again. It felt good to smile again... And they started eating again, this time they had a lighter conversation.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Thomas inquired taking the empty plates to the sink.

Newt browsed to the large collection of DVDs that Thomas owned. He had every genre in there.

"Wow. Movie geek much?" Newt teased.

"What can I say, I like to love dangerously." Thomas laid back at the couch. Newt liked this atmosphere.

"Hmmm. Twilight? Really?" Newt took it out of its place and shook it at Thomas who was red from embarrassment.

"Thats.. I uh... That's not mine." Thomas defended himself.

"Right, Sappy Puppy." Newt laughed as he placed it back. Newt continued to search for a good movie. He was taking too long and it made Thomas whine.

"Just pick something already." Thomas whined like a child.

"Okay okay. Here. I haven't watched this yet" Newt handed Thomas the DVD.

"Seriously? Rom Com? Whose sappy now?" Thomas laughed and teased Newt and he kicked his shin.

"Still you, twilight lover."

Thomas put the movie in and they sat comfortably on the couch with some popcorn.

Newt liked this. No tension. No awkward moments. No unfortunate exchanges. But as difficult it is to admit he did miss the smirks and the teases though.

"That guy is a jerk. Why wouldn't he just make a proper move?" Newt complained at the screen.

"Maybe because he does not know how and didn't want to seem like a creep." Thomas responded. Newt noticed that they were talking about two different things until now.

"Well, what made him think that those moves, as he calls it, is not more creepy?" Newt smirked.

"Maybe because saying 'I like you' on the first date isn't actually ideal." Thomas turned to look at Newt and Newt likewise. The same look Thomas gave him when they first met was there. The glow in his eyes were very present. Newt wanted it again. He wanted Thomas' lips on him. His brain saying the phrase like a mantra; kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. He was ready this time. But Thomas averted his stare back to the TV. Newt was left flustered.

"Maybe he did not know when to make a move when the situation demands it." Newt stated in frustration.


	9. Shoe laces, Ice and Dark Sky

"That movie was absolute shit." Newt said, his British accent becoming thicker, throwing his hands in frustration.

"I'm glad you thought so too. I wanna puke all of the sudden." Thomas groaned and threw a pillow on the TV.

Both of them got up and Thomas went to the bathroom. Newt wandered around the apartment. His apartment was big, like it was meant for 2 people. Thomas was neat and clean, everything was arranged properly but not too much that it makes you afraid to touch anything. The paint around the apartment was the color of light blue nearing to white. It made the room look more clean and tidy. He only really noticed it now. There were only two doors on the current room and he knew that the other one was for the bathroom that means that the other one was for Thomas' bedroom.

"So, having fun?" Thomas emerged from the bathroom while zipping his pants. Goddamn, Newt thought.

"I don't know what fun is like for you but I'm currently not doing anything." Newt answered as he mindlessly wandered around the apartment. Without warning he suddenly tripped on something and fell face down.

"Newt!" Thomas screamed and ran down towards he blonde. "Are you okay?" Thomas got close to Newt. Newt felt Thomas' warm hands on his cheek.

"I'm fine. Really." Newt rubbed his head.

"You should really tie your shoelace properly." Thomas said. Newt was confused because when he looked at his feet, both shoelaces were tied properly.

"What do you mean?" Newt asked quizzically.

"I just don't know what to do if you fell for someone else." Thomas smirked and tapped Newt's head.

Newt's heart fluttered like crazy. Beating fast and he can't calm down. Thomas, damn, why do you have to say things like that? The mantra started again (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me). They just stared at each other while Thomas was giving him his cheeky grin. If the bastard won't do it, Newt will. Was Newt sure? Does he have the courage? Won't he pass out? Newt can't take this torture anymore. JUST KISS HIM, NEWT!

"C'mon. Get up." And just like that Newt missed his chance. Thomas stood up, like a snap of a finger, the heat he felt between them vanished. Thomas offered him a hand and Newt took it, he stood up trying his hardest not to fall because of his weakened knees.

"You sure you're alright?" Thomas asked as he helped Newt to the couch.

"Y-yeah. Dandy." Newt lied. Of course he's not alright! He just had the urge to kiss Thomas! An impulse that even to him was unusual.

"I'll get ice." Thomas said and ran down the kitchen.

Newt was feeling lightheaded again. But right now all he can think of was having Thomas. He wanted their lips to be thrashed together. He wanted nothing more. It was a longing lingering inside him. Surely, Thomas wanted the same thing. Newt decided to go with his instincts even if he'll regret it later.

"Sorry I don't have much ice. Here's all I have." Thomas handed Newt a compress filled with ice. Newt took it and put it above his head. As soon as Thomas sat down, Newt was gonna do it. He's gonna make his move.

Newt can't believe that his heart was beating like crazy. He was nervous. Somehow in his head, in his now deranged head, he's thinking that Thomas is going to reject him.

Thomas neared the couch and sat down beside Newt facing the blonde. Newt was very nervous he thought he was going to pass out. Thomas was smiling at him and Newt can't take his eyes out of those lips that touched his the week before.

"You okay, Newt?" Thomas inquired, worrying that Newt might be suffering from a concussion.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. I just... um... I'm fine." Newt hated how confused he sound. It was so obvious that he was thinking of something else. This was not how he normally function. But right now, he doesn't care but can't get himself to do what he wanted to do.

"You should really lie down." Thomas grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and handed it to Newt.

"No, I'm really fine." Newt did not want the pillow or the sleep.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" Thomas inched towards Newt closing some distance between them.  
Newt wanted everything that is Thomas. Right here. Right now. He wanted it but he can't say anything. He can't tell Thomas what he wanted, not after he got angry after Thomas kissed him.

"I don't know." Newt simply said.

"Well, do you want to watch another movie?" Thomas suggested.

"Yeah. That'll be good. You pick."

"Good that."

They sat on the couch once more but Newt can't really concentrate, not when he's sitting with Thomas. He looked at Thomas and he was totally engrossed on the movie. Was Thomas seriously not feeling Newt's tension? God, he was so oblivious.

Then a sound of a loud boom roared. Both of them looked at the window.

"Woah. That's a very dark sky. And it's only... 4:15." Thomas looked at his watch and then at Newt.

"4:15? Have we really been here long?" Newt wondered. "Maybe I should go now."

"Yeah. Okay. You should. You don't want that hair of yours to get wet, do you?." Thomas chuckled.

Newt got up and walked towards the front door. So much for Newt's plan for kissing session. Thomas followed closely.

"Should I walk down with you?" Thomas asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I won't get lost." Newt replied.

"Ok. Take care then, Newt. I had fun today."

"Me too. Bye, Tommy." Thomas eyes widen and he smiled dashingly. Newt's cheek flushed as he realized he just used his made up nickname.

"Bye, Newtie."

Newt walked down the aisle and wondered what could've happened if he'd done what he wanted to. He just chuckled at how stupid he made himself in there. He was like a predator, a confused predator. He was embarrassed for all the things he was thinking in there.

He got out of the building and went straight to the bus stop. There was no shelter there so he just hoped that the rain would start when he got to the bus. But, just like hope is all lost, the rain started pouring.

"Bloody great." Newt sighed and tried to cover his head with his hands that made no difference. "Where the hell is that bloody bus?!" Newt thought in confusion. The rain was pouring very hard and it took him a matter of seconds to get drenched. He wanted to scream his lungs out.

"Newt!"

Newt suddenly heard someone call out his name and he looked around. He turned his head and saw Thomas standing there with an umbrella and a smile. He came closer to Newt and offered him shelter under his umbrella.

"You are all wet." Thomas chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Let's go. You're staying until the rain stops."

"What if it stops in the morning?"

"You'll sleep in my bed if that happens." Thomas smiled at Newt.

Despite the cold, Newt felt warm and fuzzy inside. This was perfect. The two of them in close proximity, smiling at each other, under an umbrella, under the rain. Newt had butterflies. Millions of them.


	10. Sleepy Newtie

Newt was soothed by the hot water that's trickling down his body. This was exactly what he needed to shut out the coldness of the rain. He felt relaxed, like the water was massaging every inch of his body. This feels nice. He was on Thomas' bedroom bathroom.

"Newt! My clothes maybe a little bit big on you, is that okay?" Thomas yelled at him.

"Yep! Thanks, Thomas!" Great, just great. Him in Thomas' clothes, that's not stimulating at all.

Newt turned off the shower and wrapped himself with a towel that Thomas gave to him before he got in. He looked at himself on the mirror and told himself to behave. He got out of the bathroom and saw Thomas laying down the clothes in his bed. Newt stopped on his tracks to not distract Thomas. Thomas noticed him and there was a sudden change in his expression. Newt suddenly felt self-conscious as he felt Thomas' eyes examining him. He saw Thomas go red and Newt felt awesome that he has this effect on Thomas.

"I - uh - the c-clothes are here. *coughs*" Thomas stuttered, "I'll w-wait outside. I made hot chocolate." Thomas shifted his gaze and headed for the room. Before he closed the door he stole a glance at Newt and he was gone.

Newt was in heaven! Thomas still likes him! At least that would hold off for awhile. He took the clothes and he wore them. Thomas was right, they were too big on him. After he's dressed, he went out the bedroom and saw Thomas at the table sipping his hot choco. He sat with Thomas and blew his drink.

"Thank you." Newt said as he sipped his drink.

"Hey, hot coco's not that difficult to make."

"No," Newt chuckled "I meant for letting me stay here until the rain stops."

"No problem. I was not going to let you freeze to death and you've got a long way home." Thomas was basically murdering Newt with his smiles.

They sat in silence constantly stealing glances at each other.

"So, you've seen my other paintings?" Newt asked, remembering the time when Thomas said that his mother introduced him to one of Newt's paintings.

"Yeah. All of them actually. I love them. It looks good at my parents place. She hangs then everywhere." Thomas shared, laughing.

"You like them?" Newt was aware he was blushing.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?! There beautiful and I can really tell that you put lots of passion in your work." Thomas looked at Newt. Newt melted at the stare but he knew he must not let Thomas notice.

"Enough about me. What about you? What do you do?" Newt did want to know. It seemed like Thomas was not doing anything for the time he knew him.

"Well, I'm an editor in a magazine."

"Editor?"

"Yeah, but I basically don't really put much effort into it. There are two of us and we split the work so that it isn't too much for one person but basically my mom owns the company and I don't like leeching from my parent's money so I take jobs outside like bartending, waitering and the likes. For now I'm just an editor. I just finished the last project last night."

"And Mrs. Cord lets you do that?"

"Yeah. She doesn't seem to mind. She wants me to be independent and that's what I'm going for."

"That's good."

They were silent again but this silence was not an awkward one. The silence was warm and comforting. This was what Newt wanted. A person who he can say nothing at all but it would still be okay.

Newt was getting sleepy while watching TV. Thomas noticed it and looked at the time. The rain was still pouring hard and seems like it was gonna last all night till dawn. He switched of the TV and turned to Newt.

"You should really go to be before you fall off the couch." Thomas said startling the blonde awake.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Newt rubbed his eyes. "Do you have extra sheets for the couch?"

"Yeah. Wait, I'll get it." Thomas sprinted away, disappearing to the bedroom.

Newt was very sleepy and he just wanted to lie down. He stuffed his face on the couch. He felt himself slip from reality and into his dreams..

"Hey, you're not sleeping there." Thomas woke Newt up again. He was carrying sheets and a pillow.

"I don't think the floor would be even more comfortable." Newt managed to joke despite of his sleepiness. Thomas chuckled and pulled Newt out of the couch.

"No, silly, you're taking my bed." Thomas led Newt to his bedroom.

"What? I'm the guest. I should be the one sleeping on the couch."

"I insist. Take my bed. I'll be fine on the couch"

Thomas sat Newt on his bed and Newt laid down grabbing the sheets and hugging the pillow.

"Okay. If you really insist." Newt was barely saying the words because he was yawning.

"Yes. Yes. I insist. Good night, Newt." Thomas wrapped Newt in a blanket, switch off the lamp, and headed for the door.

"Hmmmm. Good night, Tommy."

Thomas smiled and really closed the door letting the blonde sleep.


	11. OKAY! OKAY! I LIKE HIM, OKAY!

Newt felt the rays of the sun on his face. He was blinded by it. He stirred and stretched on the bed. He was feeing great after a good night sleep. Newt still can't believe he's still at Thomas' and he slept on his bed. He smiled like an idiot looking back.

"Morning, Newt." Newt almost fell from the bed when He got frightened by the voice. He saw that Thomas was at the other side of the bed.

"Hmmmm. Stop moving so much. It's still early." Thomas stirred on the bed and faced the other side.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Newt asked in confusion.

"It's still my bed, right?" Thomas' voice was tired.

"Uh, you know what I mean."

"I had trouble sleeping last night and I got up to get something out of my room." Thomas started. "When I got here, you were calling my name and I just assumed it was an invitation to bed." Thomas turned to Newt with a smug look on his face.

Newt remembered that Minho told him that he was sleep talking, calling out Thomas' name. Newt blushed and he was certain that it was deep red.

"Sorry. Someone told me that I talk in my sleep." Newt said refusing to look at Thomas.

"What was I doing on your subconscious?" Thomas turned to him completely eager to hear an answer.

Newt blushed even more. This was not the best morning ever.

"I-uh. Look, the sun is out. Thank you for having me. I should really go now." Newt swayed the topic.

"Oh, no. You're not leaving here without having breakfast." Thomas jumped out of the bed, stretched and went to the kitchen.

"That's not really nece-ugh." Thomas was out of the room before Newt could decline the offer. He plopped down back to bed and groaned. He fell asleep once more.

"Get up! Sleepyhead!" Thomas woke Newt up with a cheery yell.

"5 more minutes, Mom." Newt sleepily said. Thomas chuckled at how cute Newt was being.

"C'mon, get up. Breakfast is ready." Thomas grabbed Newt out of bed and brought him to the kitchen.

Although Newt was still sleepy, he cannot deny that he was hungry as hell and Thomas was a good cook. Well, good is an understatement.

"Dig in, Newtie." Thomas sat down across from him. Newt secretly liked the nickname Thomas gave him.

They ate, shared stories, and laughed. They were having so much fun until the breakfast was over.

"Thanks, Thomas. That was one of the most delicious breakfasts I have ever eaten." Newt was so full and he was rubbing his tummy. "Oh, I'll check my phone. I may have missed messages." Newt ran down back to Thomas' bedroom.

Newt took his phone and looked at the messages. There was one from Brenda. Brenda was one of his friends from a gallery art show. They were close friends and Newt really liked her.

"Newt! There's this gallery tonight and they are going to throw an after party, wanna come? The hostess is my friend and I can get you in. You can bring Minho, or someone else. Game?" The text was sent 10 minutes ago.

Newt thought of bringing Minho but then again maybe Thomas wanted to come. That would be fun.

"Hey, Brenda. I'll be glad to go! But, I'm not bringing Minho."

"Oooo. You finally dating someone?"

Newt wanted to laugh. This situation, whatever it is, is not dating. More like a teasing party.

"It's complicated. Anyways, see you tonight."

"Spill the beans if we meet, Loser. Bye, love you."

Brenda was a good friend. She always had Newt's back whenever he need someone to talk to, aside from Minho.

Newt emerged back to the kitchen and took a seat near the sink where Thomas was washing the dishes.

"Hey, wanna go to a party tonight?" Newt asked.

"A party? You trying to get me drunk?" Thomas was still facing the dishes but Newt could see a faint smirk. Dodgy, bastard.

"Slim it, Shank." Newt rolled his eyes. "So? Are you in?"

"Hell, yeah!" Thomas threw his hands up in the air spilling bubbles from the soap everywhere.

Newt arrived at the party and it was filled with people. He was having trouble getting inside because it was difficult for him to get through the crowd. Thomas told him that he was waiting at the bar so he's going there. It took him at least 5 minutes to get from the entrance to the bar. When he arrived there, he was scanning the room for Thomas. It was kind of difficult to see because of the dim lights but he still saw Thomas. He was laughing. Was he drunk already? Newt thought. He was about to approach Thomas when he saw that he was already talking to some girl. He was mortified and annoyed. Not because the bimbo was all handsy on Thomas but because of the fact that Thomas was actually laughing at her shallow jokes. The girl then closed the distance between her and Thomas and whispered something in Thomas' ears that made him change his expression. THAT BITCH! He wanted to rip the hair out of that head of hers. He was about to storm to them when a pair of hands grabbed him towards the crowd.

"Hey!" Brenda screamed at him, which was understandable because the music was too damn loud.

"Hey! Nice to see you again!" Newt was glad to see her even though he was a little bit preoccupied with the scene the witnessed.

"Who were you about to approach back at the bar?" Brenda asked while she was dancing with the beat.

"Nothing." Newt did not want to talk about the situation here. Brenda stopped dancing as she saw Newt's face hardened.

"Outside. Now." Brenda grabbed Newt's arm and led him to a door which leads to the outside of the bar.

"Spill." Brenda demanded, crossing her arms.

"There's nothing to spill." Newt avoided her stare.

"If there is nothing to spill then your face should not be like that." Brenda was being the mother hen she always was when Newt was troubled. "Is that Thomas guy giving you a hard time?"

"How did y-"

"Minho told me that you were pining for a young gentleman. And no, I don't mind that you like boys. What surprised me is that it took you this long to actually make a move." Brenda said with an egotistical look on her face.

"I pine for no man. And I did not make the move. He kissed me, not the other way around."

"What?! HE KISSED YOU? And!? What happened?" Brenda was ecstatic and punched Newt on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Don't tease me here, Newt! Spill it!" Brenda basically was about to run around him because of excitement.

"Nothing happened. I stormed out. I did not like him the way he liked me." Newt did not look in Brenda's eyes again.

"And now?"

"What?"

"DO YOU LIKE HIM NOW?"

Newt was shocked at Brenda's enthusiasm.

"I swear to God, Newt! If you are holding yourself back, I will punch you square in the face! Why are you even trying to sabotage yourself? You can be quite stupid sometimes you know..." Brenda rambled on and with Newt's annoyance with the earlier scene with that bimbo, that bimbo blew his tolerance out of his head, he was getting tired and angry and he just wished that everybody he knew stopped pushing him to force himself to admit that he liked Thomas too.

"and with that boy, nonetheless. So he kissed you, what did you feel? Why do you really have to be confused so much..."

STOP.

"I mean c'mon Newt! You've been doing this to yourself and for the 2 years I've known you, you never went out with anyone..."

TALKING.

"Newt, seriously! Just let go! It's going to be fine! You don't have to be a fucking scaredy cat..."

"OKAY! OKAY! I LIKE HIM, OKAY! I WANT TO KISS HIM EVERY TIME WE ARE TOGETHER! I WANT TO BE HIS EVEN THOUGH MY BODY TELLS ME NOT TO! I WANT HIM! ALL OF HIM! AND I WAS A FUCKING IDIOT TO EVEN STORM OUT AFTER THAT KISS! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FORGET ABOUT THAT KISS BECAUSE I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN! OKAY? YOU HAPPY?!" Newt blew like a volcano but he felt a ton lighter. It was like a burden inside him was set free and he can now breathe deeply.

"So you do like him?" Brenda had this satisfied look on her face like she was planning this all along to get Newt to talk.

"Yeah. I do. I really do." Newt was calmer now. Being able to say the things he wanted to for days.

"So? What's the problem?"

"He's with a girl right now."

"Well, let's get your boyfriend back."

"He's not my boy-"

"Why can't you let me just have my moment? Why? Huh? Does it give you pleasure?"

"Sorry." Newt was laughing now.

"Let's just go back inside."


	12. I'm Happy For Him

Brenda was having trouble looking for Newt. She searched every nook and cranny she can find at this bar and she couldn't just find him. When they went back, Newt ran out on her even before arriving at the bar. Brenda was confused at first but quickly understood why. Thomas was kissing the bimbo quite aggressively. Brenda felt bad for Newt and he wanted to kick Thomas' ass.

"Okay. If I were Newt. Where would I be?" Brenda thought. Brenda's eyes sparkled.

She ran to the exit and sprinted right across the bar where the gallery art show happened. And just like telepathy, Newt was there. Looking at paintings.

"At least he stopped sobbing." Brenda thought.

Newt was looking at this abstract paint that caught his eye.

"Hey." He heard someone call him. It was Brenda.

"Hey. Why did you leave the party?" Newt asked while looking at Brenda coming closer.

"I don't care about the party. I care about you." Brenda was right next to Newt now and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine." Newt said as he was lying his head on Brenda's shoulders. "I'm fine."

"I believe you." This was why he found a friend in Brenda. She knew when to balance her sarcasm.

"Sorry for running out on you. I just have to get out of there as fast as I could." They were walking now with Brenda tied to his arm.

"I get it. I would've ran out to if it was someone I like."

"Hmmmm."

"Do you like him any less?"

They were silent for a moment.

"No. In fact, I think I like him now even more knowing that I have competition." Newt smiled. A sad smile, Brenda corrected herself.

"So you're going to fight for him?" Brenda was smirking now.

"No."

Brenda was dumbfounded.

"B-But why?" Brenda was confused.

"I had my chance. And those chances were numerous and I neglected it. If he wants to be with other people then I'm not gonna deprive him of that choice." Newt was teary eyed now.

Brenda was not amazed at how strong Newt is being but rather she was amazed by how deeply Newt felt for Thomas. Newt knew Thomas for no more than 10 days but here he was, about to cry.

"Newt, you still have a chance. You can still get him." Brenda insisted.

"If he's going to be happy with her then I'm happy for him." Newt simply said and smiled at Brenda. Brenda knew that this was too raw to mess with so she just laid on his arm and continued walking.


	13. Half of the Painting

"Dude, where were you last night?"

Newt read Thomas' text over and over again. He could just be straight with him and tell him that he was there last night, he just couldn't get closer to him because he was locking lips with some woman but that would mean he's desperate. But that was the case, he was desperate. Very desperate.

"I was but I was feeling a little sick so I went home. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"That's okay, Newt. I had a blast yesterday! Don't worry!"

'Of course you did. You had someone up in your face. How could you not have a blast' Newt thought while reading the text. He was so angry that he did not even bothered to reply.

"Newt? You still there? Can we start the painting today? We really need to start early because I might be busy next week. :("

Newt was dreading to see him today because he still has not processed everything that happened last night but he did want to start early. He wants to move on to other projects too.

"Yeah. How about at my place? I've been to yours twice and you haven't been in mine."

Newt rather work here than risk his sanity when he got at Thomas' and saw the slut there.

"That would be cool! Text me the details. Be there in an hour! :))"

Newt could basically feel the giddiness Thomas was having. He felt sick but decided to throw it under a carpet.

'If he's happy with her, I'm happy for him.' Newt told himself.

Newt was playing with his phone when he heard a knock oh his door.

"God, even his knock seems cheery." Newt complained in an unknown voice.

Newt went out of his bedroom and walked towards the door. Newt was expecting a lot of smiles and little blushing from Thomas because of the oh-so-great-night he had. He opened it and saw Thomas standing there and it was not what he expected. Thomas was hunching his back, slouching even. His eyes were sad and he had a frown.

"Thomas?"

Thomas was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Newt. He was smiling now.

"Hey, Newt! Ready to get to it?" Thomas said while boasting a very fake smile.

"Sure?" Newt does not exactly know what was going on. "Come in." Newt added.

Thomas walked in and patted Newt on the back. Newt can't still shake the feeling that Thomas' aura was different. Not the happy and annoying glow he always had.

"Where would you like me to sit?" Thomas asked scanning the room.

"Um, don't you want to eat something first? I have lots of-"

"No, actually. I just have to be somewhere right now. Can we start?" Thomas was harsh and Newt was taken aback. Why was he being a dick when he was the one licking the dirt of that girl last night?

"Oh. Uh.. Okay. Just sit right here and I'll go get my stuff." Newt pointed at the chair and he went to his bedroom and grabbed the materials he needed. Why was Thomas acting weird? He, of all people, should not be.

He went out of his room and started to set up. He glanced at Thomas once in a while and noticed him deep in his thoughts. He was acting rather strangely.

"Ready?" Newt asked him, holding the brush he was gonna use.

"Yeah. Paint away."

Newt started. There was something different with Thomas. Sure his hair was longer but it was something more... emotional. He had this sad look in his eyes like he wanted to cry but couldn't. He looked tired and sleepy. What is going on? Newt continued to make strokes on his canvas, transferring Thomas on paper. Thomas was not smiling this time.

"Um, Thomas. Could you smile for a little bit?" Newt awkwardly gestured his hand because he couldn't look at Thomas as he was correcting something on the canvas.

"Sorry. Sure."

Newt looked at him again and it was still odd. This was not Thomas' smile. It was mot the same smile that also wanted him to smile, this was different. It was darker. It betrayed Thomas' good looks.

After 3 long hours, with breaks, Newt was able to finish half of the painting. He felt tired all over.

"Well?" Thomas asked.

"I finished half of the painting." He smiled. "When do you want to continue this?" Newt inquired.

"I don't know. You pick." Ok, now Thomas was being prissy.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem a little... Off." Newt asked while he was arranging his things.

"I just-um- have a lot of things to think about." Thomas just answered. "We're done right? I can go now?" Thomas was staring at Newt without expression.

"Y-Yeah. You can. Tomorrow then. I'll text you." Newt was flabbergasted by Thomas' harshness.

"K. See you." Thomas headed for the door and Newt was just following Thomas was his eyes. He was so lost about what was happening. Thomas turned to look back at Newt and then closed the door and he was gone. Newt's head throbbed.

"What just happened?" Newt was confused as hell. Just as we was about to be done cleaning his mess, Minho walked through the door.

"Hey, Newt. How you doing?" Newt was pleased that at least one person was cheery and happy.

"A little tired and confused." Newt answered truthfully. He noticed that Minho was carrying a small bag from the drug store.

"Is that a pack of condoms?" Newt asked in disgust.

"Hey, when I moved here you said to me 'no judgements'!" Minho was pointing at Newt which earned an laugh from Newt.

"Not judging, just observing."

Newt heard Minho snort and he chuckled a bit.

"Wow, is this that Thomas guy?" Minho asked while he approached Newt's painting.

"Yeah. It's not done but you can still see it's him. Oh, have you bumped into him on your way inside?"

"Yeah, I did! He was acting so strangely. He was looking at me with this look of anger like he's gonna murder me or something and then he saw the bag that I was holding and he suddenly was about to lose it!" Minho shared.

"Huh. That's odd. He doesn't even know you." Newt realized he haven't even mentioned Minho to Thomas. He does not even knew that Newt had a roommate.

"You did not talk about me at all? That's rude!" Minho was clearly upset but Newt knew he would get over it somehow.

"What?! You just did not come up in the conversations.."

"Because you were so preoccupied controlling yourself not to pounce on him?" See? Minho got over it and now he was teasing Newt.

"Shut it, Minho!" Newt slammed his door close and he heard Minho laugh and enter his own room.


	14. You're Worth Waiting For

Newt was walking up the stairs, his materials clinging to his side, to meet Thomas at his apartment. He was wondering what happened to him yesterday and he was sincerely hoping that Thomas' mood would somehow lighten up today.

He reached his front door and knocked twice. He was somehow nervous to go back here because the last time he did they slept together. Newt chuckled at the thought because they actually did not "sleep" together, they just slept.

He was silently laughing on his head and was taken back to reality when the door opened. Newt's smile suddenly vanished.

"Yes?" It was that woman. She was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Newt's heart was crushed by a thousand pieces. He did not know what to do. It felt like his whole world was crumbling down. He wanted to leave but that was not an option for his pride.

"I-Is Thomas here?" Newt stuttered. He did not feel intimidated but rather angry. He wanted to rip the girl's head and throw it in the dumpster.

"And you are?" The woman was pretty, he can't deny that fact. She has this deep blue eyes that goes very well with the dark hair. She was shorter than Newt. But damn, she has a bitchy face with her current expression.

"Newt." She looked at him and called out for Thomas. Her stare never left Newt.

"Thomas! A 'Newt' is looking for you! Are you expecting him?"

"Yeah! Hold on!" Thomas responded from what Newt can gather was from the bathroom.

And when she got Thomas' approval, her expression changed and her nastiness faded away. It surprised Newt that a slut looking predator could look pretty and nice in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, sorry, I'm usually not this tense towards strangers."

Of course you aren't, you've known Thomas for mere minutes before sucking on his lips, Newt thought.

"I'm Teresa." She held her hand and Newt shook it. "Come in, if Thomas was expecting you then there's little chance of you being a psychopath." She was smiling at him with this warm smile. It was as if she was a different person in the bar.

"Th-Thank you." Newt was still crushed and he wanted to leave but his body couldn't do so.

"Uh, take a seat." Teresa offered him the couch.

Newt was not saying anything. He was stunned and very surprised. His mind was not working properly. They had sex. They should've. They did it. Oh, God they did. He wanted to pass out. He was breathing so hard he was almost hyperventilating.

"So, you're painting Thomas, huh?" Teresa sat next to him and offered him water.

"Y-Yeah. His mother wants it as a decoration." Newt took the water and gulped it down in one chug.

"Woah, someone's thirsty." Teresa giggled and looked at Newt.

"You know what, I get it..." Teresa stared at him with this knowing but friendly smile.

"Get wha-" Newt was interrupted when a shirtless Thomas emerged from the bath. Thomas was still wet from his shower and Newt eyed a drip of water running down his chest, his stomach, his-

"Thank God, you're done!" Teresa jumped from the couch and approached Thomas. She placed her hands on Thomas' chest and kissed him on his cheek. Thomas blushed and she disappeared into the room.

"So, you met Teresa.." Thomas stated awkwardly.

Newt was both angry and sad. He did not know what he was feeling, which was most of the time.

"Yeah. Nice lady. You dating her?" Newt's voice betrayed him.

There was silence in the room for awhile. Newt was dreading what Thomas would say.

"I dunno. Maybe? I like her a lot." Thomas said looking at Newt.

Newt wanted to die right now. Thomas really said that he likes her. A lot. Newt was having a difficult time to breathe. It was like the environment was trying to suffocate him. This was bad. Very bad. Why did he have to overthink every chance he had with Thomas. If it wasn't for his stupid brain then they would be together right now. In each other's arm.

"Good. She's really pretty. I hope it works out." why was Newt supporting him? He should be really saying that Thomas was making a bad decision. It should be him! Thomas kissed him first!

"Yeah. Me too." Thomas scratched his wet hair, "if you'll excuse me, I'll slip into something more...more" Thomas gestured on his half-naked body and went back go his bedroom.

As soon as the doors closed Newt stood up and started to panic. This was it. This was the day that he was really going to lose Thomas. He cannot take it. It was all going to fast. He knew he said he would try and be happy for Thomas but this was so fucking hard now that he knows that he really, really likes Thomas.

After 10 mins of pacing, he immediately sat down when Thomas came out of the room again. Thomas was drying his hair with a towel and went to the kitchen.

"Want anything?" Thomas asked.

'Yeah, you!' Newt screamed internally.

"Um, No, thanks." Newt declined the offer.

Thomas continued to look something in the fridge and when closed it he was carrying a big sandwich that looked like a day old.

"You're gonna eat that? That looks bad!" Teresa basically jumped to Thomas, grabbed the sandwich and threw it in the bin.

"Hey!" Thomas was in an inaudible voice from the final bite he took from the sandwich.

"That shower was fast." Thomas commented while Teresa was on the counter again touching Thomas. Newt severely wanted to gouge her eyes out.

"Yeah, well not that kind of girl." Teresa said and grabbed the apple Thomas got from the fridge. She was all handsy with Thomas and worse Thomas must like it.

"You want anything, Newt?" Teresa asked and Thomas chimed in. Wow, they still realized that he was still there. Newt thought they were gonna pounce on each other not even noticing Newt sitting on the couch.

"No. I just-let's get this painting done. I have to be somewhere after this." Newt was annoyed now. He wanted to hit both of them and he did not really care that the other one was a girl but he knew he can't do that.

"Right. Would you be fine waiting?" Thomas said to Teresa.

"You're worth waiting for." Teresa smiled and inched close to Thomas' lips.

Newt looked away not wanting to witness the single act that would shatter his heart.


	15. That was my Roommate

Newt was looking directly at Thomas. He was trying to finish his painting but it was very difficult to do that when Teresa was behind him, whispering thoughts and suggestions to Newt, which were all crap.

"Teresa, can you please not do that? I'm trying to work here." Newt finally said and Teresa put her hands up and sat in the kitchen still looking at scene.

Newt focused back on Thomas. Thomas was staring at him. Newt felt uneasy and uncomfortable. Thomas' stare was different. It was like he was judging him. Newt felt bad and he did not really know why Thomas was acting like a slinthead. He could really sense the regret Thomas' was giving him. It was like the happy part of his soul was not there anymore. What caused that? Newt suddenly realized that Thomas was the one who made the wrong decision by kissing Teresa. Why was he even guilty? Thomas was the one who gave up on whatever this is between them. Newt's soothing expression was turned to utter disgust. He was angry with Thomas. How could he act this way when Newt did not even do anything wrong. He was so annoyed and ready to leave. He was so consumed in his own thoughts that he never realized he actually finished the painting.

Newt was pulled back to reality and did not believe it. He actually finished it. How long has it been since hey started working? Thomas did not even ask for a break this time.

"I-I'm done. I'm actually done." Newt was very surprised. He did it. It was done.

"Really?" Thomas stood up but came to a stop and groaned. Apparently, his back hurts from sitting too still. How long has it been?

When he regained his composure, he ran to Newt who was still in awe of the painting. He felt Thomas at his back and awed under his breath. Thomas put his hand on Newt's shoulder and Newt came to a halt from his surprise and remembered he was angry with Thomas.

"Don't touch me." He shrugged to make Thomas let his shoulder go. Thomas obliged and kept his hands to himself. Newt was harsh, he knew that, but he can't have Thomas touching him without him falling deeper for the brunette.

"Are you guys do-," Teresa came out of the bedroom which both boys did not really have any idea when that happened.

"Oh my god, Newt! That's amazing! Wow!" Teresa was in Thomas arms now. Newt breathed deeply. He was too annoyed and angry and right now he would rather leave than stay in this situation.

"I can't believe you were working for 5 hours now." Teresa complained.

"5 hours?!" Newt and Thomas chimed together in utter disbelief.

"Yeah! I even tried to talk to both of you and you were just there doing your jobs so I went to bed instead than see this process." Teresa said with these hand gestures that were odd, even for Newt.

"Well, that's a lot of time." Thomas said.

"Yeah, well. It's getting late. I should go now." Newt carefully put the painting back to the stand and started to pack up.

"Oh, okay. We'll help you." Thomas said.

"No, It's be fine. Really." Newt swatted Thomas' hands away and Newt did not really cared about how Thomas reacted.

About 10 mins passed and he was about out the door. He said his goodbyes and headed out.

"Newt! Wait!" Thomas ran after him before he got to the stairs. Newt faced him with an exasperated look on his face.

They were silent for a moment when they were only stating at each other's eyes. Newt was not happy with that because Thomas has a girl waiting for him inside, to his dismay, so he coughed to get Thomas' attention.

"..W-We'll see each other again, right?" Thomas has this very worried look on his face.

"I don't know, Tommy. I don't know." Newt was sad. Incredibly sad. He just realized that the painting was done. That means they had no excuse anymore to see each other. Newt frowned as his heart was being crushed for the thousand time today.

"Newt-,"

"You should really go back. Your girlfriend is waiting for you."

"She's not my-,"

"Yeah. Right."

Thomas was getting red all over. Newt did not really mind that Thomas was getting angry at him for not letting him finish his dialogues.

"You done? Because I have to get going." Newt complained and just walked out.

"DAMN IT, NEWT!" Thomas shouted at him.

Newt was caught in surprise and he faced Thomas again.

"What did you say?"

"You're too fucking confusing!"

"I'm confusing?!"

"We were having a great time the other day and I basically felt like I had a real chance with you! I felt like you were wanting to kiss me all day and you talk about me in your sleep!" Thomas was shouting very loudly now.

"And then I went to yours yesterday and saw some guy hurriedly got out your apartment all sexed up and was buttoning his shirt up!" Thomas was tearing up now and Newt was getting confused. What guy?

"What are you-"

"I knocked at your door and this guy came out of your apartment like he was in a hurry! I assumed because you wanted him out of there because I was coming over! I was not really sure about it all but it became apparent to me that you two were screwing when I met him again in the hallway and was bringing a pack of condoms!" Newt eyes widened and he felt a sudden kick to his shin. It was Minho. Thomas was talking about Minho. Wait, was he there before Thomas came over? He did not even notice.

"So, was it good?! Was he your best!? Was fucking him better than dealing with your feelings for me?! Was that the reason why he exited hurriedly?! Because you ran out of condoms to use?!" Thomas was angry but Newt was too. How dare Thomas accuse him of sleeping with someone else?! Newt did not have the urge to explain himself to Thomas. If Thomas was pointing fingers he was going to too.

"What about you?! You were having such a great time the other night!" Thomas' look of anger turned to confusion.

"What other night?"

"Did you have fun having Teresa's mouth down your throat?! Did she give you everything that night?! God, and you accuse me of being confusing?! Fuck you, Thomas! You were the one who kissed someone else! You were the one who slept with someone else! And you were the one who started all this!" Newt was crying now, he did not know how to handle his feelings. Thomas was dumbfounded now, at least he had that. He turned away leaving Thomas puzzled.

"And that was my roommate, you fucking twit! He must have been fucking some girl in his room!" Newt called out before leaving finally.

Newt was sobbing now. How dare Thomas accuse him of sleeping with someone else? He was hurt and maybe them finishing this painting sooner was the right thing to do because right now, he did not want to look at Thomas.


	16. A Month

Newt was fidgeting in his seat. He was nervous to face Mrs. Cord. It's been 3 days after his fight with Thomas. He can't even keep his eyes dry when thinking about it. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Thomas. A lot.

"Newton! So glad to see you again!" Mrs. Cord's bright personality and mood was infectious and Newt can't help but smile, an act he was not able to do whole-heartedly for the past 72 hours.

"Hi, Sonya. Nice to see you again." He smiled and grabbed his bag and took out the painting wrapped in plastic.

"Oh, thank you, Newt! I've been waiting for this for days!" Mrs. Cord was tearing up the plastic cover and when everything was taken off, Mrs. Cord smile faded.

"Is something wrong, Sonya?" Newt asked, genuinely worried.

"No, it's just. The painting. It's..." Sonya trailed off. "Sad."

"Uh, *cough*, you don't like it?" Newt was worried that he disappointed Mrs. Cord.

"Yes, I like it. It's just different. That is all. It's like Thomas looks like... His eyes looks like longing for someone, someone he can't have. Did you find him someone before you did the painting, like I asked you to?"

"I didn't have to. He found someone himself." Newt did not even want to think about it. He spent most of his time away wondering what Thomas and Teresa could be doing right now. He hated his brain. Every part of it.

"Well, I can tell you this. He's not really happy with her based on this." Mrs. Cord was staring at the painting and Newt can't help but wonder about the things Mrs. Cord just said.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Sonya." Newt was feeling lowly of himself now. He let his best client down.

"Nonsense, Newton. The painting is different. It's sad and lonely but It has a story behind it. And that's why I like it. I can still see the passion and your hard work. And that's why I'm going to keep it." Mrs. Cord was holding Newt's hands now. He looked up and saw her genuine smile.

"Thank you, Sonya." Newt was smiling now too.

Newt was eating breakfast with Minho. Newt stared at Minho in disgust. He was basically ravaging the cereal like he's afraid he's going to lose it. Newt smiled a little but then he remembered his breakfast with Thomas, it was short but it was sweet, he missed it, he wanted it back, but he can't. He frowned again.

"Look. Look! I can balance the spoon on my lips." Newt looked at Minho who was demonstrating a silly trick. Minho was amused at himself but frowned when he saw Newt's teary eye. He took the spoon and looked directly at Newt.

"I hate seeing you like this, man." Minho was worried that Newt may never get over this.

"Its been a month and you haven't been the same and haven't been working. Newt, I'm really worried, okay? I don't want to see you get hit by a car again." Minho was leaning closer to him now.

Newt knew that Minho cared for him. They cared about each other like brothers. He loved Minho even though he annoys the crap out of Newt.

Newt felt bad that he was dragging the ones he love down with him. Brenda was basically sleeping at their apartment after the incident. He was just so sad and lonely that time that he was basically roaming the streets like he was sleepwalking. Worse, he tried to cross the street and a car hit him. He was fine but his leg got sprained. He can walk now but with a slightly noticeable limp.

Brenda and Minho was always there. Minho has not been sleeping in his room, more like in their living room, both of them. Newt tried to make them go back to their places but they would not budge.

"We'd rather have backaches from sleeping on the couch that cry at your funeral." He remembered Brenda said to her.

"Newt, you listening to me?" Minho snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry." Newt said quickly. " I'm fine now. Really. I'm starting to get over it." That was a big fat lie. Newt even feared that his feelings for Thomas was getting deeper.

"That's a bunch of crap." Minho snorted. "You still talk about him in your sleep, Newt." Newt hated his mind. He really did. Why can't he just suffered amnesia from the incident? That would have been more fitting.

"Well, I don't really care. I'm starting to get over him." Newt was playing with his food.

"Okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Do you want to go out tonight?" Minho offered.

"No, I'd rather stay here and read a book."

"Then I'm staying too." Minho gobbled his food again.

"No. Minho, I'm fine! You don't have to sacrifice your social life for me."

"Social life? What social life?" Minho asked, speaking in a British accent. That made Newt laugh.

"How long had you not have sex?" Newt asked.

"Uhhhh.. 2 weeks now." Minho was looking up trying to remember the last time he got laid.

"And you don't miss it?" Newt leaned forward.

"O-Oh, Newt. Listen, I-I love you but not in a way that I will s-sleep with yo-"

"WHAT? NO! I DID NOT MEAN THAT!" Newt snapped backwards to his chair. Minho sighed in relief.

"What I mean is, do you miss it?" Newt asked again.

"Yeah, sometimes." Minho nodded

"And you do realize you can't do that without leaving the apartment right?"

Newt was getting to him.

"Newt, you can't sway my decision to stay here with you by giving me a lecture on how I much I enjoy and miss sex."

Or, maybe not.

Newt sighed and just stared at his food, feeling defeated. He hated this. All of it.

"Look. Brenda and I planned to take you to the zoo tomorrow. And no, it's not a suggestion or a request. It's more of an order." Minho winked at Newt.

Newt sighed. Fine. He will do it.


	17. The Zoo

"Hey, look at that!" Brenda released Newt from her grip and stared at a monkey that swayed from branch to branch.

"You have a real knack for monkeys, you know. Even the people you date seem like monkeys." Minho said and Brenda smacked his stomach with her arm.

This was their idea of getting Newt out of the apartment. Newt thought that this was a stupid idea but seeing his friends have fun made him somewhat better. Minho and Brenda always made him happy and he was thankful that they were in his life.

"What do you think, Newt?" Brenda asked and Newt was pulled out of his pondering.

"W-wha-? Yes, sure. We can do that." Newt did not really know what he agreed upon.

"We were talking about how big the monkey's balls are but if you're into that then no judgement." Minho was smiling at Newt who put his arm around his friend. Brenda was laughing.

"Ha-ha. Funny, Minho." Newt smiled sarcastically.

"C'mon, Newt! Let's have fun! This is basically the reason why we needed to go out! To get you out of your rut!" Brenda grabbed his arms too. Newt felt like a tree being torn apart by gorillas.

"I know, I know. Sorry." Newt said.

They were walking all day at the zoo, looking at animals and joining the tours. Newt was having fun, more than he cared to admit, but that was because his friends are with him. They were laughing and smiling and Newt was somehow infected by it. He loved his friends. With all of his heart.

"Who's starving because I am!" Minho rubbed his belly with a disgruntled expression.

"You always are, dummy!" Newt stated, laughing.

"There's food trucks down there. Let's get food. I want a hotdog." Brenda pulled the two boys towards the food trucks.

They were standing in line and they were sharing stories about themselves. Newt laughed when something funny would come up. He missed this. Laughing and smiling. He felt like some hole in his heart is slowly filling up, not completely but at least parts of it.

They sat at the tables and started eating. Minho and Newt sat together and Brenda sat across from them. They were quiet but that was only because they were enjoying the food. No awkward silence just comfortable ones.

They were talking after a few minutes of silence and they were having fun. It was just the usual conversation which Newt missed so much. Minho laughing with his mouth full, Brenda smacking him for being a disgusting mess and them making fun of Newt's limp (it may be insensitive but to Newt it was nothing).

After some time of laughing and teasing, Brenda's smile suddenly faded and he turned to Minho and gave him a gesture.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked but got no answer.

Minho stopped eating and nodded at Brenda. Newt was confused.

"We-uh- gotta go right? Look it's about to rain." Minho stood up and grabbed Newt shoulders.

"What's goi-"

"Yeah! Did you have fun Newt? Of course you did! C'mon let's go home! Can't wait to cuddle with the couch!" Brenda was babbling. Brenda only babbles when she's anxious or nervous.

"Yeah! C'mon! I'm sure you miss your bed!" Minho chimed in. They were both now holding Newt on both arms, dragging him now.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Newt was confused as hell. He did not know what was happening. Newt looked around and Brenda snapped his head back forward.

"Don't do that!" Brenda was practically sweating now. And Minho was determined to get him out of there. What the hell is happening? He ignored Brenda's warning and continued to look around. There was nothing that would cause them to act like this.

They were walking very fast now, very eager to get Newt out of there. Then he turned his head backwards and there he was. Newt's eyes watered. Thomas was there. Thomas was looking at him too. He felt a pang of pain in his chest. His knees weakened and he wanted to curl up and cry. He was trying so hard to forget him and he thought he was going to be able to handle it when they meet accidentally but Newt was wrong. Very wrong. Newt was sniffling now. He looked at Thomas one last time and turned his head in front.

"Shit." Minho whispered when he noticed Newt was holding back tears now. Brenda noticed it too and sighed deeply. They got out of there and walked towards Brenda's car.

The ride was silent. Newt was nestled in Minho's arms and chest.

"Shhh. It's okay. You'll forget in time." Minho said soothingly.

Newt was trying. Trying so hard to forget Thomas but he just can't. He remembered his smile every single day like it was an image plastered in his mind. He remembered the kiss, the day they slept in the same bed, the breakfast, their moment under the umbrella, and Teresa in his arms. It was all too much to handle now. He just pushed against Minho's chest and the boy tightened his hug around Newt. Newt just cried and sob as rain started pouring.


	18. Sorry

Minho entered the apartment first. Next came Newt and Brenda.

"Newt-" Brenda started

"I'm going to bed." Newt simply just said.

"We're sor-" Minho tried to say

"I'm fine. Just.. leave me alone for now." Newt walked towards his room.

"Okay. But remember, we're always here." Brenda said and smiled at him.

"I know. Thank you for the day guys. You both are the best." Newt smiled and closed his door.

Newt can't understand what he was feeling. He was not sad. What he feels is deeper than that but it was also not depression. He crashed down on his bed and just started to cry. He missed Thomas very greatly. He wanted to feel Thomas' arms around him. Caressing him and telling him it's going to be okay. He shut his eyes with the image and went to sleep.

"Newt! Newt! Please!" Newt woke up. It was so dark and it was still raining. The voice was still ringing in his ears. "Thomas?" Newt thought he was just dreaming.

"Look, man. Get out of here before I punch that pretty face of yours." Minho said in a muffled voice.

"Thomas?" Newt got up and opened his door. Brenda was behind Minho holding him back. "Guys? What's going on?" There was sleepiness in his voice.

"Newt, please, let's talk!" That voice. It was Thomas'. He was sure.

"Go back to bed, Newt. We'll handle this." Brenda led Newt back. Newt still does not have any grasp on what was happening.

"Newt! Please! I need you! Newt!" Thomas was pleading now. Minho was keeping him away from the door. He pushed Thomas out and closed it in his face. Thomas was still pounding on the door asking for Newt. Newt grasped the reality of what was happening and he stopped on his tracks.

"Newt, no. Please. You worked so hard." Brenda was pleading him now.

"I want to talk to him." Newt begged Brenda.

Brenda looked at Minho and back at Newt.

"Are you sure about this?" Brenda asked one more time.

"I've never been so sure my entire life." Brenda back at Minho and Minho hesitantly nodded. Newt needed this. They needed to work things out.

Brenda took her hold off and let Newt turn around. Newt sighed as he approached the door and turned the doorknob. He looked at Minho and thanked him before opening the door. Newt got out and Thomas was there, all wet. They stared at each other and there was silence. Thomas had been crying. And Newt had been crying. They both have been crying.

"Why are you wet?" Newt asked in a small voice.

"I've been running." Thomas said breathlessly.

"That's stupid considering that it's raining heavily." Newt tried to lighten the aura because it was just too intense.

"I tried, Newt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just cant," Thomas was looking down at his feet ignoring Newt's comment.

"What to do you mean?"

"I tried forgetting about you. I tried, really. But I can't. Everything reminds me of you. And it made me realize how much I want you." Thomas was tearing up. Newt did not know what to say.

"Thomas,"

"Newt, I love you. I love you so much. I was so stupid for letting you go and I'm very sorry. I'm very sorry for accusing you for sleeping with someone else. You're better than that. So much better." Thomas covered his face with his hands. "I was very sad and lonely for the whole month that we spent apart and I was dying inside. It seemed like I can't live without you. I-I tried everything, I tried to drink you away, party you away but I j-just can't And then I saw you today and I just can't help myself, I-I had to see you. Please. Don't leave me again. I-I can't. I can't..." Thomas explained and walk towards Newt and held his hand.

Thomas loved him. He really loved him. This was happening too fast. Newt felt his heart lighten and his stomach was full of butterflies. He was so happy right now. Newt eyes watered.

"What about Teresa?" Newt asked even though he hated her name.

"Nothing happened between us. I promise. I could never do that to you." Newt looked at Thomas' eyes and saw his sincerity.

"What did you say?" Newt was caressing Thomas' hands now. Thomas was closer to him and he could feel how cold Thomas was.

"Nothing happened between us." Thomas held Newt cheek.

"No, not that. The other thing. " Newt melted under his touch.

"I love you." Thomas' face was closer to him now.

"Yeah?" Newt bit his lips and Thomas touched them.

"So much."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Newt was breathing heavy now.

Thomas smiled at him and Newt's wish for the whole month came true. Thomas' lips was now on him. It was not like the first time because Newt was moving with Thomas. The aggressiveness was not there anymore but now it was both soothing and warm. Thomas' lips were gentle against his and Newt deepened the kiss. They were both lost in the moment. This was what Newt missed all this time, Thomas, all of him and only him. Thomas pulled back to grasp for air.

"Wow" Newt whispered. "I wanted to do that for a very long time now." Thomas breathlessly said, resting his forehead on Newt's.

Newt hugged Thomas tightly even though the coldness of Thomas' coat irritated him.

"Let's go inside. You'll get sick." Newt looked up to the brunette and smiled at him.

"What about your friends?" Thomas eyes were full of worry now.

"They will not be pleased but, they'll come around." Newt broke the hug and pulled him inside.

Minho and Brenda was sitting on the couch looking worried. When the door creaked, they stood up immediately. Newt was holding Thomas.

"I'm sorry for hurting Newt. I'm am very sorry. I know that it's going to be difficult to accept me but," Thomas looked at Newt and pulled him closer to him. "I love him so much. And I would never hurt again like I did." Newt was smiling at his friends pleadingly.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Brenda crossed her arms.

"I think it's great." Minho chimed in which earned a disgusted look from Brenda. "What? Newt has been pining about pretty boy the entire time they were away from each other. Maybe having Thomas with him will be better." Minho explained to Brenda and then at Thomas.

"But if you hurt our Newt again, you will have to make sure your health insurance covers the torture I'm going to give you." Minho was pointing at Thomas and Thomas nodded.

"I'm sorry too if I thought you were Newt's lover." Thomas chuckled. Brenda smiled and looked at a confused Minho.

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later." Newt quickly said.

Brenda and Minho sat back down the couch and turned on the television to give Thomas and Newt some privacy. Newt and Thomas went back to the hallway and closed the door.

Thomas turned to Newt and lovingly held his hands.

"I should really go now. It's getting very late." Thomas stated and kissed Newt's forehead. Newt closed his eyes and felt Thomas' warm lips and he swore he was going to give out. He still surprised himself that Thomas have this effect on him.

"No." Newt looked at Thomas and kissed him. "Stay. Sleep with me tonight."

"I don't think that's a go-"

"No, I meant just sleep. Like the one we shared on your bedroom, Tommy." Newt smiled at the memory of how warm and awkward that moment was but it was Newt wanted now. Waking up next to Thomas.

"Okay. I'd love to stay." Thomas kissed Newt again and this time it was longer, better, sweeter and more passionate. He pulled back and hugged Newt, tears trickling down his cheeks. How he missed Newt calling him 'Tommy'.


	19. Trying to Cook

Newt laid his head on Thomas chest as the light outside his bedroom finally went out. Minho and Brenda were going to sleep now.

Newt can't still believe that Thomas was here. On his bed, arms wrapped around Newt, giving him kisses on his head. He was feeling relieved, calm and at peace. This feels right. It fits. It was perfect. Newt nestled even more on Thomas chest, legs intertwined.

"You're lucky." Thomas said quietly as Newt looked up to face him.

"Yeah. I never actually thought you were go-"

"No, I meant your friends. You're lucky to have such good friends." Thomas smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am. I owe them so so much." Newt was smiling deeply like he was remembering sweet times and Thomas thought it was endearing. Thomas went in for a kiss which Newt reciprocated. Newt was getting lightheaded and he was thankful they were lying down. Thomas pulled away to breathe.

"We should get some sleep now. It's really late." Thomas said chuckling at the dazed state Newt was still in.

"Can we just k-keep doing what were doing?" Newt pleaded.

"There's plenty of time for that. I am not going to leave. Unless you want me too." Thomas kissed Newt's forehead and Newt laid his head back to Thomas' chest yawning.

"I'd be an idiot if I ever decided to do that."

After minutes of laying down, Newt was already falling asleep and Thomas looked at him still wrapping his head around the fact that this blonde was with him now. No agenda, just pure feeling.

"Tommy..." Newt stirred.

"Yeah?" Thomas responded but got no answer in return. Thomas blushed as he realized Newt was sleep talking. Newt thought about him. He tightened his hug around Newt and kissed his head, finally starting to feel his eyes get heavy.

—

Newt woke up, sweat covering his whole body. He felt heavy and he almost cringed but realized that it was just Thomas. Thomas arms and legs wrapping around him. Newt remembered that he slept in Thomas' chest but now they were spooning, with Newt as the little spoon. He felt something on his back and it felt awkward and funny at the same time. Newt tapped Thomas' arm to wake him.

"Tommy?" Newt called softly.

"Mmmm. Good morning, beautiful." Newt blushed at the morning comment but Thomas took Newt closer and Newt was poked even more.

"Um, Tommy yo-"

"Mmm. Can we please stay like this a little longer?" Thomas wiggled around Newt and Newt flushed as the thing wiggled around his back.

"Tommy.." Newt said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah?" Thomas opened his eyes now and kissed Newt on the cheek.

"Y-You're poking me." Newt said in a chuckle.

"What?" Thomas asked. Newt turned to him and he almost laughed at the confused look on Thomas' face.

"Your 'thing' is poking me."

"SHIT!" Thomas let Newt go and wiggled off the bed crashing on the floor.

"OW!" Thomas screamed and Newt shifted around the bed to look at Thomas on the floor with a smile.

"You look very cute when you freak out." Newt reached his hand and messed with Thomas hair.

"Sorry for that." Thomas was red with embarrassment.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

Thomas sat up and kissed Newt on the lips. Tender, deep and passionate. This is exactly how Newt imagined it. Thomas feeling like heaven. Thomas pulled away.

"Breakfast?" Thomas asked caressing Newt's face gently.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Newt replied.

"Great! Stay here, I'll cook something!" Thomas got up but Newt took hold of his wrists before he got away.

"No, I'll cook. You've cooked for me twice now. Let me do it this time. This is my place, anyways." Newt pulled Thomas to the bed and straddled him. Thomas was impressed by how a skinny boy had strength in him. Newt pecked him on the lips and got up.

"Go back to sleep, Tommy." Newt said before closing the door behind him.

Newt walked to the kitchen with a smile on his face, excited to cook for Thomas. Well, Thomas will be the first person he's gonna cook for. He had nerves but he was excited to cook for Thomas. Newt laughed at the thought of his cooking going against Thomas' cooking. Who cares, Thomas was here now and he was ecstatic!

Newt grabbed a pan and beat some eggs. He then opened the fridge and took some bacon out. He was having such a wonderful time that he did not notice Minho and Brenda woke up.

"Are- Are you cooking breakfast?" Brenda asked while yawning. Minho quickly sat up, eyes wide open.

"WHAT?!" Minho got up and ran to Newt and took the pan where Newt was cooking the bacon.

"Hey!" Newt yelled and tried to get the pan back but Minho was taller than him and his hands were way up there.

"What are you doing?" Brenda asked Minho.

"He's never cooked in the last two years we've lived together so I'm preventing this place being burned down!" Minho stated as he shoved Newt back.

"I can do some bloody eggs and bacon, slinthead!" Newt launched towards Minho but his body was no match for his roommate's.

"Minho, calm down." Brenda rubbed her eyes and sat at the counter.

"No! If I give this back to him something might explode!" Minho ran away from Newt, doing circles around the counter. Newt ran after him.

"Minho! I'm trying to cook for my bloody boyfriend!"

Minho stopped in his tracks, Newt bumped into him and Brenda was in between a yawn when everything paused for a while.

"I d-did not mean that. Thomas, I was cooking for Thomas." Newt said, backing away from Minho's glare and turned red with embarrassment.

"Boyfriend?" Minho smiled his teasing smile, looked at Brenda and motioned her to close her mouth.

"No, It just came out. Sorry. Not boyfriend. Definitely not." Newt grabbed the pan again when Minho put his hands back down and returned to the stove.

Minho sat next to Brenda and kept on looking at Newt. This was one of their tactics to get him to talk. Make him feel so awkward by looking at him and his every move until he breaks.

5 mins later, bacon done, they were still staring at Newt. Newt was not looking at them directly but he can notice Minho giving him the kissy face. Newt was somehow irritated but also amused. He hated them. So much.

"What do you want me to say?" Newt put down the spatula he was holding from cooking the eggs and looked at them. Minho and Brenda just shrugged as if to tell him that it was his choice.

"I like him, okay. But that's it. We still don't know what's really going on." Newt said and took his attention to the eggs again.

"But he told you he loves you last night." Brenda inquired. Newt glared at her.

"YOU EAVESDROPPED?" Newt was mortified!

"Not really, but that kiss was loud, dude. The whole neighborhood can practically hear that." Minho said and fist bumped with Brenda

"Oh, god." Newt took the eggs out of the pan and transferred it to the plate before he cupped his face.

"Don't worry, Newt. We always knew you liked it wet and loud." Minho was teasing now.

"But, that 'I love you', was it true?" Brenda came back to the topic. Thank, god.

"I don't know but it made me forgive him." Newt said as he turned to get a knife and a fork.

"Well, that speech he gave was convincing but I'm still going to gut him if he hurts you again." Minho said staring at Newt.

"I know." Newt smiled while he transferred the dishes to a tray. "I need to go back now. I have someone to feed." Newt walked away from the two as they started mocking him.

"Awee, what a nice housewife. That would make the husband so proud!" Brenda was clasping her hands as he watched Newt walked towards his room.

"Yeah and maybe he'll give it to her hard tonight!" Minho cheered and Brenda laughed. Newt was getting red all over his face.

"Be gentle, Minho. They just got back together. Come on, we'll eat out." Brenda grabbed Minho.

"And I don't want to hear all of the noises they are going to make in there." Brenda added but before Newt could scold her they were out the door. Newt sighed and was suddenly nervous, trying to open the doorknob to his room.

* * *

 **I hope this was cute enough to add to the story. I really like how Brenda and Minho are not all weirded out by Newt's sudden forgiveness to Thomas. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! WAIT TILL YOU GUYS GET TO THE CHAPTER ABOUT A MAGAZINE, OPPPS! SPOILERS! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!**


	20. Failed Cook

Thomas kept laughing as he drank some water. Newt was visibly upset.

"Don't laugh! It's bad enough my cooking sucks and that's just eggs and bacon!" Newt cupped his face in embarrassment.

"No! It's fine, Newt!" Thomas chuckled and shifted closer to the blonde to hug him. "Why didn't you tell me that it was your first time to cook for someone else?"

"Because your not 'someone else'. You're Tommy. And I wanted to cook for Tommy." Newt looked at Thomas who still had tears in his eyes from laughing. "And I failed miserably!" Newt nestled in Thomas' chest even more to hide himself.

"You did not. I ate it all, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that does not mean you liked it." Newt wanted to run. Why did he even offer to cook in the first place? Maybe his brain farted and clouded his mind.

"Well..." Thomas thought.

"Oh my god." Newt was mortified as hell!

"Look, I'll teach you how to cook someday." Thomas looked in Newt's eyes and the blonde bit his lips.

"Don't do that." Thomas said, pulling Newt's lips out of his teeth.

"Why?" Newt ignored the gesture and bit it again.

"Nothing, it just.. It just makes me want to kiss you even more." Thomas said and Newt perked his lips in front of Thomas.

"Then kiss me, lover boy." Newt said inaudibly as he was making his best kissy face and it made Thomas chuckle.

"Not with that disgusting look." Thomas pushed Newt away but Newt launched forwards and took Thomas down on the bed.

"Oh, come on!" Newt was going for Thomas' lips when Thomas took his fingers to the blonde's sides and tickled him.

"NO! STOP!" Newt was squirming trying to get away from Thomas but Thomas straddled Newt when he fell down.

"P-Please! ... Sto- ugh! Stooop! Please!" Newt was laughing hysterically and tears formed at the sides of his closed eyes.

Newt felt Thomas' fingers stopped wiggling. He opened his eyes and Thomas was on him. As soon as Newt steadied his breathing, Thomas launched for Newt and their lips battled a gentle war. Newt formed his lips to fit into Thomas and at this point he was fighting for air but he did not want to end this wonderful pleasure. Thomas put his weight on top of Newt and it made the blonde to deepen the kiss. This was bliss and all Newt can think of is staying like this forever with him having Thomas all to himself. It's what he only needed.

"Newt..." Thomas whispered on Newt's lips.

"Don't t-talk...just." Newt pulled Thomas back on him. Thomas was eager but he was pulling back. Newt was distracted by the gesture and pushed Thomas a little to look him in the eye.

"W-What's wrong?" Newt asked.

"I just... We just... I don't know... I-I don't want anything to happen just yet." Thomas sat up and it made Newt miss the weight on him.

"Thomas, we were just kissing." Newt sat next to him and held Thomas' hand.

"I know, I got excited... That's all." Thomas smiled at Newt and Newt was very happy to see the smile he had missed so much. The one that made gave him butterflies in his stomach.

"I know. Relax, Thomas. It's just me." Newt placed his head on Thomas' shoulders, feeling the brunette relax under his touch.

"That's exactly why. It's you. I get nervous when I'm around you now. It's like... I want to run away from you but I-I want you to be near me as well... It's like... I don't know what it's like but this, what we have, I like it." Thomas rested his head on Newt, lost for words, and he felt the blonde laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Thomas asked.

"Not laughing. Chuckling. It's just... It's how I feel about you right now too." Newt took his head off Thomas' shoulders and gazed at the brunette. "I made you breakfast when I know for a fact that I can't cook just to impress you."

Newt stared at Thomas and he gave the blonde a peck on the lips. Newt somehow needed more but it was enough to get him through the next couple of hours. Newt got up and took his shirt off in front of Thomas.

"W-What are you doing?" Thomas stuttered, eyes wide open while hugging himself. This was second time Thomas saw Newt shirtless but it still had that the effect on him like the last time. Sure Newt was not that buff like him but he was still sexy as hell. Newt bent over to stare at Thomas, their faces just inches away, and Newt bit his lip. Thomas' brain melted and every nerve in his body bursted. He was going for a kiss but then Newt backed away.

"I'm taking a shower. We have to get out of this room sometime." Newt turned his back, grabbed a towel and gave Thomas a quick wink before closing the door. Thomas was left, mouth open, still hugging himself.

Newt shivered so much that he felt his brain shake after he closed the door behind him.

'Was that my idea of seduction?! God! I'm such a loser! That was beyond terrible and clićhe! That's it. I'm not leaving this bathroom! I'll rot here!' Newt thought to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose.


	21. DATE? Date!

"Hey, I wanna take you out on a date." Thomas whispered happily while they were watching a movie in the theatre, Newt resting his head on Thomas' shoulder.

"So what we're doing now is just casual hanging out?" Newt responded who immediately looked at Thomas with a confused look on his face.

"No, no. It's just..." Thomas shifted so that he's staring directly at Newt, holding The blonde's hand. "Look, we've been together for a week now and I sleep at your apartment too..."

"Yeah? What's so wrong with that?" Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but don't you think we're going too fast?" Thomas asked sincerely.

Newt thought about it too. After they patched things up, they we're basically inseparable like hippies in a love-in. Should they slow it down?

"Do you want to slow this down?" Newt asked, pulling Thomas closer to him as if he's telling him that he doesn't need the slowing down.

"We don't exactly have to slow down... Maybe we should just start from me not sleeping at yours every night." Thomas confessed. Newt looked visibly upset and Thomas did not like that.

"Newt, If I keep sleeping at your place the entire time, I won't be able to miss you. And this is new for both of us." Thomas secured Newt.

"I think that month apart gave me enough time to miss you." Newt hugged the brunette now, not paying attention to the awful movie.

"We have to start over, don't you think? I want to have the chance to spoil you, take you out and kiss you under the stars. I want to make you feel special." Thomas explained to the upset Newt.

"Okay. Sure." Newt quickly got up and started to leave. Thomas feared that what he said pained Newt.

"Newt, please, hea-"

"Pick me up at 8. I'm Newt. And you are?" Newt smiled and offered his hands for Thomas to shake. Thomas was confused at first but got the hint. He shook the blonde's hand and smiled at him too.

"Thomas. 8 then, see you later, Newt." Thomas face brightened despite the fact that the cinema was pitch black.

"Can't wait!" Newt winked at him and left. Thomas has a lot of things planned for them to do. He sat back and ate the remaining popcorn while smiling like an idiot.

Newt was having a hard time picking out what to wear. He had piles of clothes on his bed and he was about to give up.

"I don't have anything!" Newt shouted and plopped down to the bed, bellyflop.

"Woah! What exactly is going on here?" Minho chimed when he went inside Newt's bedroom.

"Thomas and I are starting over and he's taking me out on a date. Little did I know that my clothes are for shit." Newt explained, not moving on the bed.

Why did Newt even agreed to this? It was too... sappy for him. For the past week he wanted Thomas beside him but that was maybe because of the daze he was in. It was still new and they went too fast. OH GOD THEY WENT TOO FAST! Newt realized how cheesy he was being for the past couple of days! He was disgusted and repelled by himself! Maybe it was the effect Thomas had on him. Maybe the feeling of not missing someone relieved him. Maybe his brain left his head. Maybe his heart lead him in too deep.

"I have clothes, borrow them!" Minho offered sitting beside Newt.

"I can't." Newt curled up on the bed. "Too big."

Newt looked up at Minho and the black haired guy chuckled.

"What?" Newt asked sitting up on the bed.

"You're blushing." Minho pointed at Newt's cheek. "Why?" Minho turned in front of him and stared at the blonde.

"Nothing. It's just..." Newt was lost for words, what was he gonna say? 'I was a needy bitch this past few days and he liked it'? What?

"Well?" Minho interrupted Newt's train of thought.

"Do you think I haven't been myself the past few days?" Newt asked, face hidden from Minho's stare.

"What do you mean?" Minho asked, confused by the question.

"Well... I was with Thomas the whole week since we made up. We were cuddling, kissing, sleeping in the same bed and I didn't want to change anything but now..." Newt wondered.

"Yeah?" Minho inquired.

"Now, I think that was only because I was relieved to have him back, you know. I-I did not feel like myself. Usually I would have flipped people off when they did the same things he and I did." Newt explained.

"Yeah... You were acting really weird, I agree." Minho sighed and laid down in the pile of clothes.

"You think so too?" Newt was embarrassed now! Minho noticed him being too needy and clingy. He was disgusting!

"Sort off. But maybe that's because you missed him so much. I mean those couple of days since you guys made up, you were yourself when you were with me and Brenda but when Thomas comes in you have twinkle in your eyes and suddenly liked hugging and being hugged." Minho was staring at the ceiling not looking at the mortified look on Newt's face.

"Oh, god! I've gone sap!" Newt cupped his face in embarrassment.

"That's fine though. Thomas likes it." Minho sat up and patted Newt on the back.

"Not for me! I just realized how I became that person who I really want to punch and wished to get hit by a truck!" Newt was pacing back and forth now.

"Calm down, Newt."

Newt was not letting himself slip. He liked the feeling that he had for the past week with Thomas but now, having spent some hours apart, he realized that he was not that person. That person was another side of him. The side where he missed the brunette greatly and would do anything to not let him go. He did not like that at all.

"Maybe this was a great idea. You know, starting over. That way I can be myself and not the clingy and needy version of me. Having him here would make that part of me control my body!" Newt lightened up.

"Great. Now stop pacing! We've got a mission to do!" Newt turned to Minho who was basically shoveling in the pile of clothes the blonde had.

"As I told you, my clothes are shit." Newt joined Minho for the hunt for good clothes.

"We'll find something." Minho stated and looked at the blue shirt thinking it was fancy enough to wear. Nope, not even close.


	22. The Date

Newt paid the cab driver and got out of the car when they arrived. He was in awe at how beautiful the restaurant was. God, why did Thomas' family had to be rich? He would not even afford this if he sell his soul. He looked at himself and thought that he was decent enough thanks to Brenda who took him out shopping when Minho did not find anything in Newt's closet.

He approached the receptionist and asked for Thomas Cord, the receptionist looked at her list and frowned at Newt.

"Sorry but there is no 'Thomas Cord' in the list. But there is a 'Thomas James', 'Thomas Berk' and... 'Thomas Issacs'." The receptionist looked at Newt again and noticed the blonde blush very hard and she smiled at him.

"The l-last one, please..." Newt's stomach was fluttering like crazy, not in a very romantic way but in a nervous way. Was that a sign? If it was he was not ready for it!

He followed the waiter that led him to a sea of people chattering and clanking their glasses. The room was filled with laughter and cheery voices. He followed the waiter as he made more twist and turns until they finally got to Thomas' table.

Newt was astonished at how Thomas' had the ability to look adorable and hot at the same time. Newt smiled as Thomas stood up and fixed his tie (yes, he was wearing a bloody suit.) and put his hands back in his pocket. Newt was dazed at how beautiful his beau is.

"Thank you." Thomas said to the waiter as Newt sat down across from Thomas. They smiled at each other for a few minutes, taking in the situation, before Thomas spoke.

"Isn't this nice?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. A little too fancy for my taste though." Newt confessed. He always felt like he was never going to be able to eat in these kinds of places but here he was.

"Well, get used to it. You're dating me and I go all out." Thomas was leaning on the table and it made Newt sat back on his chair.

"So... Um, the name you left..." Newt started.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that." Thomas laughed. "I just couldn't help myself." He said while drinking some water.

"How did you even know my last name?" Newt asked. For the long time they had seen each other, Newt did not mention his last name to Thomas before.

"Oh, I asked my mom." Thomas said a matter of factly.

"Your mom?" Newt eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just... Wouldn't she wonder why I'm still in your interest when we've already finished the painting?" Newt was slightly sweating now. He had no problem about Mrs. Cord knowing but this early in Thomas' relationship with him, it was not a good time.

"I just said that I was recommending you to a friend." Thomas responded with a smirk.

"Oh. Right, okay. That's good." Newt was relieved now and he was thankful.

"We will have to tell her someday, you know." Thomas was playing with the spoon at the side of his plate.

"I know but now is not just the time. You know, for it being too early." Newt defended. Thomas just nodded at him.

"Why did you do that?" Newt asked.

"Do what?"

"Put your name and my last name together?" Newt was anxious to know the answer but he was not ready if Thomas was already planning to get married. He was worrying about the pace that they have now on their relationship and 'marriage' isn't exactly slowing down.

"Oh! I just wanted to practice hearing it." Thomas was all lightened up now.

"You think about that happening?" Newt can feel his hands get cold.

"Sometimes." Thomas sensed Newt's dilemma "but, don't worry. It's not an indication."

"Oh, thank god!" Newt yelled. "You almost made me worried there." Newt was breathing heavily, wiping his forehead and fanning himself with his other hand.

"You better stop that." Thomas was looking at him feverishly.

"What?" Newt asked, confused.

"Being too cute and adorable. I have self-control but my inhibitions have limits..." Thomas leaned in closer, closing some gap between them.

"And one of them is you." Thomas whispered which gave Newt a sudden blush. He looked around and some people were staring at them for being to close to each other's faces.

"Sit down." Newt asked Thomas nicely, a little bit shy.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"You're basically straddling the table. Seriously, this is a restaurant, not a rodeo." Newt pushed Thomas back and Thomas gave out a chuckle.

The waiter came back and gave them the menus. Thomas knew the place better so Newt decided to let Thomas order for him. The waiter smiled at them, like he was somehow moved by the decision.

"Would the couple like to have candles?" The waiter offered innocently. Thomas was smiling at the waiter and Newt knew he had to move quickly.

"Ye-"

"No, actually. We're fine, thank you." Newt interrupted Thomas' approval and the waiter left them telling them their food would be ready in 15 minutes.

"Not a candlelight person?" Thomas asked

"Just...not romantic." Newt responded, avoiding Thomas' look.

"That's weird, the guy I was with for the past few days was romantic all the time." Thomas was smirking now.

"Well, now, after spending a little time apart, maybe he realized that, that was because he was in the influence of some kind of spell." Newt chuckled.

"Yeah, a Loooove Spell." Thomas was caressing Newt's hands on the table.

"Slim it, Shank." Newt swatted Thomas' hands away pulled his hands from Thomas' fondling and the brunette laughed.

"I like the 'Clingy Newt' but I love the 'Denying Newt'" Thomas was smiling at him and this smile was the endearing one. Newt knew they were doing the right thing by starting over. They needed the time.

The dinner overall was very wonderful. Thomas and Newt got to talk about simple thing in their lives that they haven't been able to do cooped up in Newt's apartment. Thomas was laughing with his mouth full and Newt scolded him. It was a perfect night for their first OFFICIAL date.

"This is me." Newt said as Thomas dropped him off at Newt's place. They went inside together. Newt faced Thomas and the brunette had this look in his eyes, hunger and... lust? Newt flushed at the thought

"It was nice seeing you today, Newt." Thomas walked towards Newt.

"Likewise." Newt was breathing heavy as Thomas wrapped his hands around Newt's waist.

"You enjoyed dinner?" Thomas asked, lips just inches aways from Newt's.

"Enjoyed? That's an understatement." Newt bit his lip but in the back of his mind, he had a plan.

"Wanna know what would cap this night to a wonderful end?" Thomas asked rubbing his nose to Newt's.

"Sorry, Loverboy." Newt pushed Thomas away and held his arm forward, Thomas' look of confusion and frustration overwhelmed the blonde. "I'm not that easy to get." He let his hand drop and opened the door.

"Text me or call me, Tommy. I'll be waiting." Newt said and slammed the door behind the brunette's frustrated face.


	23. THIS IS EMBARRASSING

Newt was pacing down the hall of a mall with Brenda and Minho. Brenda already purchased some clothes while Minho and Newt was still picking something. Thomas' birthday is coming in 3 days and they were here to pick out some gifts to give Thomas.

"You know, it's difficult to buy something for someone who already has everything." Minho said blankly, staring at perfumes.

"Thomas is not one of those people who isn't grateful." Newt defended Thomas, "And his family is rich, not him."

"Yeah? And who do you think will inherit the money?" Minho asked now staring at Newt.

"Guys! We've been here for ages! JUST PICK SOMETHING!" Brenda punched them lightly on their shoulders.

Newt laughed at the gesture. Brenda did not really like going to the mall and shopping unless it's necessary. Her perception is 'I've got clothes, I'll buy another one if the old one was accidentally burnt in a fire.'

"Here's something." Minho smirked and turned to his friends. He was holding a book, Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn. Newt laughed almost immediately after seeing what Minho will get Thomas.

"You remembered that huh?" Newt chuckled. "It's the perfect gift!"

"Okay, okay, Newt. You're the only one who hasn't picked anything, and you're his boyfriend. C'mon!" Brenda was impatient now.

Newt flipped her off and continued walking. Boyfriend, that was not something they really talked about. They were still taking it slow and the only time Thomas got to sleep at Newt's apartment was because he was sick and there's no one to take care of him. Plus, this past few days, Thomas was actually busy with work.

Newt wanted to give Thomas the perfect present. He walked down the aisle and stopped at the collection of cards.

"You gonna get him some card? That's real classy, dude." Minho whispered, slipping behind Newt.

Newt did not really care because he found something. Something that would (hopefully) make Thomas very happy. He was not yet sure if it was true but maybe he'll know when they see each other again. He picked it up and shoved it in his basket.

"Let's go." Newt called for his friends and happily skipped to the counter.

"THANK GOD!" Brenda sighed loudly.

They were standing in line to pay for the items they've picked and Minho and Brenda were talking about where to eat after paying but Newt was a little pre occupied. Newt was staring at a magazine stand.

"Hold my spot. I'm just..." He did not even finish his sentence before he left after he saw Brenda nod.

Newt approached the magazine stand and flipped through some of it. His eyes widened as he saw a certain magazine that caught his attention. He did not know what came over him but he picked it up and hid it under his coat. He was blushing so very hard. The cashier who was close to the stand gave him a stern look as if he assumed Newt was a thief.

"I-I'm gonna p-pay for this. It's j-just embarrassing." Newt walked back to his line, red faced.

He did not look at Minho and Brenda as he slipped back to his spot. He was so nervous and ashamed of what he was gonna buy.

"Newt? You okay?" Minho asked as he realized Newt was not talking.

"Y-Yeah." Newt hated how his voice trembled and his body weakened. Before he knew it, strong arms pulled him back and he lost his grip on the magazine, dropping to the floor.

"What's wr-" Minho started but halted when the magazine on the floor from Newt's coat caught his attention.

 **"ART OF SEDUCTION: A SEX GUIDE FOR BEGINNERS."**

Newt eyed the magazine on the floor and there was lingering silence between him and his friends. He turned to slightly look at then but immediately regretted the decision as their chins were basically on the ground.

Newt quickly grabbed the magazine off the floor and quickly snapped back to his spot, not giving glances at Minho and Brenda. He was so embarrassed! He wanted to run and hide from them forever!

"Newtie? Are you sure about that?" Brenda stated, not in a concerned way but in a mocking way.

"Of course he is, Bren! He's about to purchase the book to make him and 'Tommy' feel good." Minho chimed in poking Newt at the sides.

Newt was mortified! He'll never hear the end of it! Why did he even thought of buying this now? With his friends? MINHO AND BRENDA? WHY?

"It will help you, Newt. Making sure you're doing what each of you like." Brenda whispered. Newt was so still he basically felt like cement.

"I bet there's something on there about how sweet and gentle is not better that hard and rough." Minho added and he heard two of his friends fist bump.

"P-Please stop." Newt whispered, still not looking.

"I bet you won't be saying that to Thomas when he's all up on you." Brenda added and that was it for Newt. He wanted to run! He wanted to get hit by a car again and maybe this time sweet death will come and tear him away from this agony.

"Seriously, This i-is embarrassing." Newt took a step forward when the line progressed.

"That's exactly what my friends say when they had their first time!" Minho chuckled.

Newt sighed in deeply.

"That's the exact same sound I make!" Brenda held Newt on his shoulders shaking him lightly.

Newt was relieved it was his turn only to be taken away by the fact that the cashier was some lady (maybe in her 40's) that looked like a judgemental prick.

"Good morning, Sir." The lady smiled at him.

"Hi. Just these please." Newt put the basket on which had the card and the new clothes he picked out for Thomas' birthday and some other clothes for their dates. He decided to not buy the magazine because it was shameful. He slipped it out of his jacket and left it on the counter slyly. He breathed in heavily when the lady did not notice. He paid his bill and waited for Brenda and Minho outside for a couple of minutes. He needed some air after an uneventful endeavor.

They got home and Newt directly went to the kitchen to grab some water. Minho skipped to Newt's room and closed it while Brenda was chuckling before sitting on the counter.

"Hey! That's my room!" Newt shouted.

"Yeah! Sorry! Need to use the bathroom! Mine got clogged!" Minho yelled back.

Brenda was just smiling like an idiot. Newt was freaked put because Brenda always had this nasty look on her face.

"What's wrong with your face?" Newt asked her.

"The question is what will your face look like after." Brenda smiled even more and Newt was completely weirded out.

"Where is Brenda and what have you done to her?" Newt squinted his eyes at Brenda and the the girl just laughed at him. At the same moment, Minho got out of the blonde's room and motioned for Brenda.

"We'll get pizzas, want anything?" Minho asked.

"Cheese and bacon! Please!" Newt said rubbing his tummy.

"Got it, chief." Minho the closed the door behind him.

Newt was tired and hungry from walking all day. Turns out he did not really like shopping too. He went to his bedroom and changed his clothes to something more comfy. He yawned and walk towards his bed. He noticed something with a ribbon and a letter on it. It was wrapped nicely in a red wrapping paper. He picked it up and opened the letter.

"We hope you give it hard to him or tell him to give it hard to you. Whatever floats you boat.

\- Love, M and B"

Newt was confused at first but when he unwrapped the gift his stomach clenched.

 **"ART OF SEDUCTION: A SEX GUIDE FOR BEGINNERS."**

The beasts actually bought it! That's why Minho ran here! That's why Brenda was laughing and chuckling outside! He was so oblivious! He wanted to rip his friends apart but he suddenly found himself opening the magazine.

 **1\. Dress for the date.**

If you want to make a statement, dressing nicely is one way to do it. It's totally up to you if you decide to attack him with adorableness or make your partner bite their lip with your teasing. If you want this to work perfectly, add in some of nice touches and glances. This will make them crazy and you'll have them right where you want them.

Newt can't believe he was actually considering it. He put the magazine down and picked up his newly purchased clothes. Newt was suddenly determined to make this work.

Thomas won't know what'll hit him.


	24. Dinner Date

Newt was now pacing back and forth in their living room. He was so nervous about tonight. Tonight was the night of a date he decided to take the magazine's advices. He blushed at the fact that he actually stayed up all night reading every tip and taking down notes. HE TOOK NOTES! God, was he this thirsty? Maybe he was. He never had sex with a girl before, let alone a man! He was inexperienced times two! He was sweating but not enough to make his body to cool down from his fidgeting.

"You know, you could just do it." Brenda walked into the living room and sat next to Minho who was chuckling at Newt's uneasiness.

"What?" Newt asked, still pacing the room like a lunatic.

"You know, DO it. Like, have sex with him already." Brenda said casually.

"WHA-NO!" Newt stopped his pacing and looked directly at his friends.

"So you're not thinking about sleeping with him?" Minho asked, his hands on his chin.

"We- I mean, I am. I just- I - I - " Newt was lost for words and he felt himself getting parched. "I need water."

He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water then began drinking it.

"You need Thomas inside you." Brenda suggested making Newt spit out the water he was drinking, almost choking.

"BRENDA!" Newt said while coughing. Brenda and Minho just laughed at him. "You know, I'm finally fine and well so why are you still here? Are you sleeping with Minho?" Newt asked, trying his best to be a smart mouth.

"At least I'm getting some. You're getting zero." Minho said with a smug look an his face.

Newt pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed by his friends. Then, there was a knock on the door. Newt's heart skipped a beat and he ran to the mirror. He was wearing a white shirt topped with a black leather jacket and, for the first time in his life, he was wearing skinny jeans. His hair was skillfully gelled to perfection, just enough to make him look good. He was confident yet at the back of his head he knew Thomas would look even more handsome but there's no complaining from Newt.

"You look good, Newt. Get some ass! Or, if you like get some di-"

"STOP! He's here now! He might hear you!" Newt whispered to Minho as he interrupted him.

Newt approached the door and took a deep breath as he opened it. Just as he suspected, Thomas was wearing a gray Henley that perfectly showcased his body. Thomas was smiling at first but when he got a really good look at Newt, his smile faded and he slightly bit his lip, cheeks becoming slightly red. Newt can't help but scream internally!

"You look g-good." Thomas said and Newt could see how deeply Thomas swallowed.

"Thanks, you too. Ready?" Newt offered his hands and Thomas took it.

"Yeah." Thomas was breathing heavy and Newt can sense the arousal. This was Newt's game but he knew Thomas can flip it if the brunette will.

"We're going now, Shanks! Take care of the apartment!" Newt yelled at his friends.

"Make him scream, Thomas!" Brenda yelled back as the door was closing. Newt can't believe Brenda did that! They started walked out of the building when he felt Thomas' hands caressing his, getting his attention back.

"What does she mean?" Thomas asked.

"I-I told her that we were seeing a horror movie. Yeah, horror movie." Newt wanted to slap himself. Even a simple lie he couldn't sound convincing!

"Oh, yeah. About that..." Thomas let Newt's hand go and motioned at the car be brought making hand gestures that said "TADA!"

"You bought a... truck?" Newt was confused.

"Yeah! My uncle has one and I borrowed it! I figured restaurants and movies was so been-there-done-that!" He went back to Newt's side and he walked him down the truck and opened the other side of the door. "So, I was thinking, how about home-cooked dinner under the stars?" Thomas had a twinkle in his eye.

"Creative but screams cliché." Newt laughed slightly and got on the truck. Thomas closed it and leaned at the door.

"Yeah, but sometimes cliché works." Thomas smiled and kissed Newt before going around and getting in the drivers seat.

Newt breathed deeply as he tried to remember one of the steps in the magazine. He felt stupid doing so but he was ready for it.

 **"Teasing Touches and Stares**

Everybody knows that in order for two people to get intimate is to touch each other but, because this is for the inexperienced, touches are a great way to tease your partner but so can hot and heavy staring. Touch them in intimate areas but don't get too close to the prize. Stare at them like you are about to claw them. Remember! a little teasing gets you a long way."

Newt was pulled back from his mental reading when he heard the engine roar and they started moving.

"You spaced out there, Newt." Thomas said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sorry, I was just trying to remember something." Newt responded to which Thomas just nodded to. Newt was ready now. He remembered the tip and he will try his best not to make this awkward.

After a few minutes of driving, Newt started stealing glances at the brunette to catch his attention. Thomas actually smiled at the times he caught Newt staring. Newt shifted slightly so that he was somewhat facing Thomas but still staring at the road. Thomas' smile faded when he caught Newt staring at him with his lips between his teeth. Thomas immediately snapped his head back to the road and Newt sensed the brunette's breathing got hitched. Newt got this.

Newt continued to steal sexual glances at Thomas and he can feel Thomas' discomfort. He smiled and put his hands on Thomas thigh which made the brunette shiver.

"You okay, Tommy?" Newt asked in a deep, sexy (trying very hard) voice.

"Y-Yeah. Just, it's hot." Thomas lied but maybe he didn't as a bead of sweat came down Thomas' forehead. Newt wiped it and kissed Thomas on the cheek. He went back to his seat but kept his hands on Thomas' upper thighs. He was not moving, he was just there, motionless.

Thomas was starting to get fidgety and Newt knew that Thomas was in pain from the erotic place he put his hand on. Newt wanted to chuckle but he didn't. He took back his hands and stared out his window, smiling like an idiot.

Then, he felt Thomas' hand on his back, rubbing it. He turned and looked at Thomas who was breathing rather hard but not taking his eyes off the road.

"Thomas, you're driving." Newt implied.

"I know, d-do you want to p-pull over instead?" Thomas was beet red now and he had more sweat on his forehead. This plan was working very well.

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry." Newt said a little to quickly.

"I am too." He turned to Newt biting his lips. Newt knew Thomas misunderstood his statement.

"Great! Then I hope you cooked us a delicious dinner!" Newt took Thomas hand from his back to the steering wheel.

"Wai- what?" Thomas asked, confused.

"You're starving, I'm starving. We must eat. Go! I'm excited to eat under the stars!" Newt smiled and gave Thomas a punch on his arm.

Thomas was dumbfounded. He lips kept moving, wanting to say something but he couldn't. Was that it or was it sexual frustration? Newt felt like the king of teasing.

"Newt..." Thomas was shaking his head.

"Speed up!" Newt demanded.

Thomas was so red and confused. Newt thought it was cute and kissed him on his cheek. He was right, Thomas was getting hot.


	25. Teresa

The ambience started to lighten again when Newt decided to stop his seducing techniques to get Thomas to focus on driving again and in order for Newt to do that he slept. After almost an hour of driving, Thomas parked the car in an dark place and Newt had no idea where it was. He looked at Thomas and he just had this sheepish grin.

"You excited?" Thomas asked, all excited and jumpy.

"Depends if you took me here to murder me." Newt answered and Thomas chuckled at how silly Newt was being.

"Come on! You'll enjoy this. I promise." Thomas kissed Newt on the cheeks before getting out the car and opening the trunk.

Newt got out and started pacing. It was not as cold as he thought it would and the night was clear. Newt suddenly felt another hand clasp his. He turned and saw Thomas holding a picnic basket and he smiled at the brunette.

"Don't get too excited just yet. We haven't even got there yet." Thomas pulled Newt and they started walking. Newt thought how cute it was when Thomas was all excited. The moles on his face stretched as his lips turn into a smile and Newt adored that. He knew that they've only known each other for a little while but here he was going out on a picnic date with Mrs. Cord's son and he have to say, he was glad.

"We're here!" Thomas shouted as Newt went back to reality. He looked up and saw a beautiful outlook of the city. The ground was wide and the moon shined very brightly that the streetlights there was irrelevant. The best part was the stars. They scattered everywhere and it enveloped the whole view.

"Wow." Newt whispered, his eyes scanning the scenery.

"I know," Thomas let Newt's hand go, picked up a blanket from the basket, and laid it on the ground. "My friends took me here one night to have a gathering. It's not private property so it's not trespassing." Thomas sat on the blanket and tapped on the space beside him, motioning for Newt to sit with him.

Newt walked towards Thomas and sat beside him.

"This is amazing." Newt cannot muster anything else! He was amazed at how beautiful everything seems to be!

"Not more than you." Thomas said and leaned in to take Newt's lips against his. Newt felt the passion on Thomas' kiss and he deepened it. It was warm and soothing and it was great. Thomas inched closer to Newt, taking the blonde's hands to the back of his head. Newt was in total bliss. This felt right with Thomas. Newt felt Thomas' tongue begging for an entrance and Newt allowed it. A silent war for dominance came between the kiss. Thomas then suddenly shifted his weight on top of Newt to make the blonde lay down. Newt opened his eyes and pushed Thomas away from the kiss.

"As much as I would like to kiss you some more, I'm pretty hungry." Newt smiled at the brunette who was starting to get flushed.

"Y-Yeah, of course." Thomas moved away and started to unpack the basket. Newt breathed in the delicious aroma that came from the basket. He was luck Thomas can cook. Newt smiled again and kissed Thomas on the cheek.

They started to eat and everything was delicious. The brunette even bought wine! They were laughing, teasing and kissing. After a while, they were cuddling under the stars. Newt liked it when he laid his head on Thomas chest and his arms were around the blonde.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Newt asked, he did not know what came over him and asking this question might ruin their moment but he really needs to know.

"Anything, babe." Thomas replied. Newt blushed at the nickname, it was the first time Thomas called him that.

"It's about... you and Teresa." Newt said and he knew he may have ruined the moment when Thomas took his arms off around Newt and sat up.

"Nothing happened between us, Newt. I promise." Thomas turned to him, sincerity in his eyes. Newt was not backing down just because of Thomas' stare.

"Then what was she doing at your apartment?" Newt sat up to and faced Thomas, seriousness on his face.

"Fine. I'll tell you but you may like her after this and may think of me as a jerk." Thomas took Newt's hands and looked down.

"I've always thought of you like that but, you're my jerk." Newt took Thomas face and kissed him lightly.

"Okay..." Thomas said looking down.

—

Thomas POV

Thomas was sitting down at the bar all alone. He was waiting for Newt to arrive. He already drank a plenty amount of drinks and he kind of felt himself getting all tipsy. He took another shot when he felt hands around his back. He relaxed under the touch assuming it was Newt.

"Finally! I thought you'd ne-" Thomas turned around but it was not Newt. It was a girl. A pretty girl he might add. She had this smile on her that screams predator. Oh, and she was drunk. Thomas can smell it on her breath.

"You expecting someone else?" The girl sat next to him, hands around his shoulders.

"Yes, actually." Thomas took the girl's arm and moved it her side.

"That's new. No one's ever took away my touch." Teresa smirked now.

"Yeah, well..."

"You waiting for your girlfriend?" The girl asked in a mocking voice.

"No." Thomas answered.

"Hmmm. Good." Teresa took the shot from Thomas hands and drank it. "Cause I need some fun."

As Thomas was waiting for Newt, he was still talking to the strange girl in front of him. She introduced herself as Teresa. At first she was like a predator ready to pounce on him but, after rejecting her offers, thrice, she stopped and just casually talked to him. She was drunk but it amazed him that even she knows how to take a no for an answer even if she was in the influence of alcohol.

Thomas was actually laughing at her stories and jokes. She was nice and he was relieved she stopped seducing him because it was not working anyway.

"So why?" Teresa asked after she stopped laughing and touched Thomas' arms again.

"Why what?" Thomas asked. He stopped laughing too as Teresa went for his ear.

"Why you won't sleep with me?" Teresa whispered in his ear and Thomas' expression suddenly changed. Teresa went back down her chair and stared at Thomas.

"Well, there's someone that I really like." Thomas confessed.

"Lucky girl." Teresa took another shot.

"Actually, she's a he." Thomas turned red. Teresa stared at him blankly in a shocked expression.

"You're dating a transgender?!" Teresa was shocked and surprised.

"No. He's just a he. Like... Male." Thomas hid his face.

"Oh!" Teresa turned around and Thomas though she was gonna leave but she ordered another round of drinks and turned back at Thomas. "Tell me all about this complicated relationship." Teresa said and offered him a drink when they arrived.

"Seems like a great guy." Teresa concluded after hearing Thomas' story.

"Yeah, he is. It's just... Confusing. I kissed him and he got mad and I thought he didn't like me that way, he stayed away from me, we got together again thanks to my mom, and I tried to make friends but he was giving me signs that he wants to be with me so I'm just confused now." Thomas summarized his story. Teresa was rather interested based on the look she was giving him.

"I'm gonna try something." Teresa said. But before Thomas can ask what she meant, she attacked Thomas with hungry kisses. Thomas at first was surprised but he started to move his lips, but because he wanted to but because Teresa was actually very aggressive. After a few seconds of kissing, Teresa pulled away.

"So?" Teresa asked, wiping her lips.

"So, what?" Thomas asked, slightly annoyed at the girl in front of him.

"Not anything? No turn on? No arousal?" Teresa asked.

"No. Nothing." Thomas asked, scrunching his eyebrows. What the hell is this girl doing?

Teresa once again turned to the table and smiled like an idiot before giving Thomas another shot.

"You have it bad for that boy." Teresa toasted he glass with Thomas and drank it. He did not tell her Newt's name because she doesn't have to know. But he knows Teresa was right. Thomas was crazy over Newt.

"Gimme your phone."

"Why?"

"I'll give you my number because I'd like to get updates. We're friends now right?" Teresa smiled at the brunette.

"Yeah. Sure." Thomas smiled at the girl. He actually genuinely liked her.

Thomas was fuming! He did not believe Newt would do that to him! Why was he lying?! Thomas really thought he liked him but here he was sleeping with this asian dude he probably met as some bar! He got out of the building where Newt's apartment was and he started kicking stuff he can. He reached for his phone and looked at his contacts. He realized he had no one to talk about Newt but remembered that Teresa left her number on Thomas' phone. He knew it was weird to talk to someone you just met about his love life but he was so angry right now that he did not real care. He quickly dialed the number. After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered.

"What?" Teresa asked.

"HE WAS BRINGING FUCKING CONDOMS!" Thomas screamed at the receiver. He couldn't believe his anger.

"Wha-who is this?" Teresa asked in a confused voice.

"It's Thomas and apparently the guy I like already has a fuckbuddy!" Thomas paced in the street trying to contain his feelings.

"Thomas? Oh! Right! Wait, WHAT!?" Teresa sounded more energized now.

"You heard me. I knocked at his door and some prick got out, buttoning his clothes while running out." Thomas explained.

"Are you sure about that? I mean from what I've heard from you, Newt seemed really into you." Teresa asked.

"Yeah, well..." Thomas anger subsided and pain sadness washed over him. There was silence on the phone.

"Thomas? Want me to come over to your place?" Teresa offered.

"And do what?" Thomas asked.

"Look, I'm not gonna seduce you in a very vulnerable position. Come on, I'm not that bad."

"Sorry. Okay. I'll text you the address."

Thomas had his head on Teresa's shoulders for minutes now. He knew it was weird since they've inly met last night but Thomas did not really have anyone to talk about Newt. And Teresa actually understood how he's feeling. It turns out she was out last night because her boyfriend just dumped her for a college student. She was partying and drinking. She never really meant to hit on Thomas but she just assumed that he was a lonely guy looking for some fun.

"I don't know what to do." Thomas said, surprising the girl.

"That's fine. You don't have to think of anything right now." Teresa leaned her head to Thomas' now. It was weird but he felt some connection with Teresa. Not romantically but platonically. He felt comfortable with her.

Thomas woke up as the rays of the sun hit his face. He wiggled and saw Teresa on the couch with him. She was laying on his lap and she was dead asleep. He did not want to wake her but he really needed to pee.

"Teresa. Wake up." He shook the girl underneath him.

"Hmmm. Morning." Teresa yawned.

"I need to pee." Thomas announced.

"By all means!" Teresa got up suddenly and motioned for Thomas to go.

Thomas got inside the bathroom and when he was finished, he looked up the clock and it was already 9:45! Newt was coming over at 10! God!

"Teresa! I'm going to go take a shower! You okay out there?" Thomas screamed as he was speeding his way to prepare.

"Yep! Hey! Can I borrow a shirt? I smell like shit!" Teresa responded to which Thomas agreed.

Thomas got in on the shower and started to wash himself. He felt calm under it and all the worries seems to fade away. After a few minutes, Teresa was suddenly yelling at him.

"Thomas! A 'Newt' is looking for you! Are you expecting him?"

Shit! Newt was already here!

"Yeah! Hold on!" Thomas hurriedly moved at a faster pace not wanting to make the blonde wait. He laughed at himself at how he still cared for Newt even though the blonde was already sleeping with someone else. He got out of the shower, wrapping the towel on his hips, not even bothering putting on a shirt. He exited his room and saw that he interrupted Newt as he was about to say something to Teresa. He noticed Newt looking at him, well, not at him but his body. He wanted to smile because of the fact that he can still have that effect on the blonde, but he didn't.

"Thank God, you're done!" Teresa jumped from the couch and went to him. She put her hands on his bare chest and kissed him on the cheek. What the hell? He blushed but that's only because Newt was there who saw the unexpected gesture.

"So, you met Teresa.." Thomas said awkwardly. He can't properly read Newt's expression and it was frustrating.

"Yeah. Nice lady. You dating her?" Newt asked and it hit Thomas in the stomach. Newt knew that he only wanted the blonde but apparently he did not get that.

"I dunno. Maybe? I like her a lot." Thomas said staring directly at Newt to see how the blonde would react.

"Good. She's really pretty. I hope it works out." NEWT WAS SUPPORTING HIM?! What the hell is that even about? Thomas suddenly felt his head burning.

"Yeah. Me too. If you'll excuse me, I'm slip into something more...more." Thomas left the room immediately. He wanted go out there and just scream at Newt. This was so frustrating! What is happening? He saw Teresa there sitting on the bed.

"I though you were going to ta-"

"That Newt guy is still hung up on you, dude." Teresa stood up and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"He practically wanted to punch me right in the face when he saw me open the door with your shirt on." Teresa giggled. "So, what happened?" She added

"What?"

"When I flirted with you before I went inside this room?"

"You mean when you kissed me?"

"Yeah, dumbass."

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He even told me to date you." Thomas frowned now.

"Well, how about we get him to believe something actually happened between us?" Teresa offered which Thomas really did not understand.

"What are talking about?"

"Let's make him jealous." Teresa had a smirk on her face.


	26. Movies and Seducing Attempts

"So basically, we fought and did not see each other for a month because you tried to make me jealous?" Newt was staring at Thomas in disbelief.

"Basically, but I also thought that you were sleeping with Minho, so..." Thomas added, head bowed not to avoid Newt's stare. Newt just chuckled and pulled Thomas into a hug again.

"Newt?" Thomas asked, confused.

"I was just thinking of how dumb we were." Newt said as he rested his head on Thomas neck.

"Yeah. We were." Thomas hugged the blonde too.

Newt pushed Thomas to the ground and started kissing the brunette. Thomas gladly returned the kiss. It was both passionate and heavy. They were both glad that they have sorted their problems now. Newt pulled out from the kiss, rested his forehead on Thomas.

"I love you, Newt." Thomas said, eyes closed.

Newt just smiled and kissed Thomas again. He slipped on Thomas' side and rested on Thomas' chest looking up at the stars. After a few minutes, they finally went to sleep.

"You look like shit." Brenda stated as she sipped her coffee.

"Thanks." Newt responded, receiving the coffee Brenda gave him.

"What happened?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing, it's just. Thomas kept me up last night." Newt yawned and looked at a smirking Brenda.

"Go, Newt!" Brenda said in a mocking way. "You finally got laid!"

"WHAT N-"

"So who bottomed? It was you, right? It must have been you." Brenda had her hands on her cheeks now, leaning on the table between them.

"We did not do it!" Newt yelled a little loudly.

"Then what were you doing?" Brenda asked.

"I was..." Newt blushed and sipped his coffee a little too slowly. Brenda was confused at first but got the idea.

"You were seducing him, weren't you?" Brenda asked, "You sly old fox! I did not know you had it in you."

"Brend-"

"Maybe that magazine was worth something at all." Brenda said leaning back her chair.

Newt was embarrassed as hell but Brenda was right.

*memory lane *

"What movie do you want to watch?" Minho asked as he went around the selection of movies Thomas had on his shelf. They were at Thomas' place because he wanted Brenda and Minho to get to like him through dinner and surprisingly, the shuckfaces actually did.

"You pick, Minho." Newt said as he rested on Thomas' couch.

"Yeah well, that won't be easy considering your boyfriend has a million of movies." Minho said. Newt threw a pillow at Minho. Minho eyed the blonde with a quizzical look.

"He's still not my boyfriend." Newt whispered.

"Make him then." Brenda suggested, who seated at the recliner. Newt looked at Thomas who was washing the dishes, apparently indulged in his job.

"Shut up you two. Not another word, please." Newt said as he leaned on the couch. Minho and Brenda just gestured that said 'fine'.

Newt watched as Minho shuffled through the selection of movies. He felt the couch move and Thomas was beside him. Newt smiled at the brunette.

"Miss me that much?" Thomas smirked

"You wish." Newt said, playfully punching Thomas on the arm. Thomas chuckled and put his arms around Newt's shoulders. Newt blushed and hesitated when Brenda made kissy faces. Newt was thankful that Thomas' back was the one facing Brenda.

"You okay?" Thomas asked when Newt rejected Thomas' arm.

"Yeah..." Newt said with a smile, cheeks slightly red.

"Are you ashamed of our relationship? Have we not gone through many things already?" Thomas' sarcasm was like a drug to Newt. Thomas looked so cute trying.

"Shut up, shank." Newt smiled and took Thomas' arm and put it around him. Thomas moved closer to Newt. Newt was still glaring at Brenda who was now fake hugging and kissing herself.

"This would be good!" Minho said as he thew the selected movie. Minho put the movie on and sat on the ground next to Brenda.

Newt nestled deeper in Thomas' chest. The lights were off and the only light was coming from the movie which was already dark so it did not really help the situation. It was pretty dark and Newt was trying not to blush at his thoughts. He can't believe he was even considering it.

 **"Dark is a Friend**

Everybody does not like the dark because of the creatures that unknowingly wanders through it but, for a sexually frustrated predator it will be the perfect situation to do some dirty things. Use this fact to your advantage. Make sure that he does not make a move on you though. Small sexy talks, kisses, intimate touches does the work perfectly but stop there. Frustrate the hell out of your man. Good luck!"

Newt remembered the article and looked up at Thomas who was very indulged in the movie. He breathed deeply, stared at the movie again and started making circles on Thomas' tummy. He felt Thomas flinch under his touch. He pulled Newt closer.

He did the circle things for a few minutes. He was ready to take this to the next step. He looked at his friends and they were focused on the movie (thank god) and then looked up at Thomas.

"Pst." Newt whispered making the brunette to look at Newt.

"Yeah?" Thomas asked, Newt did not stop making circles on his tummy.

"Have you ever thought about me?" Newt took his head back to Thomas chest, concentrating on his fingers as they travel on Thomas' chest.

"Everyday, babe. You know that." Thomas said and kissed Newt on the head.

"Not like that... I meant like on...bed." Newt was mortified! He was so embarrassed that he felt his cheeks burn. It was a good thing he was not looking at Thomas because he was blushing so hard. He noticed Thomas legs cross, Newt smiled.

"Wh- um. I di- I mean, I - uh." Thomas stuttered.

Newt took his fingers further down to Thomas thighs, passing Thomas' hips. Thomas chest rose slightly rapidly now.

"You were saying?" Newt said.

Before Thomas can answer, Newt looked up and took Thomas' lips. It was a quick kiss and it left Thomas flushed. Newt looked at his friends again and when he thought that they would not notice, he sat himself on Thomas' lap. The blonde then moved closer to Thomas' ears.

"Well?" Newt whispered teasingly and bit Thomas' earlobe.

Thomas breathed loudly now, Newt saw the opportunity and moved his hips circularly on the hardening object under him. Thomas bit his lips to fight back the moans trying to escape his lips. He then thrusted his hips against Newt's movement. Thomas breathing hitched and he took a look at their friends nervously.

Thomas looked at Newt again, face flushed.

"Newt, your f-friends are here." Thomas said nervously.

"Why? What do you think is gonna happen?" Newt asked, faking a confused look. His movement got faster and it made Thomas close his eyes at the pleasure. Newt was getting turned on by Thomas' expressions and sounds but he knew he needed to stick to the plan.

"Isn't th-this leading to... more?" Thomas asked, thrusting his fully hard member on Newt.

"More?" Newt asked. He got up, making Thomas whine from the loss of friction. The blonde laid back into Thomas' chest and hugged the brunette lightly. "Nothing's happening here, Tommy." Newt said.

"Wai- what?" Thomas asked, confused and frustrated.

"We're just watching a movie. Now, shh. She's about to slap the man." Newt hugged Thomas tighter. The tease smiled when he saw Thomas' bulge jerk in his pants.

"After that, Thomas begged you for some action when you stayed over at his place?" Brenda asked as they were walking back to Newt's apartment.

"Well, more like rubbing himself against me and whispering "please"." Newt couldn't look at Brenda. He was blushing. He knew his plan was working.

"You, evil, teasing bastard!" Brenda pushed Newt playfully and gestured a thumb up. "But you do realize that when you decide to give it up he will basically pound the hell out of you like a-"

"STOP! GOD! BRENDA WHERE IS YOUR FILTER?!" Newt shouted as he covered his ears from Brenda's words.


	27. Birthday Party

'Be there, okay'

'Yes. I will be.' Newt answered.

'Wonderful! Bring your friends too! Thomas seems to like them!'

'Of course, Sonya.' Newt smiled, glowing with happiness.

'See you tomorrow, Newton.'

'See you, Sonya.'

Newt dropped the call which Mrs. Cord started and went straight to the living room where Minho was playing his games.

"Hey, Shank! You ready for tomorrow?" Newt asked sitting down next to his friend.

"Newt, you've asked me this a billion times and the answer will always be the same. I. AM. READY." Minho talked not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Newt laughed and watched Minho in the zone when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Thomas.

 **Thomas: Hey, babe. ;)**

 **Newt: Hey! Aren't you working?**

 **Thomas: Yeah, but I missed my baby.**

 **Newt: We saw each other last night, Tommy. And we're seeing each other tomorrow! And please stop calling me that.**

 **Thomas: So we're not seeing each other tonight? Not even for a movie? And what's wrong with nicknames? ^^**

 **Newt: I'm preparing something special for you tomorrow. About the nicknames, just stop. :)**

 **Thomas: Aweee, Noot! ❤️**

 **Newt: wtf**

 **Thomas: You like it! Just admit it! YOU CALL ME TOMMY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!**

 **Newt: Would you like me to stop?**

 **Thomas: NO! I love it when you call me Tommy.**

 **Newt: Good, cause I like Tommy. ;)**

 **Thomas: NOOT, STAHP! ❤️❤️❤️**

 **Newt: What's with the emojis?**

 **Thomas: Just expressing, Babe. ;)**

 **Newt: Go back to work, Tommy.**

 **Thomas: Not till you call me "babe".**

 **Newt: No. Absolutely not!**

 **Thomas: FINE! You can call me "honey".**

 **Newt: THOMAS! Stop. Go back to work! Please.**

 **Thomas: Anything for my Noot! Love you, baby.**

 **Newt: Yeah Yeah. Don't go looking for someone else, yeah?**

 **Thomas: No one is better than you, Newt.**

Newt dropped his phone and just smiled like a lunatic. All throughout their text session, he was blushing. He secretly liked the nicknames but he's too afraid to admit it. He also liked the fact that Thomas did not pressure him to say 'i love you too', it's like Thomas is just waiting for him to say it on his own. Newt knew what he was feeling but he wanted to say it at the right time.

"You look like a tomato." Newt jumped when he heard Minho's voice. He turned to the black haired guy and saw that he had put the controller down.

"Why'd you stop playing?" Newt asked.

"You were giggling and it was disturbing." Minho said with a disgusted look on his face. Newt was giggling? The blonde did not notice himself doing it.

"Sorry." Newt said and got up to get some food from the fridge.

"You really like him, don't you." Minho asked. Newt can sense the seriousness in Minho's voice.

"A little too much, if you ask me." Newt said, blushing. He turned to Minho and ate the half finished sandwich from yesterday.

"That's good." Minho smiled at the blonde, "now get the hell out of here. I want to finish this game and I can't have you all sweaty beside me when you and Thomas decide to sext each other." Minho added and stared at the screen again. Newt walked to the nearest couch and threw the pillow that was sitting on it at Minho.

"Shank!" Newt yelled and went to his room. He heard Minho chuckle as he closed the door.

Newt decided to prepare for tomorrow. He walked to his closet and took his outfit for tomorrow. He looked at it and hoped Thomas would like it and that it was formal enough for a sophisticated party. He hanged the clothes next to his bed. He then remembered his present. He got it out of the drawer and opened the card again. Ok, it wasn't the most expensive card to give someone who has a crazy rich family but he knew Thomas would like it very much. He smiled and brought the card back to the drawer. He really hoped Thomas would like his present.

"Come on!" Newt said as he got our of the car where Brenda and Minho was following. It was almost night now.

"Hold your horses there, Newt! This dress is tight as hell!" Brenda complained as Minho helped her out of her car.

"Faster!" Newt said as he took hold of Brenda.

"One more complaining and you'll get a black eye." Brenda stumbled and glared at Newt.

"Sorry. Just excited and all." Newt blushed a little. He was excited. It was Thomas' birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with him. He did not want to spend it in a party but as long as Thomas was there he was good. They started walking towards the door of the mansion. It was so big and spacious that the 3 friends actually had their mouths open. 'Holy fuck they are rich' Newt thought. They were snapped back to reality when they heard laughing. Brenda then remembered Newt's last statement before they were pulled back again by how the house was unbelievably beautiful

"I get it, Newt. You want in in his pants but jeez, tone it down will you." Brenda chuckled and high fived Minho. They were idiots but Newt knew they were right. For the last couple of days, Newt teased and flirted with Thomas. He knew it was both cruel and frustrating for Thomas but it was for him too.

They got passed the door and Newt suddenly felt self-concious. He turned to his friends and noticed they felt inadequate too. All of the people were wearing what rich people tend to wear too. Newt felt like running back to his apartment and change to his well-hidden prom tux.

"Dude! Why did you not tell us this party was this fancy?! We should have prepared more!" Minho punched Newt lightly on his arms approaching the table filled with gifts. They put the gifts down except for Newt's. He wanted to personally give it to Thomas when they were finally alone.

"I knew they were rich but not 'this' rich." Newt looked at his friends apologetically.

"It's okay. You're actually dating the birthday boy so we get a pass." Brenda assured Newt with a pat in the back.

"Newton!" Newt turned around to see whose pleasant voice it was that called him.

"Sonya! Nice seeing you again!" Newt hugged the lady and they smiled at each other. It was very nice to see Sonya again.

"Likewise, Newton!" Sonya cheered. "And these are?" Sonya turned to Newt's friends with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, uh- this right here is Minho, my roommate," Newt introduced

"Hello, Ma'am." Minho held his hands for the lady to shake.

"Please, it's Sonya." Sonya accepted the handshake and turned to Brenda.

"And this right here is..." Newt was interrupted.

"Brenda. Pleased to meet you, Sonya. You have a very lovely home." Brenda shook Sonya's hands as well giving the lady a charming smile.

"Thank you so much! Well, these are the people Thomas keep talking to me about. And I do have to say this is a merry bunch. I was really hoping that you and Thomas would be friends. I'm so glad it worked out." Sonya complimented.

"Oh, trust us when we say that Newt here and Thomas are pretty close." Brenda responded to Sonya, patting Newt lightly on his back with a smirk on her face. Newt knew what Brenda meant and he wanted to throw her out of this place.

"It seems so. Thomas can't seem to talk about anything else but Newton here." Sonya flashed this knowing smile at Newt. The blonde felt his cheeks flush and he was about to say something but ended up with just stuttering.

"Well, Thomas will be here any minute now. I need to greet the other guest but I really hope you have fun tonight." Sonya hugged Newt once again and patted his friends' shoulders before leaving them.

"She's nice." Minho stared at the lady.

"She's not available, Minho." Brenda punched Minho in the stomach.

"Umph! What? She is!" Minho flashed an annoyed look at Brenda. Newt only smiled and chuckled at his friends' stupidity.

They all proceeded to the kitchen and tried to eat. Well, that was the keyword. 'tried'

"Why are the servings of food here very little?" Brenda asked, frustrated.

"Shhh, Brenda!" Newt whispered when he noticed some people staring at them. Like they did not belong there. Well, they really didn't, honestly.

"Cmon, Minho. Let's get some booze." Brenda patted Newt's back whispering 'good luck' before leaving him.

Newt sighed and took a small plate and put some on it. He wandered all around the house and noticed how much bigger it was than the outside. He thought it was unnecessary to have this much space but all he could do was whispers awes and wows when he turned and at every corner.

Newt then noticed a room where people keep going in and out from. He was curious but he was reluctant to enter because it may be private but his curiosity got the best of him. He approached the room and immediately people looked at him. He felt shy all of he sudden not because of the stares but because of the fact that he was not one of them.

Newt walked for a minute more and then there it was. His heart was filled with joy and happiness. His paintings were there. All of them. He wanted to tear up. His paintings were hanged beautifully at every corner with lights shining on them like a spotlight. The rooms lighting was much darker than the lighting on the outside maybe because to make the paintings look more pretty. Newt smiled like an idiot and people stared again. Some people bumped into him, staring at the painting with him. He was then pulled away from his daze.

"Look at this!" The young redheaded woman said.

"Yes! It is so beautiful! Mrs. Cord must have paid an expensive amount!" The other girl, wearing a black dress, responded. Newt chuckled lightly at the compliment. The girls stared at Newt like he was prey.

"And you are?" The redhead asked Newt.

"Oh um I'm..." Newt started.

"Not relevant. Aren't you suppose to be serving the drinks or something? You'll get in trouble going in here. This is private property and you're just help." The girls laughed while glaring at Newt.

"I'm not- um, sorry... I was ju..." Newt was getting intimidated. He usually was assertive but this time, he was not exactly at a place where he had any say.

"Just get out of here and go back to the dodgy place you came from." The girl in a black dress said.

"Yeah, don't you have any dishes to clean?" Both girls smirked now then, all of the sudden, both girl's eyes twinkled.

"Thomas!" The blonde girl called and shoved Newt away.

Newt felt his eyes tearing up and Thomas seeing him at this condition is not exactly how he wants Thomas to see him. Not at the brunette's birthday. He walked fast to the other side of the room and hid behind a sculptor that was at the center of the room. It was not his, well, Mrs. Cord did not just buy from him but from others. She just liked buying from Newt the best.

"Hey!" Thomas cheered.

"Happy Birthday, Tom!" The girl with a black dress said.

"Thank you! You having fun?" Thomas asked, all smiles. It calmed Newt a bit. Even from a distance, even though it was not projected at him, the brunette's smile still had a strange effect on Newt.

"Yeah. Up until this help came in here and thought he could just abandon his job and be 'one' of us." The redhead gestured this mocking gesture and smirked. Thomas just nodded disgustingly at them but in a way that it was hidden. Newt knew Thomas and he was not pleased by how the girls treated the help, which he did not know the girls meant Newt.

"Well, you just all go back to the party and have fun okay?" Thomas led them to the door.

"And you?" Asked the other girl. Newt chuckled at how the girl sounded like she was flirting with Thomas. He smiled even wider when Thomas rejected the flirting.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone I'm dating." Thomas smiled politely and the two girls frowned while turning back.

"Lucky bitch." Newt heard the redhead whisper.

Thomas followed them outside and Newt came out of hiding. He walked outside and avoided Thomas. He tried to find Minho and Brenda and saw them chatting with other people. They were older. Well, at least the older rich people had tolerance. Brenda saw Newt and waved to him.

"Newt!" Brenda excused herself and approached Newt. Brenda's smile faded when she noticed a tear beside Newt's eye.

"What happened?" Brenda asked grabbing Newt by the arm and dragged him to a corner.

"It's nothing. Just a bunch of self-absorbed girls belittling me." Newt wiped the remaining tear from his eyes.

"Where are those bitches?! I'll cut them with this expensive toothpick!" Brenda picked up the toothpick from a bite-sized burger she was eating.

"Not necessary. Thomas saved me." Newt said.

"He did?" Brenda's face softened.

"Well, he would've if he saw me there. I hid. I didn't want him to see me like that and I didn't want to cause trouble." Newt smiled at Brenda and notice the girl get defensive again.

"Those bitches. Tell me what they look like and I'll make sure they take the beating of their lives!" Brenda was holding the toothpick again and Newt laughed. Brenda looked at him in disbelief.

Then they heard the intercom instructing them to come to the backyard. Brenda waved at Minho and they all together followed the crowd. There was a little stage at the center of it. Newt's friends shook their heads at how unnecessary all of this was but the Cord family was rich and it was fitting. They noticed that there was something at the center of the stage covered with a black cloth. They settled at the very back of the crowd not wanting to divert their attention to themselves. Then Mrs. Cord emerged from the side of the stage holding a mike.

"Thank you all for coming today to celebrate Thomas at his 21st birthday. I know he did not want this celebration to be this extravagant but I'm his mom and I get all of my wishes." The crowd erupted in laughs.

"Well, please help me welcome the birthday celebrant, Thomas Cord!" The crowd clapped and cheered as Thomas emerged. Newt smiled at how his Tommy looked. He was so handsome wearing his black tux. He did not notice it at first back at the gallery room with the dim lighting but now they were outside he was basically swooning like the two girls. The difference is Thomas was actually with him. He smiled at the thought.

"Um, oh God this is awkward. Thank you all for coming to my um-party. It is appreciated and I adore the amount of gifts on the table." Thomas was scratching his head while being so awkward. Newt chuckled at how his Tommy was acting. All cute and adorable. He noticed that Thomas was scanning the crowd. Newt waved a little and Thomas immediately saw the blonde. The brunette smiled and cheered and he got all giddy. Newt laughed at the thought of Thomas getting all excited to see him. Brenda and Minho noticed it.

"Even with a bunch of people covering you from Thomas, you managed to make heart eyes at each other. It's both adorable and disgusting." Minho mocked. Newt did not care. He was just staring back at the lovely creature at the stage that was all his. Thomas snapped back to reality as he heard his mom cough at him.

"Oh, um. Well... You were called here because my mother wanted to show everyone her gift to me and I have to say it was pretty special." Thomas' eyes twinkled as he looked back at Newt for a second. Thomas then took hold of the cloth and pulled it off revealing the painting Newt made. Newt blushed as everyone gasped at the painting. He remembered how sad the painting was and how heartbreaking it was. Brenda and Minho looked back at him, mouths open.

"Flies will come and live there." He scolded and both of them closed their mouths. And looked back at the stage. Everyone was gasping how sad the painting was and how depressing Thomas' looked. Newt was suddenly downhearted but he saw that Sonya was still smiling.

"Yeah. My mom wanted to keep this painting because of how sad I look. She said that it was an unusual look for me because I've always been cheery and happy and seeing me in this state may had a reason and there is. She kept it so that hopefully I can share to you what caused it." Thomas smiled and paused a little. Newt bit his lip. He had no idea where this was going.

"Well, It started 2 months ago, well it was longer for me because I've known this person for awhile. I really liked this person and I made it my mission to make this person like me too. I came on too strong and I scared this person away. This person stayed away from me for a week. We saw each other again but because of my stupidity I thought this person finally moved on from me not that I expected that there was anything at all. I got angry and I pushed this person away. We stayed away from each other for a month and with that time apart, it made me realized that it was not a stupid crush anymore, I was in love with this person. I was stupid and sad and lonely." Thomas paused. He was frowning but Thomas looked at Newt and smiled again.

"Now, we are together again and I couldn't be happier." Thomas stared at Newt with loving eyes.

"I want every waking moment to be with you. I am so deeply in love with you and I don't want anything else. You make me even happier and you are my weakness. You make me crazy by being in my head all the time and I can't think of anything else. Your view of me is what really matters. I love you so so much." Thomas did not take his eyes off Newt. Newt was tearing up at the beautiful words Thomas was saying.

"The creator of the paintings you saw inside the gallery room and the painting before you now is the love of my life." Thomas turned to his mom. Newt copied Thomas' movement and saw that Sonya was still smiling at Thomas and nodded to continue.

"Newton Isaacs. Would you please come up the stage and be with me?" Thomas said as the spotlight shone on Newt. Newt's eyes immediately closed and everyone looked at him. They moved to the sides to make a way for him to the stage. Newt looked at Brenda and Minho who had huge smiles and was gesturing a thumbs up. Newt looked at Thomas again who was smiling earnestly at him. Newt started to move forward.

His stomach was fluttering like crazy. He expected Thomas to say something about their relationship to his family but he did not expect it to be this grand. He walked slowly feeling the eyes of everybody. He was embarrassed but there was no turning back. He saw the two girls, mouth gaping open, at the side. He smiled a little because of the look they were giving. He felt so satisfied. He climbed the stairs and took Thomas' hands. He felt weak in the knees and all he wanted to do was to kiss Thomas and hug him so tightly.

"Newt." Thomas said and Newt just started to breath heavily. He was aware that there were a lot of people watching but he did not care. To him, it as only him and his Tommy. Thomas breathed in deeply and stared at Newt with a twinkle in his eyes. Thomas put the mic to his lips again.


	28. First Time

WARNING: SMUT ALERT! PLEASE DON'T PROCEED IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH TOPICS!

* * *

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Thomas was holding Newt. There was a lingering silence. Newt cannot believe his ears. Thomas asked him to be his boyfriend. Newt felt the tears running to his cheeks. Thomas smiled faded and was replaced with an anxious look. Newt laughed and wiped his tears and chuckled.

"Stop that you shank! Of course I would be your boyfriend!" Newt said while laughing, not being able to stop his tears of joy. Thomas lightened up and he kissed Newt in front of everybody. The crowd cheered, not all of them but, it was very loud. Newt and Thomas then hugged and Newt melted in Thomas' embrace.

The party went by normally with people congratulating them for finding each other. Thomas kept Newt close to him and Newt did not have any problem with that. He was with his boyfriend now and he loved that idea. Thomas dragged Newt and kissed him on his forehead.

"Where are we going?" Newt asked.

"We're going to talk to my mom." Thomas smiled and Newt was a little worried. "Don't worry. She seemed to know about us. I don't know how but I know she knows."

They approached Thomas' mom who was cleaning up the table for the gifts. Thomas took his arms off around Newt and instead held hands on their sides. Sonya turned and smiled earnestly.

"Hey, guys! How did you find the party?" Sonya asked picking up the torn up papers.

"Mom," Thomas started.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you ok with... all of this?" Thomas asked, afraid to disappoint his mom.

"Please. I suspected from the dinner we all had." Sonya giggled. Thomas and Newt looked at each other dumbfounded.

"You had this tension between you two. I thought it was just you did not like each other but those times I mentioned Newton here for the past days and Thomas would just light up, it was just too obvious. And when I asked Newt to find you a girl, I basically wanted to yell to the Gods at how clueless you two are when Newt made this unpleasant face. And you had the same friends. It's not that difficult to connect." Sonya just chuckled at the two confused boys in front of her.

"So, you don't have any problem with this?" Thomas asked his mom, tightening his grip on Newt.

"Problem? My baby is happier than the usual and I would have a problem? Thomas, Newt here is a catch and is a decent man. Sure it's unusual but your happiness is much more important for me. And if that is Newt then I am perfectly happy." Sonya eyed both of the boys and lovingly hugged both of them.

"Your mom is absolutely amazing." Newt said, dropping his coat on Thomas' couch. Both of them were back to normal clothes now.

"Yeah. She always is." Thomas smiled and pulled Newt to him and sat on the couch. "So, boyfie. What do you want to do now that we are finally official." Newt smiled at the word. He may never get enough of hearing Thomas say it. He looked at the brunette and remembered that he hasn't given his gift yet.

"Oh!" Newt stood up from the couch and got the card from his coat. When he faced Thomas again, he hid the card at his back and slowly went back to Thomas.

"I was thinking," Newt started, "All of the things you've said to me from the first time we met till now, I feel them too. Just like what you feel, you make me the happiest I've ever been. And the saddest. I don't know what to say but I am so glad you came to me and kept coming back even though I pushed you away too many times." Newt sat back down next to Thomas. "Now I'm ready..." Newt held his hands out offering Thomas the card. "Happy birthday, babyboy."

Thomas smiled, he knew Newt did not like the pet names but here he was using one and Thomas' stomach just fluttered like crazy. He took the card and opened it. There was long letter but it was not a personal one. It was printed on to the card. Thomas was confused.

"Read the bottom part out loud." Newt instructed the brunette. Thomas took his eyes at the last part of the letter.

"I love you." Thomas said out loud, still confused. "Are you falling for me?" Thomas said, smirking at Newt.

"I'm not falling for you." Newt said.

"Oh." Thomas said, giving Newt a disappointed look.

"I am not falling because I already fell a long time ago. Hard." Newt added. He took the brunette's hands and put it on his chest. "I love you too, Tommy. So much." Thomas was breathless. This was the first time Newt said the magical words and it was more than what he was expecting. Tears formed on Thomas' eyes.

"Oh, Newt." Thomas hugged the blonde and started sobbing.

"Tommy, why are you crying? Is my love really that bad?" Newt joked.

"It's the best thing ever! I've waited so long for you to say it to me! I love you, Newt! I love you. I love you. I love you!" Thomas hugged the blonde tighter.

"I love you too, Tommy. And much more than you think I do." Newt pushed Thomas away from the hug and kissed him. The kiss was tender and raw and they felt the emotion that was lingering there. It was perfect and Newt never wanted it to end. They loved each other and no one else mattered. Thomas deepened the kiss and soon they were lying down the couch.

Thomas removed his lips from Newt's which made Newt missed the warmth but it was quickly resolved when Thomas was kissing Newt on his neck. Newt groaned and squirmed.

"Tommy." Newt said feeling a bruise forming on his neck at Thomas' relentless sucking.

"Sorry. You want me to stop?" Thomas said and looked at Newt's eyes. Thomas was concerned that this was too fast for Newt.

"What?! No, k-keep going." Newt said and that was enough for Thomas. He went back to sucking hickeys on his boyfriend's neck and Newt wanted Thomas to mark him. It felt like heaven. Newt suddenly gripped the tip of Thomas shirt tugging it gently. Thomas got the message. He straddled Newt and took his shirt off. Newt bit his lip at how sexy his boyfriend looked taking his shirt off. Thomas noticed the blonde stare at him seductively.

"Like what you see?" Thomas smirked.

"Come back down here." Newt pulled Thomas to his lips and they kissed again. Not soon enough, Newt's shirt was off and Thomas sighed.

"Stop starring." Newt said, All hot and bothered. Thomas leaned in again and kissed Newt's chest.

"Sorry. Too. Perfect." Thomas said in between kisses. He went down slowly, teasing Newt. Newt finally got a dose of his own medicine, now Thomas was the one teasing him.

"Tommy," newt squirmed in pleasure when Thomas was kissing the part of his torso that is painfully close to his hard on.

"Newt?" Thomas said. Caressing the blonde's inner thigh. Newt moaned and squirmed.

"P-Please." Newt begged, holding the brunette's hand which was on his chest.

"Please what?" Thomas asked as he kissed the bulge that was forming in Newt's pants.

"Take them off." Newt said. Thomas complied and Newt's pants were suddenly on the floor leaving him with just boxers on. Newt was feeling so good that he was basically moaning like crazy.

"What do you want me to do, Newt." Thomas asked, circling his hands on Newt's bulge. This made the blonde arch his back.

"Unf- Tommy. Y-You know what I want." Newt said breathing heavily.

"I do but I need you to keep your voice down, okay?" Thomas leaned closer, taking Newt's boxers off.

"Not g-gonna promise anything. My f-first t-time remember?" Newt said, he was so turned on right now.

"Baby." Thomas licked the clear liquid forming on the head. Newt moaned loudly at the torturing pleasure. Newt was fighting the urge to thrust his hips. Thomas took hold of the length in front of him and started stroking the blonde.

"Ugh,- f-fuck!" Newt was squirming so hard now. It was his first time getting a handjob and he knew he wasn't going to last long. "Faster, Tommy." Newt pleaded.

Thomas fastened the pace which made Newt arch his back and breathed hard. He was slowly reaching his high. Newt squirmed under Thomas touch and he can't take it anymore.

"Tommy, I'm gonna cum!" Newt warmed. Thomas pumped him even faster and when he felt Newt's dick throb strongly, he swallowed Newt down. Newt opened his eyes at the sudden feeling of a warm, wet mouth around his cock.

"FUCK!" Newt screamed as Thomas sucked his length and he came down Thomas' throat. 5 spurts of cum came from Newt and Thomas lapped all of them. It was his first time sucking and swallowing but it felt so right.

"Shit." Newt said while Thomas kept sucking the blonde making him ride his orgasm. Newt was wiggling in pleasure. Thomas took his mouth off of Newt with a loud pop which made Newt jerk a little.

"Fuck, Thomas..." Was all Newt can say. He felt amazing still in a daze from the explosive orgasm he had. May he add the best he had ever experienced.

"You taste good." Thomas said as he licked his lips. Newt just looked at his boyfriend eating the rest of the cum Newt had left. Newt noticed the bulge in front of Thomas and the blonde raised his feet to rub the bulging groin.

"You want help with that, big boy?" Newt said and bit his lip.

"Oh trust me, I am a big boy." Thomas said and he scrambled to get his pants and boxers off. The brunette wasn't lying. It was a big dick and Newt kind of hated himself because he thought Thomas was joking. Thomas laid back down and Newt got up to rest between Thomas' legs. He took the member and heard Thomas gasp.

"I've wanted to suck you off for god knows how long now." Newt said licking the underbelly of Thomas' cock. Thomas leaned his head back. Newt did not want to prolong the torture and he wrapped his mouth around Thomas' head. Thomas squirmed in pleasure.

"Newt. Shit." Thomas said, thrusting his hips lightly. Newt knew this was too much torture for Thomas so he finally went for it. Bobbing up and down furiously. Thomas gasped for air and his fingers were wrapped tightly at Newt's hair.

"F-FUCK, NEWT! I'm not gonna last long!" Thomas said trying to pull Newt off his dick but Newt held Thomas' hands and pushed down.

"S-Sure? Umph!" Thomas was panting like crazy from the furious sucking that Newt was doing to his dick. Newt moaned assure Thomas and that vibration sent Thomas over the edge. He came hard and hit the back of Newt's throat. He held Newt in place and rode out his orgasm. As he felt himself calm down, he lets Newt go. Newt got up with puff cheeks. Thomas knew Newt did not swallow. Thomas actually laughed at how cute Newt was being, like he did not know what to with the load inside his mouth.

"You don't have to swallow." Thomas reassured Newt and Newt ran to the bathroom and emerged again in seconds.

"I'm so sorry Tommy! I thought I can do it but..." Newt rambled only to be stopped by Thomas by pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Don't worry about it, babe. We'll have plenty of chance. And if you really can't then we will not push it." Thomas said while touching Newt's lips. Thomas stood up and brought Newt to his bed. Thomas jumped to his bed and Newt laid next to him and the brunette brought him close to his chest. They were still naked but they did not really care.

"I love you, Tommy. Always." Newt said.

"I love you too, Newt." Thomas kissed Newt's forehead before both of them started to drift to sleep.


	29. Client

-Very large time jump-

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Newt said enjoying his dinner that Thomas cooked.

"Yeah?" Thomas said expertly wiggling the pan under the stove like a chef. Newt always thought it was hot when Thomas was cooking.

"I have a new client! And they're willing to pay lots!" Newt said and Thomas immediately turned to Newt. Newt laughed at the confused face Thomas was making. "Your mom is not the only person that buys my paintings, Tommy!" Newt chuckled and stared at Thomas, even more confused.

"I thought you only do paintings for my mom?" Thomas asked turning back to his pan and placed it to a plate. He sat down across from Newt and offered some wine.

"Well, that was the plan but I badly need some money." Newt smiled and took another bite of his food.

"I'll give you money." Thomas cheered.

"I meant, money "I" make." Newt corrected Thomas.

"Yeah. I make my money and I am willing to pay anything for you!" Thomas said.

"Tommy, although we've been together for 11 months now, you don't have to act like we're a married couple." Newt said. They were together for a slightly long time now and Newt was happier that he could've been and he knows Thomas is the same. Thomas' eyes twinkled as he smiled. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Newt pointed at Thomas with his fork which made Thomas laugh.

"Of course not!" Newt sighed in relief, "You are the one who's gonna ask me anyways." Thomas added staring at his food. Newt looked dumbfounded.

"And what makes you think I'll ask you to marry me?" Newt said with a smirk.

"Because I can cook, I'm smart, I'm hot and I'm yours." Thomas said looking directly at Newt. Newt felt a tingle in his spine. He somehow hated this feeling but it was so pleasurable.

"You're like a candle on a birthday cake, you know that?" Newt said leaning at the table.

"Why is that?" Thomas was playing now.

"Because I just want to blow you so badly." Newt was leaning closer to Thomas now, lust in his eyes. Thomas breathed deeply and stood up grabbing Newt by the wrist.

"Bedroom. NOW." Thomas said. Newt really liked the fact that Thomas gets all confused and flustered whenever Newt seduced Thomas. They hadn't had sex yet like 'real sex' but they did anything else that did not involve clothes.

"Fuck!" Thomas screamed trying to calm himself down. He was all sweaty and panting heavily. Newt kissed Thomas and laid to his side.

"So..." Thomas breathlessly said. "Was the candle worth it?" Thomas asked Newt with a smirk.

"I've never blown anything harder my whole life." Newt answered closing his eyes.

Thomas chuckled and pulled Newt closer to him.

"So, about the client," Newt started.

"Did you just use sexual pleasures to make me change my mind?" Thomas asked playfully.

"Maybe. But this time, no. It was triggered by something else." Newt said looking up at his boyfriend.

"Just admit that I'm hot and I get you all bothered and flustered." Thomas proudly said kissing Newt on the forehead.

"Shank!" Newt said slapping Thomas' chest.

"Fine. You can paint for another client." Thomas yielded.

"Don't worry, Tommy. You will always be my muse. The one and only." Newt said.

"I'd better be." Thomas said pulling the blonde to a deep kiss.

"Good morning, Mr. Isaacs." The thin young man greeted Newt.

"Hello, Mr.?" Newt asked, smiling at the black haired guy. He looked older than Newt but not that much. Give or take 3 years.

"Alby. Just call me Alby." The boy smiled at Newt and they finally sat down.

"So, about this painting..." Newt started resting his arms on the table.

"Yes. I would really like a portrait of my dog. I have a picture of him here." Alby reached for his pockets and fished out a picture of a golden retriever and handed it to Newt. Newt took the picture and smiled at how adorable the dog was.

"He is very adorable, Alby." Newt placed the picture at the table. "So, when would you like to have the painting?"

"Um, if it would be okay with you, I would like to visit you sometimes when you are making the painting. You know, just to check the progress. I would really like to make this perfect." Alby said blushing a bit. Maybe he's embarrassed?

"Yes. That would be fine. I like things to be perfect too, so I understand."

"Good. Let's eat. I'm hungry." Alby said and took the menu.

Newt was folding his clothes when he heard his phone ring.

Thomas: Hey, lovebug!  
Newt: Hey! Why'd you call?  
Thomas: Am I not allowed to call my boyfriend whenever I want?  
Newt: You don't have to check up on me all the time you know. It's a sweet gesture but it's not necessary.  
Thomas: But how am I suppose to tell you I love you?  
Newt: When I can get to kiss you after you tell me that.  
Thomas: *chuckles* So, how'd the meeting go?  
Newt: It went great actually! He's really nice.  
Thomas: He's a he, huh?  
Newt: Ooooooo. Is someone jealous?  
Thomas: No! Absolutely not!  
Newt: Good cause I have no plans of replacing you yet.  
Thomas: YET?! WHAT THAT DOES MEAN?!  
Newt: Stop Tommy, okay? I gotta go now. Lots of clothes to fold.  
Thomas: Okay. I miss you, babe. I love you.  
Newt: Love you too, Tommy.

Newt dropped the call and smiled at the thought of Thomas getting jealous. He's gotten jealous before because of Minho but this time it was sort of funny and adorable. He folded shirts for about 10 minutes before he felt his phone vibrate again. God, Thomas was persistent. He looked down his phone and it was Alby that sent a text, not Thomas.

Alby: Looking forward to the painting. My friend told me your paintings are amazing and beautiful.  
Newt: oh really? Which friend?  
Alby: Oh, a friend which was invited to Mrs. Cord's son's birthday. She visited the gallery and the painting you did on her son.  
Newt: Oh! Well, tell her that I said thank you.  
Alby: Will do. ;)

Newt did not reply anymore because he did not want to continue the conversation because he still had a billion of clothes to fold. He sighed as he looked at the pile of clothes and saw that he was not making any real progress.

The next morning, Newt woke up feeling excited to have a different client. He was thankful for Sonya, of course, but it was kind of a relief that others was still interested in his painting. He got out of the shower and took his phone. There were two messages. One from Alby and one from Thomas.

Alby: Good morning, Newt. Are you gonna start today? :)  
Thomas: Good morning, babe. You up for lunch today? 3  
Newt smiled at the last message he received but he decided to reply to Alby first.  
Newt: Yes, I am. I can text you the progress because I have lunch planned with a friend but it will not hinder the painting. I promise.

Newt hit send and texted Thomas next.

Newt: Hey! Good morning too, handsome. Yeah, lunch sounds great!

Newt started to get dressed when he heard a ding.

Alby: Okay, it's fine. I'll visit you tomorrow then. Is that okay?  
Newt: Yes. That would be fine. :)  
Alby: Great! I know it's gonna be great and see you then.

Newt smiled at his phone. Alby was friendly and nice, he liked that. He did not receive anything from Thomas so he just grabbed his things and placed it on the living room, moving the couches to make some space.

"Dude! It's like 8 in the morning! What is up with the screeching noises?" Minho said covering his ears from the disgusting noise.

"Sorry. I had to start early." Newt said as he dragged the last piece of furniture in his way. He patted his hands together and grabbed his brush.

"It's alright. I have a shift at 9:30 anyways." He said and he went back to his room.

Newt was left alone for the time being and he was concentrating on his painting now. He took his time looking at the picture and trying to transfer it on the canvass. It was kind of difficult. Thomas was right about painting with the subject actually there but a dog would be a huge problem. He did not notice Minho waved goodbye at him and left. Newt was sweating, trying to get everything perfect and every detail just right. He wanted his work to scream near perfect and he made it his job to give it his 100 percent. He was finishing the nose when he heard the door click.

"Newt? Baby? You here?" Newt heard the familiar voice call.

"Yeah! Living room!" Newt said not taking his eyes off the canvas. He felt Thomas behind him and the brunette slipped his hand on Newt's shoulder. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheeks and looked at the painting.

"Wow! That looks like the picture, Newt!" Thomas said, seemingly on a good mood.

"Thank you. Been killing myself with concentration." Newt said dipping his brush again.

"Well, I'll start preparing lunch." Thomas said and Newt felt the warmth disappear. Lunch? What time was it?

"Lunch?" Newt said, dumbfounded. He stopped painting and looked at Thomas

"Yes, dumbo. It's almost 12 PM." Thomas said while laughing as he set the take out on the table. It was unusual for Newt because Thomas liked cooking for Newt. Thomas noticed the look. "It was already late and I have to be back by 1 so cooking for my beloved was not a practical decision today."

"Oh. Okay." Newt said turning back to his painting.

Thomas prepared their lunch and put Newt's on the blonde's side not wanting to disturb him from his concentration. Thomas sat slightly beside the blonde facing the television. Newt was getting tired but he wanted to at least finish half of the painting. He suddenly felt eyes on him and it made him self-concious. Newt turned to Thomas and saw the brunette staring at him, playing with his food. Did he even eat some?

"You're staring." Newt said, putting the brush down and grabbed his food.

"Sorry. It's just... mesmerizing seeing you so focused." Thomas said with a smile. Newt got up and moved to sit with Thomas.

"Really?" Newt said as he somehow jumped on the couch.

"Yeah. I like watching you draw." Thomas said, finally putting some food in his mouth. Newt followed suit and they started gurgling down the food. Newt did not even realized he was so hungry until now. Thomas stopped eating again and stared at Newt.

"You're staring again." Newt said after swallowing his food.

"You're so cute." Thomas said leaning closer to kiss Newt on the cheek.

"Thanks. Don't get too attached though." Newt smiled playfully and stood up again.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked, slightly disappointed.

"I have to finish half of the painting so that this work would be done sooner." Newt sat back down at his sanctuary and took his brush. He looked at Thomas again. "And to let you eat. I'm a distraction from what I've heard." Newt smiled and started painting again. Newt drawn out the world and it was him and his painting again. He did not notice the world again for a few minutes and suddenly being brought back by a voice he loved so much.

"I'll go ahead, Babe." He heard Thomas call.

"Wait, what?" Newt asked as he was pulled out of his daze.

"It's already 12:45. I need to head out. I don't want to be late." Thomas said grabbing his coat.

"Oh, well..." Newt stood up and walked towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and looked him in the eye.

"Sorry for an uneventful lunch." Newt said, slightly upset.

"No, Newt. It's fine. This is your job and I understand, okay? And I get to see you paint again and it's how I fell in love with you." Thomas said, resting his forehead on Newt's.

"Mmmmmm." Newt said. He connected their lips together. Thomas kissed back and his lips were soft against Newt's. Before anything got out of hand, Thomas backed away.

"As much as I would like to continue this make-out session, we both have jobs to do." Thomas said, slightly touching Newt's lips.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm coming over tonight right?" Newt asked, a huge smirk on his face.

"Of course." Thomas said, pulling the blonde tighter.

"Good. I need my daily dose of Thomas." Newt pecked Thomas on the lips and unwrapped his arms around Thomas, holding the brunette's hand.

"See you tonight. Love you, Noot." He said, getting out of the door.

"Looking forward to it. Love you too, Tommy." Thomas lets go of their interlocked fingers and blew Newt a kiss before leaving. Newt closed the door and leaned against it.

God, he was so in love.


	30. Thomas' Turn

Newt knocked a little loudly. He looked down and fixed his shirt before going to his hair and flicking it slightly. It was still a mystery to him why he still have to be so prickly about how he looks in front of Thomas. Sure he wanted to look good for his boyfriend but this was a little bit much. Then the door opened and an even better looking Thomas was on the other side. Newt sighed.

"Shit." Newt whispered.

"What? Why?" Thomas asked, his smile vanishing.

"You look..." Newt bit his lip. "Good." Newt looked at Thomas from head to toe. He was wearing this tight-fitting, gray, Henley shirt paired with a black skinny jean. The word good does not even perfectly translate to how Newt was feeling. Thomas looked hot.

"What's wrong with that?" Thomas said grabbing Newt's wrist and wrapping his arms around the blonde before using his body to close the door, pinning Newt down.

"I just wanted to hang out with you tonight. You know, the casual things we do." Newt sighed when he felt Thomas on his neck. Kissing the flesh gently.

"Isn't this the casual thing we do now?" Thomas whispered, laughing.

"Tommy, not tonight, p-please. I really just want to be with you." Newt said pushing Thomas off him. Thomas was flushed and he looked upset for the loss of contact. Newt did not like that and he pulled Thomas again giving him a passionate kiss. Thomas moaned through the kiss and Newt pushed him off again.

"I wanna do things with you. Trust me. But tonight I just want us to be us." Newt smiled when he felt Thomas relax.

"You're right. I love you." Thomas said, pulling the blonde closer.

"I love you too." Newt said, pecking Thomas on the cheek.

"I cooked" Thomas said, getting all excited. He lets Newt go and went directly to the kitchen. Newt sat at the table facing Thomas getting all worked up against the stove. Newt was having difficult time concentrating on his plan to just be here with Thomas and not do anything nasty but that plan was starting to crumble down. Thomas was behind a hot stove and he looked like the meal. Newt shook the thought out of his head.

"So, how was work today?" Newt asked.

"It was fine. I had a busy day though. Too much editing to do." Thomas faced Newt, grabbing a plate and pouring the food he made. He went to the table and started to set up. "I mean it was not a big deal but I was rather beat up." Thomas lingered, arms on the table, staring at Newt. Newt squinted his eyes and Thomas winked at him. Was that meant to be playful? That did not seem playful. Newt blushed and shifted in his seat.

"How was yours?" Thomas said as he went around and sat down across from Newt, grabbing the fork.

"It was good. I was able to finish half of the painting." Newt said looking down at his food. Thomas then suddenly touched Newt's hands on the table, slowly caressing it.

"What's wrong, Newt?" Thomas asked, tilting his head to the side. Newt did not know it but Thomas was smirking lightly.

"Nothing. Just happy." Newt said, facing Thomas and smiled at him.

"Good. Cause I'm happy too." Thomas smiled, "let's eat, babe." Thomas took his hold off Newt and started to eat. Newt bit his lip and stared at Thomas. Thomas looked up.

"You're staring." Thomas informed.

"S-Sorry." Newt said as he bowed down and started eating. He was blushing so hard. How can Thomas even have the same effect on him when they were already together for 11 months now?

They were eating in comfortable silence until Newt somehow choked at some piece of meat and Thomas just laughed at him. Newt was coughing to death and his eyes watered while Thomas walked over to tap his back, still laughing.

"Is the prospect of seeing how I die somehow pleasures you?" Newt said, drinking the glass of water beside his plate.

"No, but the sight of you freaking out is comedy gold." Thomas responded, walking back to his table, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Bitch." Newt whispered. Thomas heard the comment and gently lean against the table, locking eyes with Newt.

"I'll make sure to make you scream like one." Thomas whispered just loud enough for Newt to hear. Newt blushed harder and bit his lip. He can actually feel his pants getting tighter.

"Wh-What?" Newt asked.

"What?" Thomas said faking a confused look on his face and started eating again. Newt was extremely confused at the shifting moods of his boyfriend. Wait, not confused. FRUSTRATED.

"Nothing. Let's just eat." Newt smiled at him and started to eat again.

The rest of the dinner was normal. They shared stories about their day and small talks about their lives. They laughed and smiled at each other throughout the dinner and it felt wonderful. Newt knew that love was suppose to bring you happiness but this was beyond happiness. Newt felt whole with Thomas and he liked it very much. After the dinner, Newt moved to the couch and burped.

"That's a great compliment to the chef." Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt's cheek before grabbing a movie and putting it on.

"Well, the chef knows how to satisfy my stomach." Newt said leaning more on the couch.

"The chef knows other ways on how to satisfy you." Thomas walked closer to Newt, smirking at the blonde.

"What do you mean, Thomas?" Newt would have used Tommy but that would mean Newt was teasing too so he refrained from doing so.

"Nothing. I know other recipes that your stomach might like." Thomas jumped on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. He stretched his arms towards Newt only to see a confused blonde next to him.

"Are you cuddling with me or nah?" Thomas asked, flicking his fingers on Newt's arms. "C'mon."

"Right." Newt laid on Thomas' chest and Thomas wrapped his arms around the blonde, tucking him. 30 mins into the movie, Newt felt Thomas hands caressing Newt's back. Newt felt uneasy when he felt Thomas exhale deeply.

"Newt?" Thomas said.

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Do you ever think about us?"

"What?" Newt asked. He knew he asked Thomas that question once.

"I mean 'us', together." Thomas said? Kissing Newt on his head.

"We are together, Tommy." Newt said, rising up from Thomas.

"No, I meant us together. Sweaty and bothered. Here. With me." Thomas leaned slowly towards Newt, biting his lip. Newt stood up and held his hands up.

"Okay. What the hell is going on here?" Newt asked, he was extremely confused.

Thomas just tilted his head and gave Newt a knowing smile.

What the hell is going on?


	31. HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Thomas POV

He was staring at Newt for minutes know, totally mesmerized by how his boyfriend suddenly get all serious with his job. Newt told him to keep eating but he did not and just kept looking at Newt. More minutes passed and he felt bored. He got up and looked at Newt who did not even notice his movements. He smiled at the concentrated boy and wandered around the room. He entered Newt's room and wandered around. Newt's room was clean, he was messy but at least it was clean. He approached the dresser and noticed some pictures of him and Newt together. He smiled at the thought. Newt printed them out to put it on the wall. He took one of the pictures and shoved them to his pockets.

Thomas opened a drawer and saw the books Newt kept. It was an intriguing collection of art books and magazines. He flipped through every material then his eyes popped out and his mouth fell when he read the last magazine Newt kept. It was a sex guide! FOR BEGINNERS! Why the actual hell did Newt have this?

He felt the need to put it back and pretend like he did not see anything but his senses did not allow him too. He opened the magazine and noticed some parts that was highlighted. What the hell?

 **1\. Dress for the date.**

If you want to make a statement, dressing nicely is one way to do it. It's totally up to you if you decide to attack him with adorableness or make your partner bite their lip with your teasing. If you want this to work perfectly, add in some of nice touches and glances. This will make them crazy and you'll have them right where you want them.

 **"Teasing Touches and Stares**

Everybody knows that in order for two people to get intimate is to touch each other but, because this is for the inexperienced, touches are a great way to tease your partner but so can hot and heavy staring. Touch them in intimate areas but don't get too close to the prize. Stare at them like you are about to claw them. Remember! a little teasing gets you a long way."

 **"Dark is a Friend**

Everybody does not like the dark because of the creatures that unknowingly wanders through it but, for a sexually frustrated predator it will be the perfect situation to do some dirty things. Use this fact to your advantage. Make sure that he does not make a move on you though. Small sexy talks, kisses, intimate touches does the work perfectly but stop there. Frustrate the hell out of your man. Good luck!"

'Wait a minute' Thomas thought. These passages, they all seemed familiar. The night they went out where Newt first wore skinny jeans, that was from the first tip. Next was the teasing stares and the touches in the car, the second one. Then, Newt's last attempt was when they were at his apartment watching a movie where Newt basically grinned on him, DARK IS A FRIEND! Thomas cannot believe it! Newt was seducing with the help of a magazine! He felt himself laugh smirked at the concentrating blonde in the living room. He then looked at his watch, it was already 12:45. He put everything to their place and smiled again when he saw the magazine again. He smirked and had an idea.

Newt would not see it coming. He felt a smirk form in his lips.

Newt POV

"What do you ever mean, Newt?" Thomas said, propping himself up on the couch. He was teasing, Newt knew that look.

"You, being all..." Newt paused and created a gesture that made Thomas laugh. "This." Newt added.

"Just trying to flirt with my baby. Is that so wrong?" Thomas stood up and inched closer to Newt. Newt backed up slowly as Thomas walked towards him. He continued until he hit his back on a wall. Shit. Thomas pinned his hands on the wall blocking every chance for Newt to escape. "It's your fault actually, you're so hot." Thomas said inching closer to Newt's lips. Newt cannot deny that he was getting turned on too but he was much too confused to go on.

"Then control your urges will you." Newt said, failing to make a straight face.

"Let me ask you something." Thomas said, leaning in and kissing Newt on his neck lightly, licking it. The blonde bit his lip to prevent moans to escape from him, afraid to encourage Thomas. He was screwed, Thomas knew this was one of Newt's weakness. "What's mine is yours, you know that right?" Thomas whispered against Newt's exposed neck.

"Y-Yeah. Of c-course I do." Newt said, pulling Thomas closer to him against his better judgement.

"So that means what's yours is mine?" Thomas added another question before pulling off of Newt' and staring at the flushed blonde. Newt saw worry and insecurity on the the brunette's eyes.

"Absolutely, Tommy." Newt said, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck.

"So..." Thomas looked down and took his hands off the wall. Newt squinted at the action and noticed the brunette was trembling slightly.

"Tommy? Are you okay?" Newt took hold of Thomas shoulders, slightly worried now.

"Are you ever g-going to let me take what's yours?" Thomas blurted out. The statement was confusing to Newt and he was sure he felt the embarrassment in Thomas' voice. The brunette looked up and sighed.

"I know we've done things and I am perfectly happy with it but I was wondering..." Thomas trailed off and Newt suddenly knew what Thomas had meant. It hit him like the car that caused his limp did. Thomas was talking about his precious flower, his virginity. Oh God.

"Oh." Newt said, eyes wide open. He scratched his head and exhaled deeply.

"Newt! I-I'm not pressuring you! Please! S-Sorry!" Thomas said as he noticed the distressed look on Newt's face. He hugged the blonde tightly. "I'm not in this because of that, I hope you know that." Thomas said, assuring Newt. Newt chuckled nervously.

"I know you aren't, Tommy. On both statements." Newt said, pushing Thomas off him. Thomas looked at Newt, anxiety was all over his face. "It's just that, I've never fallen in love before and it's well..."

"Well what?" Thomas said, dragging Newt back to the couch, not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"It's sort of scary for me." Newt confessed. Thomas was just silent. "We've gone a little fast in the past but for the past months it was a steady rhythm and I really like that. I never really thought you wanted to do it with me that badly." Newt said, avoiding Thomas' stare. He wanted to do it with Thomas too, all the way, but lately he's having second thoughts.

"Newt, I'm sorry. I just assumed." Thomas said, lifting Newt by his chin.

"Why?" Newt asked. "Because we fool around every time we get the chance?" Thomas smiled at the memories. Oh god, that one time they fooled around when they were at Thomas' workplace. Thomas shook the memory off his head and concentrated on the present.

"No. It's not that but you basically initiated half of it, ya know." Thomas smirked at the blonde. Newt snickered and punched Thomas lightly on his arms. Good, his sense of humor was back.

"So what made you think I was hurrying this?" Newt said. He felt like a hypocrite because he wanted to speed this up too but he could not muster anything to make it happen but now that Thomas was basically the one making the move, he can't. Thomas was silent for a bit but Newt waited for a reply.

"I saw the magazine you hid." Thomas said in a whisper. He was slightly ashamed but he knew Newt would freak out.

"What magazine?" Newt gave Thomas a confused look.

"The sex guide that you hid. That magazine." Thomas looked at Newt study his expression. Newt eyes widened and stood up, pacing the room hands on his head like he was about to pass out.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Newt paced faster now, he was slightly hyperventilating, "WHEN?" Newt stopped and looked at Thomas even though he was red with embarrassment.

"Today, when you were painting. I went to our room and pried a little bit." Thomas said in a small voice.

"THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSE TO SEE OR EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Newt wanted to die right now. He wanted to run away and beg all the gods in the heavens to spare him.

"Hey! That book gave you solid advice though. To tell you the truth, those seducing techniques you highlighted and used made me horny and frustrated as hell." Thomas smirked at the beet red faced boy in front of him. Thomas liked teasing Newt when he was in this state. It was cruel that but the brunette told him that he did it because Newt was too cute for his own good.

"OH GOD!" Newt said dropping to the floor and curling up.

"Newt, it's really fine!" Thomas said while laughing as he dropped to the floor too and cuddled the blonde.

"No, it's not! I feel like a whore!" Newt said, his hands covering his face. Thomas grabbed Newt's hands and made the blonde look at him. Newt was still red but he looked at Thomas.

"Hey," Thomas said, caressing Newt's face and smiling, "At least you're my whore." Thomas said. Newt slapped Thomas' arms away and wiggled off the ground.

"NOT HELPING, TOMMY!" Newt said. He got up and went to Thomas' room, locking it. Thomas followed and knocked on the door. He was laughing.

"C'mon, Babe. Open up." Thomas said while chuckling.

"Don't call me that." Newt said from the foot of the bed. "Slut would be a better term for me right now." Newt said. He was so embarrassed! God! Why did he even thought of just hiding that damned magazine in his drawer just like that? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!

"No you're not. C'mon, Newt. Open up. Please?" Thomas was serious now. And Newt felt like the brunette was not teasing him anymore. He got up from the bed and opened the door slowly. When he finally did, he was shocked at the sight. There stood a shirtless Thomas in front of him with his hair all messed up. Let's just say Thomas looked extremely hot and doable.

"W-What are you doing?" Newt said, backing away again when Thomas took a step closer to him.

"Giving you what you want." Thomas said, lust in his eyes.

"No. N-Not like this." Newt denied.

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas rushed towards Newt, locking his arms on the blonde. Newt looked up to him and the brunette licked his lips which made Newt stare at them. Newt hesitated and looked away from the temptation.

"See? Not a slut." Thomas said, letting Newt go and grabbing his shirt which he tucked in his pants and putting it on. Thomas smiled at Newt again.

"What?" Newt asked in confusion.

"Just wanted to make a point that my baby is not a slut." Thomas said and kissed Newt on his cheek.

"I.." Newt tried to say, blushing.

"You, what?" Thomas asked as he dragged Newt outside to the living room.

"I wouldn't m-mind being a slut f-for you." Newt stuttered and looked at Thomas. Thomas smirked at the blonde and pulled him close to his body.

"That can be arranged." Thomas said before giving Newt a very aggressive kiss which Newt gladly reciprocated.


	32. Teresa, Again

"Newt."

"Newt."

"NEWT!"

Newt was suddenly pulled out from his daze and was back to the delightful lunch he was having with Brenda. Well, it started out delightful until Newt went back to last night.

"Shit." Newt said and Thomas threw him on the bed. Thomas quickly removed his shirt and he was on top of the blonde again.

"Are you okay, Newt?" Brenda asked, giving him a worried look.

"Yeah." Newt said and shook his head to forget about the events last night.

"Then what's with the spacing out thing?" Brenda took a bite of her sandwich and stared at Newt.

"It's nothing." Newt said, trying to hide a smile starting to form on his lips.

"You're freaking me out. What's happening?" Brenda leaned on the table, demanding Newt to spill.

"We did it." Newt whispered. A little too silently that Brenda leaned in closer.

"Speak up, Newt!" Brenda demanded again.

"We finally slept together." Newt said, hiding his face so that Brenda cannot see the blush on his face. Brenda fell silent and Newt wanted to know what her reaction is. He looked up and saw the girl, mouth open with a smile.

"YOU FINALLY HAD SEX WITH HIM!?" Brenda yelled in excitement. Newt slapped her arm and shushed her when people gave them disgusting looks.

"Don't shush me! This is great! You're not a virgin anymore, pal!" Brenda said, leaning on her chair.

"Guess not." Newt smiled as the thoughts of last night came back to him.

"So?" Brenda asked.

"So... What?" Newt asked in a confused voice.

"So... How was it? Was it good, bad, exciting, boring, rough, passionate? What?" Brenda asked, a little too excitedly.

"It was..." Newt said, slightly remembering how everything went last night, "good... So good." Newt bit his lip.

"Oh my god, Newt!" Brenda cheered, making Newt jump. "That explains the turtle neck..." Brenda was smirking now.

Newt blushed and tugged at his shirt to fully cover his hickey-covered neck. Brenda just laughed at Newt.

Newt cannot believe he was telling Brenda this but he just had too. The memories of last night was too much for him to keep for himself.

"Shit." Newt said and Thomas threw him on the bed. Thomas quickly removed his shirt and he was on top of the blonde again. Thomas kissed him rough, positioning him on bed. Newt's breathing hitched.

"You don't have to be a slut for me." Thomas said looking at the very turned on Newt.

"Don't t-talk." Newt grabbed Thomas' face and started kissing the brunette again. Thomas tugged at Newt's shirt and Newt quickly took them off. Thomas stared at the blonde, biting his lips.

"You gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna take me?" Newt said, grabbing Thomas' buckle to take it off and slowly unzipped his pants. Thomas threw his head back when he felt Newt palming his erection. "Someone's excited." Newt smiled and took Thomas' pants off. "

"And horny as hell." Thomas added. He got off the bed and grabbed on Newt's pants, aggressively taking it off of Newt. Newt shifted on the bed because of the forceful tug. Newt moaned at the sight of Thomas being rough with him. Once they were only with their boxers on, Thomas jumped on Newt again. Putting his arms around the blonde's arched back.

"I want it." Newt whispered in Thomas ear as Thomas placed marks all over his neck. Thomas stopped and stared at the blonde, panting.

"Newt, you don't have too." Thomas assured Newt. Kissing him. Newt pushed Thomas and looked directly at him.

"I want to. I want you. All of you." Newt said and slowly took Thomas' boxers off and it was enough for Thomas. He took Newt's off too and they were naked with Thomas on top. Thomas started going down on Newt, sucking one of his nipples. Thomas proceeded to Newt's stomach and made his way south. Newt's toes were curled with anticipation. His breathing got a little faster.

When Thomas was face to face with Newt's hard member, he licked the clear fluid that was dripping there. Newt arched his back. Thomas wasted no time and started going down on Newt. Newt threw his head back and gripped the sheets. He felt so good and Thomas felt so good. Thomas was bobbing up and down fast and Newt knew he was not going to last long.

"T-Tommy, s-stop." Newt said, pulling at Thomas' hair but Thomas just kept on sucking. "P-Please, I'm gonna be over soon and I still want y-you." Newt said desperately holding back his orgasm. Thomas looked at him, mouth full, expecting the blonde to say more. Thomas sucked harder when Newt fell silent. "Shit! Thomas, p-plea... Ugh!" Thomas went rougher on Newt. "P-Please, I still w-want you inside me." Newt said and Thomas quickly took his mouth off Newt.

"That's what I wanted to hear, baby." Thomas said, lying beside Newt. Newt crawled on top of Thomas and kissed his neck. He started to go south only to stop at Thomas hips with Thomas' erection touching his chin. Thomas knew Newt was teasing. "If you want me, you have to get me all wet." Thomas said and without warning Newt took him in his mouth. Sucking gently and slowly, making Thomas even more hornier. Saliva was running down the brunette's length and Thomas can feel himself getting close. He pulled Newt off and switched place with Newt. He pushed the blonde so that he was lying on the bed.

Thomas held his fingers in front of Newt and asked him to suck on it. Newt did, he held Thomas fingers and sucked on them, not breaking eye contact with the flustered brunette. After he decided that it was finally fine, he took his fingers and positioned it on Newt's hole.

"You sure about this?" Thomas asked Newt, concern was on his face but he was still eager. Newt just nodded and he closed his eyes as he felt a searing pain. "I'll go slow." Thomas said as he slowly pushed his fingers inside.

"Thomas.." Newt sighed in pain. Newt forced himself to adjust to the feeling. He felt Thomas piston in and out of him and suddenly, his winces of pain became moans of pleasure. Sure it still stung but the pleasure was overwhelming too.

"You ready for another one?" Thomas asked, breaking Newt's concentration. Newt just nodded again, lost for words. He felt Thomas insert another finger inside of him. Newt groaned with the added pressure but this time Thomas was hitting the spot that made his eyes crawl to the back of his head. Thomas knew he found the special spot when he noticed Newt arching his back and moaning his name. He continued pressing on the spot and it made Newt writhe in pleasure. He was panting so hard and he was very hot. He thrust his hips unto Thomas' hands.

"I want you." Newt said, he can't take the teasing anymore. Newt propped himself out and pulled Thomas into a kiss. "Take me." Newt whispered.

Thomas smirked at his boyfriend and took his hands out of Newt. Newt winced at the emptiness he felt. Thomas spat on his hands and rubbed it on his length before positioning on top if Newt. Newt was waiting patiently and eagerly. A nod from Newt, Thomas began inserting himself.

"F-Fuck, you're so tight." Thomas said as he thrusted into the blonde. Newt's breathing hitched, It was more than Thomas' fingers but it felt more pleasurable. Thomas took it slow until he was balls deep inside Newt. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, continuing a rhythm.

Newt was going crazy, the pleasure was torturing him because of Thomas' slow thrusts. He writhed in pleasure and started bucking his hips to meet Thomas' thrusts. Thomas dropped on top of him and started kissing Newt. Thomas' pace quickened and Newt moaned in the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Thomas, wanting more. Thomas was at a steady pace now and he felt like heaven. Newt's heat around his member was maddening but he kept a steady pace not wanting to hurt Newt.

"T-Tommy." Newt said, Thomas on his neck, both of them drenched in sweat. Thomas was hitting the right spot every thrust and he can feel himself getting lightheaded. He wanted every thrust Thomas makes and he can feel himself closer to the edge.

"I love this." Thomas said.

"L-Love what." Newt asked, panting.

"This." Thomas suddenly thrusted inside Newt hard which made the blonde scream in pleasure. Thomas smiled and quickened his pace, wanting both of them to come.

"Tommy, no..." Newt stuttered as his body vibrated because of Thomas' relentless thrusting. "I'm gonna shoot with this pace. Slow down." Newt begged, wanting this fullness to not come to and end.

"No way, baby. I want you to cum for me." Thomas said, kissing Newt again. He picked up Newt and he was on top of the brunette, sitting on Thomas' length.

Newt was in control now, he kept going up and down on Thomas' dick and he threw his head back, feeling Thomas' length consume him. Thomas was panting too, thrusting slowly as Newt was the one on top of him now. He held Newt on the back to support Newt's thrusts.

Newt fucked himself on Thomas and he felt wonderful. His arms were around Thomas neck and he was in deep pleasure. "Tommy, I'm close." He announced, his thrusts made him hit his prostate and it was amazing. He quickened his thrust and in one last desperate sink, Newt came. Thomas laid Newt down and continued thrusting in and out of the blonde, milking his prostate, making Newt squirm during the blonde's orgasm. Thomas quickened his pace and came inside Newt. Thomas screamed and rode out his orgasm, slowly thrusting in and out of Newt. Newt was still unresponsive from the intense orgasm he just experienced. Thomas pulled out and laid beside Newt who was still panting heavily.

Newt felt his pants tighten from the recollection of memories he had.

"Newt!" Brenda yelled loudly, startling Newt.

"Sorry." Newt apologized and he was very aware that he was red now. Brenda sighed.

"You got to stop thinking about that. Can you even stand?" Brenda asked. Newt was confused by the question. Was she asking about last night or the fact that his pants were tighter than usual. "Look, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and we'll go. Based from the flushed look you are giving me, you need to get off." Brenda said smirking as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Newt wanted to throw something at Brenda but that would only raise more suspicion from the people who were already staring.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pockets.

 **Alby: Newt, I can't visit for today. I have an important meeting, will it be fine if I visited tomorrow?**

 **Newt: Yeah, sure. That would be fine.**

 **Alby: Great! See you tomorrow.**

Newt was kind of relieved. He did not really want to work today and besides he finished half of the painting yesterday so he can use that as an alibi for not continuing today. He felt sore all over especially at his buttocks region. He can walk but he was walking funny. Yup, Thomas was that good. He felt another beep from his phone. It was a call from Thomas, he smiled and happily answered.

 **Newt: Tommy!**

 **Thomas: Someone's in a good mood.**

 **Newt: Yeah, well I got laid last night. Can you believe it?**

 **Thomas: Really? Never thought you had it in you, Newt! So, was it good?**

 **Newt: Well, not really. The guy was an amateur. It was not enjoyable at all.**

 **Thomas: *chuckles* I saw you smiling while you were asleep. You loved it!**

 **Newt: Well...**

 **Thomas: I love you too.**

 **Newt: *chuckles***

 **Thomas: Am I coming over tonight?**

 **Newt: Oh, um well, you see I-uh...**

 **Thomas: Don't worry, babe! We're not doing it tonight. I just want to be with my boyfriend. You know, watch a movie, laugh, share stories, cuddle, make out. Anything you want. Except that. Besides, you need rest. You were walking funny this morning. Was it that good?**

 **Newt: Shank! *chuckles* Of course, you can come over. And yes, it was good.**

 **Thomas: Good. I gotta go, babe. I love you.**

 **Newt: Okay. I love you too, Tommy. Be safe.**

 **Thomas: Right back at ya, baby.**

Newt dropped the call and smiled like an idiot, not because of last night but because of what he has right now. He was so happy that it was almost unbelievable. It's not that he was sad in the past but he was not this happy. It was overwhelmingly pleasant and everything seems bright. Newt was lucky to have Thomas. After a few minutes, Brenda came back.

"What took you so long?" Newt asked.

"Bitches were taking very long. I had to fight my way through." Brenda said, flicking her hair. Newt laughed because he always forgets that Brenda is not like any other girls. "Woah." Brenda said. Newt looked up to her and noticed her looking at something, he followed her stare and saw the girl. Teresa. Brenda saw one picture of Teresa in Thomas' phone when Newt was fiddling with it, so that's what she knew what she looked like.

"Do you want to go?" Brenda said, grabbing Newt's hand which was on the table.

"I want to talk to her." Brenda squeezed the blonde's and to grab his attention.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Brenda asked.

"She made a move at Thomas at first, yes, but she stopped and made a deal with Thomas to make me jealous so that I would realize how I really feel. That did not end well but..." Newt said, slowly turning his head to gaze back at the long haired brunette.

"Okay. But when she attacks you, these fancy knives will finally have a definitive purpose." Brenda said, holding the knife and gestured a stabbing motion. Newt laughed and stood up. He made his was to Teresa. She was alone but she was on her phone, giggling.

"Um, hi." Newt said, surprising Teresa.

"Newt?" Teresa asked, standing from her seat.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just wanted to say hi." Newt smiled at the surprised girl.

"Yeah! Hi!" Teresa smiled at him and shook his hand. "Do you want to sit down?" Teresa offered. Newt looked back at Brenda, she was still holding the knife and had this smug look on her face.

"Yeah. Thanks." Newt said and moved to sit down in front of Teresa.

"So, what's new?" Teresa asked, smiling and leaning on the table.

"Good. Really good." Newt said.

"I heard you and Tom are together now." Teresa announced, leaning in the chair. Newt squinted his eyes at the nickname. It was very close to what he calls Thomas. Teresa noticed the unpleasant face.

"The nickname surfaced during that month." Teresa explained.

"How?" Newt's face scrunched up, not liking to relive that awful time.

"Well, I tried to call him Tommy. Not in a flirty way, I assure you, but in a caring way. He was always sad and crying and maybe using the nickname would somehow make him feel better but he just got angry with me saying that you were the only one allowed to call him that. So I sticked with 'Tom'." Teresa smiled at Newt.

"Oh." Newt said, a smile creeping on his face.

"So, how is it?" Teresa asked genuinely. Newt eyes widened. Did she overhear his conversation with Brenda? Oh god!

"Um, it's -uh- wha- the..." Newt stuttered, scratching his head.

"Are you two fighting?" Teresa was defensive now.

"What?" Newt was confused.

"Because if you are, I can talk to him for you. He really likes you. Believe me." Teresa leaned on the table, staring directly at Newt.

"No, no. We're not fighting. I mean we fight sometimes but we never got into a really huge argument just yet. I just thought you were talking about something else." Newt smiled guiltily. Teresa was confused at first but immediately made throwing up face.

"NO! GOD NO! Look, I support you two no problem but I don't want any details about your sex life." Teresa shivered and both of them laughed. Newt looked at Teresa, smiling at the girl.

"What?" Teresa said, wiling the tears that formed in her eyes from the laughter.

"Thank you." Newt said.

"For what?"

"For not taking Thomas away from me. I know about the make-Newt-jealous plan." Newt informed Teresa.

"He told you, huh?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you. You could've easily taken him, but you didn't." Newt said, he was genuinely thankful that Teresa decided to be a friend and not an enemy.

"Well, I'm not a bitch and I actually adore you two together." Teresa smiled at Newt. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"During that month, I k-kind of took advantage of him." Teresa face fell. Newt was dumbfounded.

"What?" Newt was starting to get angry. Great, he was finally warming up to Teresa and now all he wants to do is kick her on the chin.

"Not sexually, I promise." Teresa suddenly threw her hands in the air, assuring Newt.

"Explain."

"Okay, um. He was at a party, it was two weeks after you broke up with him..."

"We were not together then."

"S-Sorry, anyways. I was at his apartment because I called him and he wasn't answering his phone and I got worried because he was basically a danger to himself. He came home around 2 in the morning, I was asleep on the couch and I woke up because of all the stumbling. I helped him on the couch and he was soo drunk. Like dead drunk. He was laughing then crying then singing then... for short he was a mess." Teresa rambled. Newt was eager how the story progressed because he was still deciding if Teresa really deserved a kick on the chin.

"So I helped him change his clothes and he started calling out for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He kept saying he missed you, he needed you. All things. I felt sorry for him and I don't know what came over me and I kissed him." Teresa's face fell again. Newt can feel Teresa's regret and he wanted to assure the girl that it was a mistake and an accident but he wanted to be sure. He patiently waited for Teresa to continue.

"As soon as I realized what I was doing, I stopped. It was maybe 3 seconds. I can't even believe I did that. I like Tom but as a friend and nothing more, maybe I was feeling sorry for him at that time. He was so lost and fragile. Everything reminds him of you and he cries every time it happens. What I'm saying is... I'm sorry. I should not have done that and I regretted it, honestly. I just wanted Thomas to be okay again and now that he is with you, I'm sure he finally is and that's what matters to me." Teresa smiled at Newt. He did not even notice that Teresa was holding his hands. He did not bother to take it away because he can feel that Teresa was telling the truth.

"It's fine. You felt sorry for him, you're his friend. I understand. I just... I hope it won't happen again." Newt said, a little sternly but he guessed he needed to warn Teresa a little bit.

"Yes! Yes! It won't happen again! I promise!" Teresa assured Newt and the blonde just gave him a chuckle. Newt decided that the depressing blast from the past was enough and wanted to talk casually with Teresa.

"So, you weren't at the party?" Newt asked. Teresa took her hands off Newt's and leaned ob the table.

"Yeah. Work's crazy. I sent him a gift though. I told him I wanted to talk to you like what we're doing now and he agreed but work got the best of me." Teresa explained.

"Well, I'm glad we finally did. You're really nice Teresa."

"Likewise, blondie." Teresa smiled at the blonde and looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry Newt but I have to go back to work." Teresa stood up and took her back. "It was so nice to talk to you finally. I hope we can do this some other time?" Teresa was fidgeting. Newt felt kind of guilty for making her late.

"Yeah. Of course, I'll ask Tommy for your number." Newt stood up and stared at the smiling girl.

"You okay?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, I just remembered the time he told me that he'll do anything just to hear you call him Tommy again. It just... makes me happy." Teresa had this big smile on her face. It was contagious. "Bye, Newt." Teresa went to approach Newt and hugged the blonde. He reciprocated the hug and smiled. Teresa pulled away and took off.

"Well, from the smile on your face I'd say it went well." Brenda approached Newt and pushed him out the door too.

"You paid?" Newt asked.

"Yes. Now come on. Minho is waiting for us in the movie theater and we have to get there on time or else we are going to be watching a movie about some girl getting shucked by a teacher or something." Brenda said as she hailed for a cab.

"We're not going home?" Newt asked.

"We were but shuckface called and told me he wanted to see a movie. You in?" Brenda asked. Newt just laughed and punched her on the arm. She took it as a yes.


	33. Third Wheel?

"So, I bumped into Teresa today." Newt said, sipping the wine Thomas gave to him. Thomas looked at him.

"She's still alive, right?" Thomas asked and Newt just punched him playfully. Thomas just laughed and continued to stir the rice he was cooking.

"We just talked and I had a nice time." Newt said. Thomas turned around and grabbed Newt on the waist, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"Good. I would like you to be friends." Thomas smiled and kissed Newt eagerly which the blonde returned. Thomas pulled back to go back to his dish. Newt bit his lips, he would have told Thomas about what Teresa told him but he was drunk so he may not even remember that.

"How was your day?" Newt asked, on the counter.

"Well, It was a hard one. My co-editor did not come to work. Apparently he got this type of cold, he can't even stand up so I had to do all the work. And to top it all off, I missed you." Thomas looked back at Newt and made and made a kissy face. Newt just laughed and threw a hand towel at Thomas. Thomas caught it and wiped it on his forehead.

"Thanks." Thomas chuckled and took the pan off the stove and shoved the food to a plate. "Sit." Thomas ordered. Newt followed and sat on the table.

"Minho! Food's ready!" Newt called as Thomas was preparing the table. When he did not hear and answer he called again.

"Maybe he's out?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe. Let me go check." Newt stood up and knocked on his friend's door. "Minho? Are you asleep?" Newt asked.

"Babe, Minho texted you." Thomas yelled, holding up Newt's phone.

"What'd he say?" Newt asked slowly making his way back to the table.

"Brenda told me that you guys were finally having sex. I'm not gonna be there if you choose to have a date at the apartment. Don't want to hear all your sex noises..." Thomas read, a smiled plastered across his face.

"Bloody hell." Newt said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"... so I'm staying at Brenda's. Tell Thomas to use protection! -Minho" Thomas added. He just chuckled and sat down on the table.

"What are you laughing about?" Newt asked, grabbing the plate Thomas handed.

"Nothing. It's just... you weren't exactly quiet when we did it." Thomas smirked but he blushed a little bit.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT OVER DINNER, YOU KNOW!" Newt yelled, his face red as a tomato. He was kind of ashamed to talk about last night.

"Fine, Fine." Thomas said, slowly eating the food on his plate.

"Thank you." Newt sighed in relief. Eating his dinner too. Newt stole looks from Thomas and he can sense that the brunette was restless and fidgeting like crazy.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Newt asked, placing his utensils down and looking at Thomas.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." Thomas jumped from the question. He smiled at Newt but he can still feel the anxiety from the brunette.

"What's eating you up?" Newt asked, concern in his eyes. Thomas placed his fork down and leaned on the table. He was looking at his hands and not at Newt.

"You love me right?" Thomas asked, playing with his fingers.

"Of course, you idiot!" Newt said, grabbing Thomas' hands.

"And I love you." Thomas said, this time he looked up at Newt. His face was slightly flushed.

"I know." Newt assured.

"So, I was thinking..." Thomas trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, I just took your virginity last night and maybe this is a little too fast and maybe you'll leave me if I ever suggest this so..." Thomas rambled on until Newt squeezed Thomas' hands and told Thomas to ask the question.

"I was thinking that we basically see each other every day and we both love it when we're in each other's company and we've been together for sometime now. So why not make it official?" Thomas said, uncertainty on his face.

"We're boyfriends now, Tommy. How more official can we get?" Newt chuckled and leaned closer on the table.

"No, I meant..." Thomas bit his lips. "Moving in together." Thomas looked down immediately, afraid to look at Newt. Newt was shocked and dumbfounded. They were silent for a moment. Newt tried to process the suggestion Thomas gave. "Newt, please say something." Thomas said, fear in his eyes.

"Thomas..."

"Oh God..." Thomas covered his face, Newt thought it must have been because he did not use the nickname. "You c-can say no, Newt! Sorry for springing this up on you!"

"I'm not saying no." Newt quickly said.

"So... You want to move in with me?" Thomas beamed up.

"Not exactly." Newt said, he needed to think about this.

"Oh."

"Tommy, I'm not saying no but I'm not saying yes either. I need to think about it, okay?" Newt assured Thomas. Thomas was still shaking slightly, "I'm not leaving you, Tommy." Newt chuckled.

"OH THANK GOD." Thomas said, getting up from his chair and hugged Newt tightly. He lets go and kissed Newt.

"There's no way you can get rid of me that easily." Newt said when he pulled away.

"I love you." Thomas said, biting his lip.

"I love you too." Newt said, kissing Thomas once again.

They went back to eating dinner and made casual conversations. Thank god they were not acting weird and awkward. Newt wanted to move in together with Thomas but he wasn't sure if it was the right move for them yet. He wanted to be sure so that he does not regret it later. After dinner, they went directly to bed and cuddled. Newt was all nestled on Thomas' chest, leg intertwined. Thomas was playing with Newt's hair. Newt adored these moments he had with Thomas where they live in silence but it was a comfortable silence.

"So what did Teresa tell you?" Thomas suddenly asked.

"Nothing specifically. She just told me that she's be willing to talk to you for me if we ever fight." Newt said, shifting his head on Thomas' chest.

"That's nice." Thomas chuckled, still playing with Newt's hair.

"Oh, and she also told me that you like me very much." Newt smiled.

"Well, she's not wrong about that."

"She kissed you." Newt did know what happened but it suddenly came out of his mouth. Thomas sat up immediately. Shock on his face.

"WHAT?!" Thomas half yelled and asked.

"Don't worry. You were drunk, very drunk. She pecked you but immediately regretted it." Newt sat up too. Thomas was silent trying to recall the night that it happened.

"Newt... I'm so sorry! I don't even remember that!" Thomas said as he came up empty.

"It's really fine, Tommy. Come back here." Newt laid back again and motioned for Thomas. "I need my daily dose of cuddles." Newt smiled and Thomas just chuckled.

"Sap." Thomas said as he laid back down.

"Only for you." Newt said as he positioned himself back to Thomas' chest.

Newt was so focused on the painting now. He was almost finished but was still obsessing over the parts that did not look like the picture. He noticed a knock on the door. He stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, Alby!" Newt greeted the smiling man in front of him.

"Hey, Newt. How is it going?" Alby greeted back.

"Great! The painting is almost finished! Come on in!" Newt stepped aside and motioned for Alby to come in.

"Thank you! Lovely apartment." Alby said as he trailed the apartment with his eyes.

"Thank you! Sorry for the mess though. I've been kind of busy." Newt ran back to his painting and grabbed the brush.

"It's okay, really." Alby followed him to the living room and looked at the painting. "That looks so good, Newt!" Alby said, patting Newt on the shoulder.

"Really? I mean it's not perfect but..."

"What?! No! It's absolutely amazing! I knew hiring you would not be a problem!" Alby beamed up and it made Newt smile.

"Thank you! You want something to drink?" Newt stood up and took off to the kitchen.

"Water, please. I'm parched!" Alby said, rubbing his throat.

"Coming up!" Newt yelled. He opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. Before he got the chance to exit the kitchen, Newt felt his phone vibrate. It was Thomas calling.

 **Newt: Hi, Tommy. What's up?**

 **Thomas: Newt! I'm almost done so I'm gonna have an early lunch. Do you want me to come over or do you want to go out?**

 **Newt: Um, actually Alby is here. Sorry I forgot to tell you. He's visiting to check on the painting. Sorry, I can't make lunch.**

 **Thomas: Oh. Sure you don't want me to come over?**

 **Newt: No, it's fine really. Alby's here to keep me company.**

 **Thomas: Oh, okay. Take care alright?**

 **Newt: As always. I love you.**

 **Thomas: Me too. Bye.**

Thomas hanged up the phone. Did he sound upset? Is Thomas upset at him for not making lunch? Maybe he was just being paranoid. He got out of the kitchen and gave Alby the water.

"Sorry it took awhile. I had to take a call." Newt smiled and sat back in front of the painting.

"It's fine." Alby smiled, opening the bottle and chugging the water down.

"Wow. You weren't joking about you being parched." Newt chuckled and diverted his attention back to the painting.

Newt was working in the painting and Alby stayed behind him asking the blonde some questions about how he does his paintings. Newt gladly answered them and shared a laugh with Alby now and then. Alby was nice and comfortable to be around, he actually liked the bloke. Alby constantly touched his shoulders and back but that must be maybe he was a touchy person.

"So, do you have dinner plans?" Alby said, leaning a little closer to Newt as he watched the blonde paint on the canvas.

"Uhh... I don't think so. Why?" Newt said absentmindedly as he continued to concentrate on the painting.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight? With me? A thank-you-dinner to be exact." Alby added.

"Yeah! Sure! Just... can we go to a not-so-expensive restaurant?" Newt said, uncertainty on his face as he turned to Alby.

"I'll pay." Alby smiled at the blonde.

"No! You don't have to! Really." Newt said, standing up and throwing his hands up.

"I insist. I want to." Alby assured Newt as he chuckled at the blonde.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Newt finally gave up and went to the kitchen to grab some more water. Alby followed him and leaned over the counter, staring at the blonde.

"So, you have a roommate?"

"Yeah. He's out for his job." Newt answered, drinking the water he got and faced Alby.

"What does he do?"

"Oh, only god knows! I just make sure it's not illegal." Newt said, rolling his eyes.

"You're a good friend." Alby chuckled.

"The best." Newt smiled and Alby was still staring at him with a smirk on his face. Then the door opened.

"Newt? Sorry to spring on you but I really wanted to see you and I brought..." Newt heard Thomas enter his apartment, it took him awhile to realize that he was staring at Alby longer than he expected. He turned to Thomas and saw him looking at them sternly.

"Tommy! You're here!" Newt said, all excited and ran to Thomas. He was about to kiss the brunette when Thomas dodged it. "What's wrong?" Newt asked.

"Nothing. J-Just wanted to bring you lunch. Sorry if I did not buy something for your friend here." Thomas said, scrunching his eyebrows when he looked at the boy who stared at Newt.

"Oh, Tommy! This is Alby." Newt introduced. "Alby, this is Tom-Thomas."

"Hey, Alby. Nice to meet you." Alby smiled and held hi hands for aggravated brunette to shake.

"Wish I could say the same." Thomas said, not giving the boy's hands attention.

"Tommy!" Newt said, slapping Thomas on his arm. Thomas looked at the blonde who squinted his eyes at Thomas.

"Sorry. Thomas." Thomas said and shook Alby's hands. He turned to Newt and said goodbye to him. He then exited the building. Newt was confused. Why did Thomas act like that? He was rude to Alby too.

"What's his problem?" Alby said.

"Excuse him. Must be a difficult day. I'll text him."

"So, what is he to you?" Alby asked, following Newt back to the almost finished painting.

"He's um..." Newt did not really want to say that Thomas was his boyfriend. Not that he was ashamed but he was afraid about how Alby will react.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alby asked. Newt froze and looked at Alby who had a smirk on his face.

"Was it that obvious?" Newt asked.

"You kidding? He basically wanted to murder me when he saw us together." Alby chuckled as sat at the couch.

"Yeah, he's a little protective." Newt said and sat at his chair, in front of the painting.

"'A little' is an understatement." Alby chuckled again.

"Yeah. Well..." Newt said as he picked up the brush again and started painting.

"You two serious?"

"Yeah... He asked me to move in together with him last night." Newt smiled at the memory.

"You want to?"

"I still don't know."

"Hmm." Alby sighed. "So, are we still on for dinner?"

"Yeah. Of course." Newt smiled at the bloke and started to paint again.


	34. Decision

Thomas POV

It's been a month since Newt finished the painting for that Alby guy but Newt still hanged out with him. If Newt was not with him or Minho and Brenda, he was with Alby. They even went for a run together one time even though Thomas had been inviting Newt to run with Thomas for months now. He was okay with it if Alby was just trying to be Newt's friend but he does not like the way the boy looked at his boyfriend. Alby was like a dog going after a bone he knew he can never have. Can he? He was not worried that Newt will replace him but he was worried that Alby had the looks and the attitude to steal Newt from him.

He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. He blew the candle's flame out from the cake and leaned back at the couch. Newt was late again, like he always was since him and Alby hanged out together. It was always Alby that, Alby then. He wanted to get mad and just go to one of their hangs and just punch the living daylights out of the boy. Newt was his but it seemed like Newt's time was for Alby. He clasped his face and just sighed deeply. Then he heard the door open. He would stand up if he had the energy to face Newt.

"Sorry I'm late, Tommy! Alby took me to this crazy bar that had a karaoke stand and he made me sing like a lunatic! You should have been the..." Newt said. Thomas looked at the blonde as he rambled on as the blonde hanged his coat on the coat rack. The blonde turned to him and he saw the cake. Newt fell silent and just stared at the cake on the table. His eyes seemingly wanted to pop out of his head.

"Happy Anniversary too." Thomas said, turning his gaze to the cake. He grabbed a plate, cut himself a piece and started eating.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! Tommy..." Newt sat next to Thomas and tried to look at the brunette. Thomas just kept eating and not looking at Newt. "Tommy, please."

"Don't worry about it, Newt. At least you got to have fun with Alby." Thomas coldly said.

"What?" Newt asked.

"Just go back to your second boyfriend." Thomas just said, gulping down the cake that said 'Newtie and Tommy'. Newt smiled sadly at the cake. He wanted to punch himself.

"Tommy, that's not true, I love you and..."

"Really? Because lately I feel like you've been spending more time with him than me." Thomas said, he can't hold this back anymore. He tried to be understanding for a long time but he just needed to vent this out.

"Tommy, that's not true. I love you. Only you." Newt held Thomas' hands.

"I don't believe you." Thomas took his hands away. Newt felt a painful stab at his heart. Thomas never acted this way with him. He was always affectionate and loving. Not cold and distant. Newt knew he did this and he hated that.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I truly am." Newt said, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"That you're slowly falling out of love for me?" Thomas looked at Newt pokerfaced. He needed to be strong. He wanted to make sure that Newt was still of the same level as him. He knew it was cruel but Thomas had to put up with Newt for a month talking about Alby all the time.

"What?! No! I am still madly in love with you!" Newt said, hugging Thomas closely. Thomas did not respond, he wanted to hug Newt too and forgive him immediately but he needed to keep his ground.

"Are you sure it's not just because you feel sorry for me?" Thomas asked.

"No! No! No! No! I love you, please believe me! I'm so sorry, Tommy! I'm sorry that I forgot! I'm sorry I've been hanging out with Alby too much. Do you want me to stop hanging out with him because I can do that. Anything for you." Newt rambled on. Thomas looked at Newt. He was jealous of Alby but not at the point that he would force Newt to stop seeing the guy, although he really wanted too.

"Sure." Thomas said and stood up, ignoring Newt's hug. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He suddenly felt arms around him. Newt hugged him from behind.

"Tommy. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll avoid Alby from now on. I'll talk to him, he would understand."

"Okay." Thomas said, prying Newt off him and drinking the water he grabbed from the fridge.

"Tommy, please don't do this."

"Okay."

"Tommy..."

Thomas just stared at Newt, not showing any expression, and just walked away from the stuttering blonde.

Newt was crying now, he fell to the ground and started sobbing. Thomas felt tears forming in his eyes too but he held them back. He sat back at the couch and Newt crawled towards him. He rested his head on Thomas' knees and just cried.

"Please, Tommy. Let's talk. I want to talk through this." Newt pleaded, his voice cracking. Thomas just stared at him as the brunette sniffled. "I love you. I love you. So so so much. Please do - plea - se do - Tommy - plea -" Newt was crying very hard now. He had trouble forming his words. Thomas really wanted to hug Newt right now, feeling extremely guilty for making Newt break down like this. Newt knelt in front of the brunette, staring at him. Newt's face was filled with tears and he was red, he was sobbing loudly.

"Please, d-don't l-leave me. I can't - I - I don't- I just - Tommy - please..." Newt seemed like he was hyperventilating. He had difficulty breathing and he was holding on Thomas very tightly. That's it, Thomas cannot take it anymore, he slid down the floor and took Newt in a tight hug. The blonde clung on to Thomas and started sobbing violently into Thomas' chest.

"Newt, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Thomas was crying now too but not as violently as Newt did. He hugged the blonde tightly, rubbing his back.

"P-P-Please, don't b-break up with m-me." Newt said in between sobs. Thomas felt his shirt getting wet.

"I won't. You know that. I love you so much and I won't leave just because of some stupid jealousy." Thomas assured Newt.

"Tommy, I-I love you. Don't leave me." Newt nestled into Thomas' chest more.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were the one who's gonna leave me." Thomas chuckled, kissing Newt on his head.

"What? I could never... I love you..." Newt said, easing into Thomas. Thomas felt the blonde calm down a bit. At least he stopped sobbing now. Thomas rested his chin on Newt's head.

"I love you too." Thomas said.

"I'm sorry, Tommy."

"It's fine, Newt."

"No it's not." Newt pulled out from the hug, he looked at Thomas, chin trembling. "I've been so insensitive and you've been so considerate. Most people would have said something a week after what I did but you kept being so so... supportive. I was not careful about how you felt. And I want to punch myself. I'm suppose to know what is 'too much'. You've been nothing but perfect for me and I was fucking it up..." Newt was starting to cry again before he continued, "I'm so sorry, Tommy! I-I forgot about our special day and I hate myself." Newt broke down again. "Please forgive me. Please." Newt took Thomas hands and his head fell.

"Newt, I forgive you. I love you too, you know that. And I just wanted you to not feel suffocated by me so I did not say anything. I don't want to be that boyfriend that limits you from friends. But, I just felt jealous. I'm sor..."

"No! Don't you dare apologize for anything! You did not do anything wrong! I should've known better." Newt said, looking up at the brunette.

"Come here." Thomas said and hugged Newt again. Newt melted in Thomas' hug. Newt sighed in relief.

"So, we're okay?" Newt asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Thomas smiled. He was glad they had this talk and smoothed things over even though their night was ruined.

"I love you, Tommy. So much." Newt said.

"I love you too." Thomas responded. "Do you want cake?" Thomas offered. "It's half vanilla half chocolate." Thomas looked down at Newt and the blonde just chuckled.

"Yes, Tommy. I'd love that." Newt said. They got up from the floor and sat on the couch. Thomas took the plate he used and fed Newt. Thomas laughed as Newt had difficulty fitting the piece of cake on his mouth. Thomas just laughed and wiped the tears off Newt's face. Newt just chewed and Thomas stared at him eagerly. As soon as Newt was done, he took Thomas hands.

"I know it's the root of this fight but I talked to Alby about us and it was what I wanted to talk to you about today before we... Never mind." Newt said, not looking at Thomas.

"Newt, It's fine that you hang out with him. Just make sure he's not coming on to you, okay?" Thomas said, assuring Newt.

"No. No, I want to stop seeing him. For you." Newt said, standing his ground. "Anyways, we talked about you, about us and he told me things that were true and it made me think that it's okay. Actually, perfect." Newt smiled at the brunette, still sniffling a little.

"You lost me, Newt." Thomas said, scrunching his face.

"My answer is yes." Newt lightened up.

"Yup, still at a loss, babe." Thomas was confused.

"I love it when you call me that." Newt said and pecked Thomas on the lips.

"Newt..."

"Right." Newt shifted at his seat so that he was closer to Thomas. "I'll move in with you."

Thomas was dumbfounded but he was excited too! He and Newt was going to live together!

"What?! Are you serious?" Thomas asked, hugging Newt and kissing him.

"Yes, Tommy. I am. Happy Anniversary, baby boy." Newt chuckled as he blushed at Thomas' affectionate gestures.

"Happy Anniversary, Babe." Thomas said and Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and whispered to him.

"I don't know if this counts as a fight but how about some make up sex?"

"HELL YEAH!" Thomas beamed and pulled Newt to the bedroom.

Let's just say everything that night was not as noble and quiet as they had originally planned. Someone even banged at their door and told them to keep it down.


	35. Together

"Babe, it's fine. He'll understand." Thomas comforted a fidgeting Newt on the couch. "Brenda said she'll gladly move in with Minho to help him pay rent and she said her apartment was a pigsty and moving in here would be a step up." Thomas added.

"Yeah, but how would Minho react? The last time I asked him about the prospect of moving out 2 years ago, he got down on his knees and begged me not to. He cried, Thomas. MINHO, THE LARGE BUFF MAN, CRIED!" Newt said, wide eyed. Thomas just chuckled.

"You worry too much." Thomas responded.

"I have ample reasons why I should worry." Newt said, his face fell.

"What's wrong?" Thomas said, kissing Newt on his cheeks.

"Nothing, it's just..." Newt trailed off. "I'll miss him, Tommy."

"I know." Thomas smiled at the blonde and pulled him in a hug.

"He just helped through so much. He was the perfect roommate and friend. I just... I just never really thought this day would come, you know. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic to be living with you but Minho..." Newt trailed off again.

"Are you sure you still want to do this? You can back out, you know." Thomas assured Newt.

"No, I want to. I love you and I want to move in with you. It's just I've lived with him for 3 years. It's gonna be difficult waking up and not hearing his obnoxious voice." Newt smiled at Thomas. At the same exact moment, the door opened and Minho got in.

"Hey, guys! Um... Are you on a date because if you are, I can go..." Minho was almost out the door when Newt stood up and stopped him.

"No! No. We... wanted to talk to you." Newt said, smiling at the boy.

"Wh-why? What's wrong?" Minho said, slowly approaching them and sitting across from them.

"We have something to discuss with you." Thomas said, pulling Newt to sit back beside him. There was silence as Minho studied the couple.

"You're not pregnant, right?" Minho stared at Newt.

"No, shuckface." Newt chuckled. Oh god, he was gonna miss Minho's jokes.

"You have AIDS." Minho announced, sulking in his seat with his hands on his forehead. "I TOLD YOU TO USE PROTECTION!" He yelled at Thomas.

"Min! No! Just let us talk." Newt held his hands in front of Minho as the boy stood up, seeming like he wanted to beat Thomas up.

"Okay. Just... Not one of you is dying, right?" Minho asked, uncertainty on his face.

"Minho, let us talk. It's not like that, I promise." Thomas said, calming a bit down.

"Maybe you'll die but, let see how it goes!" Newt cheered. The last statement made Minho look concerned.

"Look, um. I offered Newt something like a month ago and he finally agrees with me. I know that Newt is part of your daily routine and that's great but..." Thomas turned to Newt as if telling him to continue.

"We decided to move in together." Newt said, scrunching his face, afraid to see Minho's reaction. He held Thomas' hands tight.

"You're hurting me, babe." Thomas whispered.

"Shut up. Minho's thinking." Newt whispered back.

There was lingering silence between them and Minho. Minho looked like he was given a bomb an don't know what to do with it. It was killing Newt.

"Minho, you okay?" Thomas asked, surprising the boy.

"Uhh... Yeah! Yeah. Just surprised is all." Minho said, distress on his face. Newt and Thomas looked at each other.

"Newt does not have to, if you don't feel comfortable with..." Thomas started.

"NO! No! He should! You guys have been together long enough it's... it's good. I just..." Minho trailed off.  
"I'll miss you." Minho said looking at Newt.

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Newt said standing up and hugging Minho tightly. Newt felt his eyes water and he hugged Minho even tighter.

"You'll have fun with Thomas." Minho whispered.

"Yeah but he doesn't have your whimsy attitude." Newt chuckled through the hug.

"Hey! I can be whimsy! Just you wait." Thomas yelled which made Minho and Newt laugh.

"What's in this box, Newt? Your precious collection of stones?" Brenda complained, carrying the box inside Thomas' apartment.

"No, Brenda. It's just my books and magazines." Newt answered, helping Brenda with the box.

"Where's Minho anyways?" Brenda asked, sighing.

"HERE! Sorry I'm late. Bitch-ass boss made me work longer. Here let me take that." Minho ran towards them and took the box and grunted. "God, Newt! What's in this box? Rocks?" Minho complained. Newt and Brenda just laughed at the boy.

It was moving day for Newt. Thomas was in their room, sorting out the closet for Newt's clothes. Newt knew that this decision was one of the best decision he ever came up with. Telling Minho though was a little challenge but thank god he was on board with it.

"Are there more boxes?" Minho asked.

"Yeah. They're in the truck. Let's go. Brenda, just stay here and start unpacking?" Newt asked.

"Sure." Brenda said opening the first small box.

"Great! C'mon, Min!" He tapped Minho and they were out the door.

Thomas POV

Thomas was busy folding clothes and making more space for Newt. He just can't believe that Newt will be living with him. Sure they see each other everyday but living together is a huge step for them.

"Hey." Thomas was startled by the voice. He turned and saw Brenda on the door. "Sorry, did not mean to bother you." Brenda got in and sat on the bed.

"Don't worry about it." Thomas said and stood up and sat with her in the bed. "So, you want to talk about something?" Thomas asked. Brenda just smiled at the brunette.

"Just... Newt has never been this happy before." Brenda said.

"Yeah, moving in together is a pretty wonder.."

"No, I meant generally."

"Oh."

"Before you guys met, Newt was pretty closed off. Like closed off. He did not even notice people flirting with him." Brenda chuckled at the recollection. Thomas shifted on his seat to lean closer to Brenda. "The Newt before would never even consider dating. Trust me. He never liked the idea so Minho and I just assumed he'll end up alone."

"Guess I changed that huh?" Thomas said, smiling.

"Yeah. After he met you he started getting confused and worried. It was funny to look at him all flustered and don't know what to do. And the month you guys, you know, that was the saddest I've ever saw Newt." Brenda said.

"Bren, I promise I'll never hurt him again like that. I love him too much." Thomas promised, trying to convince Brenda.

"I know that. He loves you too. I can feel it."

"Thank you."

"Just take care of him, yeah?" Brenda suggested.

"Always."

"Thank you." Brenda took Thomas in a hug and patted his back. "And remember when Newt crawls back to Minho and me heartbroken, we'll hunt you down." Brenda whispered.

"I know that too." Thomas pulled back and smiled at the girl. "Newt's lucky to have you guys."

"Hey, you have us now too. If he breaks your heart, we'll hunt him down too." Brenda reassured Thomas.  
"Let's get back to work or Newt will explode." Brenda stood up and helped Thomas get off the bed.

"Yeah. Probably." They both chuckled.

Brenda was about to exit the room when Thomas called her.

"Hey, Bren?" Thomas yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of Newt."

"That's what friends are for."

Brenda smiled and exited the room. Thomas' smile never faded as he went back to his folding.

Everything was done and everything was set. They we're officially living together.

"Hey, roomy." Thomas said as he hugged Newt from the back.

"Mmmm." Newt lingered in the embrace.

"I love you." Thomas whispered.

"I love you too." Newt answered.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Thomas asked and Newt turned to him with sparkling eyes.

"Let's order Chinese." Newt suggested.

"Newt, I can co-"

"Let's. Order. Chinese." Newt demanded. Thomas chuckled.

"Fine." Thomas gave up and kissed Newt. He was so happy he decided to move in with Thomas. He knew this was gonna be great and he never wanted any more. Thomas took his hold off of Newt and grabbed the phone. After phoning their order, Newt immediately grabbed Thomas.

"Now we wait." Thomas said, wrapping his arms around Newt's waist.

"You wanna do something else while we wait?" Newt said seductively, biting his lip and tugging at Thomas' shirt. Thomas just smiled and kissed Newt, leading them to the bedroom.

Newt was scared but it was good kind of scared. He was looking forward towards his future with Thomas and he knows it's a good one. They loved each other and they were willing to risk anything for each other. Some people may look at them differently when they go out in public but they never really gave any attention to them. It was Newt and Thomas together and it was the only thing that matters.

* * *

THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE MAIN STORY LINE! T_T

This may be the last chapter for the main story line but I am still making one shots as "updates" on our favorite couple's relationship! I am also willing to hear from you guys! So pleasepleaseplease send me prompts at:  
ask

THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN! YOU ARE AWESOME! KEEP READING! ;)


	36. ONE SHOT 1 - Father

Newt slowly stirred on the bed and felt hot steady breaths on his neck. He turned and saw Thomas on him, sleeping peacefully, arms around Newt and legs tangled with each other. Newt smiled and kissed his sleeping boyfriend on his cheeks. It was Saturday so that means no work for both of them so he decided to drift off again. 5 minutes into the decision, he heard a faint knock on his door. Newt believed it was only part of his dream but the persistent knocking was still there. Newt groaned and took Thomas' off around him which caused the brunette to groan and turn.

"Yeah! Coming!" Newt yelled, pacing towards the front door. Newt sleepily opened the door.

"Still sleeping in huh, sport?" The man in front of the door cheered.

"Dad?" Newt said, slowly orienting himself with what was happening around him. "DAD!" Newt suddenly felt the panic rising.

"Hey, Newt!" His dad suddenly brought him to a hug and patted his back violently while chuckling.

"What you doing here, dad?" Newt asked when his dad pulled out from the hug.

"Can't your old man visit his son?" His dad cheered and made his way inside. Newt just stuttered as his dad scanned the room, saying praises and compliments.

Newt felt his heart pump faster. His dad was here. Thomas was living with together with Newt and Newt's dad was here! What a mess! This visit should have been wonderful and touching if he had told his dad that the boy he's been living with for the past month was his boyfriend, but the problem was, he didn't. It's not that he doesn't want to tell his dad about his Thomas but he really hadn't even told his dad he was into boys too, so there's that.

"D-Dad, how did you know I live here now?" Newt asked, gingerly walking towards the kitchen, nervously trying to make tea.

"Well, I didn't. Thanks so much." His dad gave him a glare telling him that moving out from his old apartment and moving to new one and that he was supposed to be informed. Newt just shot him an apologetic shrug. "Anyways, I came to your old apartment and knocked. Minho was there and he was surprised to see me. Let's just say he told me you weren't living with him anymore and gave me your new address, so HERE I AM!" His old man laughed loudly and Newt was starting to worry that Thomas might wake up.

'Damn it, Minho.' Newt thought. But to make it fair, he did not even tell Minho that he still hasn't told his folks yet so he'll let it slip. He was pouring the tea on to a glass when he heard Thomas call from the bedroom.

"Babe?" Newt heard as Thomas called in a muffled voice. He frozen as he stared at his confused father.

"Uh..." Newt started but his father gazed at him.

"Who was tha-" Before his father finished, a shirtless and sleepy Thomas emerged from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Newt? Are you up? Oh." Thomas started but saw another man in their living room.

"Thomas!" Newt said, running towards him. "Let's talk inside! Dad? We'll be right out." Newt shoved Thomas back to the bedroom and left his dad with a quizzical expression.

Newt immediately closed the door and turned to an amused Thomas. That's odd, he really thought Thomas would be confused.

"Dad?" Thomas asked inching closer to a shaken Newt.

"Well, yeah." Newt said. Thomas then snaked his arms over Newt's waist and pulled him closer.

"Let's get out there then and introduce me." Thomas smiled.

"Yes but..." Newt said, slightly resisting Thomas' touch was even more difficult that he thought.

"But what?" Thomas asked, slowly leaning in to kiss Newt but the blonde pulled back.

"Maybe you should not do this in front of him." Newt said, tapping Thomas' arms and signaling for the brunette to let go.

"What? Why, babe?"

"And maybe don't call me 'babe'" Newt whispered as he felt Thomas' arms disappear.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked in a grin.

'Cheeky, bastard. He's gonna have fun with this, I'm sure.' Newt thought. Newt walked towards a dresser and pulled out a shirt and threw it back to Thomas.

"I may have not told him about you being my bloody boyfriend yet." Newt said in a whisper, afraid of how Thomas was gonna react.

"You haven't? Why?" Thomas asked, unfolding the shirt Newt gave him and putting it on.

"Because he doesn't even know that I like boys!" Newt said as he turned back at Thomas who was laughing now.

"So, you want me to be just your roommate today?" Thomas teased, crossing his arms.

"Yes, please, Tommy!" Newt said in a cheer, hoping Thomas would somehow play along.

"You know, there will come a time that you'll have to tell your folks." Thomas informed Newt and he just sighed.

"I know. That's why we should act like platonic roommates now and not a touchy couple. I want to tell both of them face to face." Newt said. He really did want to tell his parents but he wanted to do it face to face with both of them. But chances of him going back to his birthplace was not so good because it would be too much trouble. "He should've just brought mom here too so that we'll get this over with." Newt sighed and approached the door, holding the knob.

"Ready?" Newt asked.

"Ready, Newt, my platonic roommate whom I have never kissed before." Thomas said in a cheeky way.

Newt sighed and he knew this was gonna be difficult. Thomas was playful and he get off to the thought of embarrassing Newt. That attitude would have flipped Newt off but when Thomas does it he just can't be mad at Thomas. Sometimes, the brunette was too adorable for his own good.

"Dad?" Newt looked for his dad when they finally came out of the room. He was not in the living room anymore. Where was he?

"Kitchen, sport!" His dad called. Newt tugged at Thomas and kissed him on his cheek and looked at him pleadingly. Thomas chuckled and pushed Newt to the kitchen, stalling a little.

"Dad, um... This is Tom-Thomas, my new roommate." Newt face-palmed himself. Great start, you idiot.

"Nice to meet you, son!" His dad held his hands up for Thomas to shake. Thomas gladly took it and smiled at the man.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Isaacs."

"Janson, Please!" Janson laughed and offered some tea for the bloke. Newt sat across from his dad and Thomas decided to play and sit next to his dad, eying Newt playfully when he was sipping his coffee. Newt bit his lip to prevent himself to groan out loud because of annoyance.

"Was Minho becoming too difficult to live with?" Janson asked Newt, putting down his cup and leaning on the table.

"No. It's just... He wanted to live with his girlfriend." Newt suddenly spilled. Thomas chuckled silently and Newt's face fell. So Brenda and Minho are dating now in Janson's knowledge. Janson just nodded and looked at Thomas.

"So, how did you two meet?" Janson asked Thomas eagerly.

"Fate." Thomas smiled and Newt wanted to hit him in the head. Why the hell is he playing? Why? What did he do in his past life to deserve this? Janson just laughed and sipped at his tea again.

"It's just Newt here was not a friendly kid. He even complained for almost a month to us when he found out that Minho was going to be his roommate." Janson shared. Newt knew that the embarrassment train is coming and he has to prepare himself.

"Dad, don-" Newt started only to be cut-offed by Thomas who had an eager grin on his face.

"Really? Why was that?" Thomas asked. As Janson was talking, Newt keep staring at Thomas to get his attention. When Thomas finally looked at him he mouthed "I hate you." Thomas chuckled and mouthed "I love you too."

"... so basically he did not like having that many friends. When he was in high school he had 2 friends." Janson laughed heartily, remembering the memories. Thomas said 'AWE!' and Newt wanted to throw him out. "Well, there was this girl who always knocks at our house almost everyday only to give a book that Newt left at school. Newt was not that forgetful so we suspected she stole those books from Newt just to have an excuse to talk to our boy." Janson roared with laughter.

"A secret crush?" Thomas said, teasing the almost red Newt across from them.

"That was not a sec-" Newt got cut-off again. Was this going to be the theme for the whole visit?

"Not so secret! That girl was very fond of Newt! But Newt was not interested." Janson eyed Newt and nodded at him.

"That's a wasted chance! She could've been his first relationship!" Thomas added and laughed with Janson.

"Speaking of dating, are you going out with someone now?" Janson asked Newt and at the blonde's peripheral vision, he can see Thomas' eye sparkle.

"Not part-"

"Yes he is. Cute one too." Thomas said, propping his chin up on the counter, teasing Newt. Newt breathed hard and had to control himself to not throw a frying pan at Thomas' face.

"Yeah? When do I meet this 'cute' person." Janson raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, sooner than you think." Thomas nudged Janson and shared a chuckle. God, Newt cannot have this for the rest of the day, he will die in embarrassment!

"Does this person approve your standards, Thomas?"

"Oh, this person is absolutely perfect!" Thomas threw his hands up. "True right, Newt?"

"No, actually. More like a douchebag." Newt eyed Thomas and Thomas faked a hurt expression when he turned and saw that Janson was not looking at him.

"Well, I'm happy for you Newt. Just in time." Janson stood up and went to the living room. Newt and Thomas followed suit but before Thomas can exit the kitchen, Newt pulled him and pinned him to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked Thomas in a whisper.

"Just small talk, Roomy." Thomas chucked and quickly pecked Newt on the lips before chuckling and escaping Newt's hold.

"So, Janson! Where did Newt get his passion for painting?" Thomas asked and sat next to Janson on the couch. Newt decided it would be better for his sanity of he stayed on the recliner.

"Oh, he gets that from his mom! She loves drawing and she taught him everything he knows!" Janson says. Not that Thomas did not know already but he just wanted to make a good impression on Newt's old man.

"Did he mention to you the first drawing he ever did?" Janson said, trying to hide the laughter he's trying to hide.

"No, actually." Thomas chuckled and looked at a frozen Newt.

"Dad, please-" Newt managed, although he was still not moving. He looked at Thomas who had a smirk on his face.

"When he was 3 years old, as a joke, his mom made him where this little ballerina dress for halloween. With the wand and all..." Janson starts, chuckling through it with tears starting to form in his eyes. Thomas was hiding his laugh too considering that Newt was dying inside but it just too much.

"A BALLERINA DRESS?!" Thomas yelled.

"Yeah, so by December for Christmas, his mom gave him his very first drawing set and he was excited. So I told him to draw for first drawing. We left him alone for maybe and hour and he came running towards us eager to show us the drawing. We looked at it and... he draw himself in the ballerina dress with fairy wings floating above houses spreading hearts and stars everywhere! We asked him why and he just said he wanted to be like one when he grows up!" Janson was laughing now and so was Thomas! Thomas lost it completely and was holding on to his stomach. Newt was red with embarrassment!

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ANGEL WINGS! AND THAT WAND WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SWORD!" Newt defended himself, trying his hardest not to run away. His dad was bonding with Newt's boyfriend unknowingly and he wanted to die!

"And the hearts and stars? Care to explain?" Thomas said as he wiped the tears that was forming in his eyes still chuckling with Janson.

"THOMAS! A WORD PLEASE!" Newt stood up and went back to the kitchen. When they both got there, Newt made sure his father was not listening before he started to talk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?!" Newt whispered/yelled.

"What? I'm just hearing stories about your childhood!" Thomas chuckled as Newt punched him on his arm.

"THIS IS EMBARRASSING, YOU INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF-" Before Newt can say anything, Thomas pressed his lips on Newt until the blonde relaxed. Thomas pulled back and took Newt's hands.

"I'm just making good impression on your dad so he likes me." Thomas confessed.

"By belittling me?" Newt accused although his voice was not that serious anymore.

"That was cute! The drawing, I mean." Thomas leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and pulled the blonde closer to him. "And I kinda wanna do some role playing in the bedroom for a while now." Thomas teased and starts rubbing Newt's back.

"This isn't fair." Newt whispered, relaxing under Thomas. "And no, absolutely not. Not into kinky stuff!" Newt said a little too loudly stuff because he heard his father speak.

"What kinky stuff?" Janson asked and he peeked in the kitchen. Thank god, Thomas pushed Newt away before Janson saw them.

"Nothing. Minho just called. You know how he is." Newt said. Great, Minho was dating Brenda and he was also into kinky stuff. He made a reminder in his brain to send Minho an apology letter and some money for personal use.

"Well." Janson scratched the back of his head, "I should really go, I promised your mom to come back quick. I was only here for some necessities but I thought it would not hurt to visit you here." Janson said and smiled at Newt lovingly.

"Of course, Dad! I'll head you out." Newt offered and when Janson was finally out the kitchen to grab his things, Thomas smacked Newt on the butt and purred.

"Horny bitch!" Newt whispered which only made the brunette to snicker.

Newt opened the door and followed his father outside. They talked a little as they headed out. Newt loved his father so much. Janson may look like a tough and angry kind of man because of his unkempt beard and his smug-like expressions but in reality he was warm and soothing. Newt was really blessed and he knows Janson loved Newt too.

"Nice boyfriend you have there, Newt. I like him." Janson suddenly stated when they were waiting for a bus in comfortable silence.

"Wh-what?" Newt stuttered, surprised by what his father said. He backed away and turned to his old man.

"Oh, c'mon Newt! I heard everything you said when you think you were 'privately' talking." Janson explained, "...and I may have eavesdropped a little when you two were talking in the bedroom." Janson chuckled. Newt was suppose to be angry about his father prying but he does not feel that, what he feels is guilt. After a few minutes of silence, Newt finally spoke.

"Sorry." Newt whispered.

"For what?" Janson asked, confused.

"For not telling you about Thomas and..." He trailed off "not telling you I liked boys." Newt face fell as he was getting ready for the lecture but when none of that came he looked up and saw the man smiling.

"Newt, you don't like boys. Nor girls. Your mother and I thought you weren't gonna marry because you did not show any signs of liking someone when you were growing up! So let's just say I get it when you haven't told us about 'Tommy' yet." Janson teased.

"Oh, God." Newt groaned, Janson even knows the nickname!

"Newt, look. I'm very happy for you and I still love you if you are worried about that. Always have and always will. Your preferences does not change that fact and Thomas is a really nice guy." Janson inched closer to Newt. Newt looked directly into Janson's eyes and tried to find some traces of regret and disappoint but there was none. It was pure acceptance. Newt felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Thanks, dad!' Newt pulled his dad closer and gave him a long hug. They lingered to the hug and hummed.

"You really like him and he really likes you too, huh?" Janson asked.

"We kinda love each other." Newt said in a whisper, trying his hardest not to push this.

"Well, If moving in together was an indicator, then I'm happy for you, Newt! So much." Janson pulled way from the hug, placed his hands on Newt's shoulders and stared at the blonde.

"I love you." Janson said, smiling very eagerly.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, DAD!" Newt yelled and he can feel the tears trickling down. Then they heard the bus' chimes indicating that it was nearing. Janson suited himself up and wished Newt good luck before getting on the bus.

Newt was happy. Hell, VERY happy! He smiled all the way back to the apartment. Thomas was there cleaning up the utensils used for the tea. Thomas must've been invested in his job that he did not notice Newt enter. Newt just smiled and made his way to the back of his boyfriend and hugged him from behind.

"Hey." Thomas said in a chuckle and turned to the blonde. Thomas suddenly became worried, "Were you crying? Why! What happened?" Thomas caressed Newt's face and whimpered.

"Nothing happened," Newt assured, snifling. "He knew."

"What?" Thomas asked.

"He knew that you were my boyfriend." Newt explained. Thomas face suddenly fell.

"Newt, s-sorry, I didn't..." Thomas started only to be cut-off by Newt's lips on his. Thomas responded back before Newt backed of.

"It's fine. He was perfectly fine with it. Well, more than fine, more like ecstatic." Newt assured with a chuckle.

"Really? Then why were you crying."

"Because he told me he loves me no matter what my preference is." Newt started to tear up again.

"Newt..." Thomas hugs him with a smile. They lingered like that when Newt relaxed.

"He likes you, you know. He called you nice." Newt said, grinning at the blushing brunette.

"I'm awesome, I know."

"I pick the best ones." Newt beamed.

"Yes, you do." Thomas smiled and grabbed at Newt's nape and pulled him for another kiss. This was bliss and Newt wanted to stay like this forever. The butterflies in his stomach was not as overwhelming than before but it was still there, very much present. Newt loves Thomas and Thomas loves him, it was too good to be true but Newt knew it was. Thomas pulled back and smiled at the red-faced blonde.

"You wanna watch a movie or cuddle in bed?" Thomas asked, circling his fingers at the back of Newt's head.

"You know I'm a sucker for your expert cuddling!" Newt piped up and led then to the bedroom.

This moment was tender and sweet and they did cuddle with each other for the rest of the day. Sharing laughs and stories then drifted off to sleep. Newt knew this thing with Tommy was gonna last and he was ready for it. The journey may go rough or smooth, but he was ready for it.


	37. ONE SHOT 2 - Playful

"That must be the pizza!" Thomas stood up from the couch and got to the door.

It was Saturday evening, Thomas got home early from work and felt tired to cook anything so Newt ordered pizza instead. They were cuddling on the couch (more like making out because holy shit kissing Thomas was hot) and watching TV when the buzzer interrupted them.

"That'll be 12.50." The pizza delivery guy said. Newt can hear everything.

"Okay, here you go." Thomas said.

"You alone tonight?" The guys asked, there was hint of flirting in his voice. Newt just chuckled.

"Not exactly." Thomas piped up.

"Too bad." BITCH! That pizza guy was hitting on Thomas!

"Yeah, a little." Thomas chuckled. Newt can't believe it. Thomas was flirting back! The nerve on that idiot!

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to spend it with me?" The pizza guy responded. Newt had his mouth open now. He was angry that Thomas was not doing anything to stop this!

"Maybe next time, honey." Thomas said and he heard the door close. Newt was fuming and he gazed at Thomas as he went back to the couch.

"Mmmm, this smells so good." Thomas said, plopping down the couch and putting his arms around Newt. Newt wiggled them off. Thomas looked at the blonde in a confused manner.

"What's wrong, babe?" Thomas asked. Newt just chuckled, unimpressed by Thomas' cluelessness.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask the pizza delivery guy? You seemed to hit it off." Newt said in an annoyed voice.

"Are you... jealous?" Thomas piped up. Newt looked at his boyfriend with an offended look.

"Are you enjoying this?! Because I can tell you-mpfhh" Newt started only to be stopped by Thomas' lips crushing his. Thomas leaned on Newt, making the blonde lay down on the couch. When Newt got his brain to work from the amazingly hot make out, he was able to push Thomas away.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Newt said. It made Thomas sit up on the couch.

"It's just..." Thomas tried to explain.

"Well?" Newt said in an annoyed voice.

"I've always been the jealous one. It's nice to know that you get jealous too." Thomas chuckled.

"What do you expect me to do when you flirt with other people? Encouraged? Happy? Amazed?" Newt said in an exasperated voice.

"It's just, I've been jealous with Minho and Alby and you've, well, never been jealous..." Thomas trailed off.

"Hey, I was jealous with Teresa you know!" Newt said, hitting Thomas on his arm.

"Yeah but, not like the intensity I had when I got jealous..." Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt on the cheeks.

"Possessive, are we?" Newt relaxed under the kiss.

"Mmm. What do you expect? I have such a hot boyfriend." Thomas chuckled as he moved his kisses down to Newt's neck.

"Want me to buy handcuffs for you?" Newt played, holding back a moan that was threatening to escape his lips.

"Kinky." Thomas teased, taking Newt's mouth with his once again.

Okay, maybe Newt should just go to their neighbours and give them muffin baskets that says "Sorry if we make loud noises when we make love." but that was too vulgar, even for him. Then again shouting "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T MOVE FASTER I'LL FINISH MYSELF OFF!" during a session was enough for him to at least give them apologizing looks when they passed each other in the hallways.


	38. ONE SHOT 3 - Special Day

Newt woke up to the sound of music. He felt the sun rays hit his face. He turned around only to find the bed empty. Newt turned but did not see signs of Thomas anywhere.

'Where is he?' Newt thought.

Newt yawned and got up the bed. It was 8:30 AM. He was about to enter the bathroom when he noticed something odd. There was trail of rose petals on the floor leading to the door. Newt suddenly remembered what day it was. He breathed in deeply. 'Oh god, he didn't.' Newt thought, rubbing his forehead.

He followed the trail and slowly opened the door. The trail continued to the kitchen. 'I'm gonna kill him.' Newt thought, concern on his face.

He turned to the table and there it was. A stack of pancakes and a big brown teddy bear on the chair across from it. There were balloons and a bouquet of flowers on the table. Newt approached the sight, biting his lips. The bear was holding a letter. He took it and opened it and it was a letter from Thomas.

 **'Happy Birthday, handsome!**

 **If you are thinking that this was over the top then you're not ready for what I'm planning for the rest of the day. Stay safe, babe. I love you.**

 **From your one and only sap,**

 **Tommy.'**

Newt cannot believe Thomas was planning all this! His birthday last year was fine because he was able to warn Thomas beforehand to not go overboard with it but this year, he forgot about it completely. That's why Thomas was so busy yesterday and even refused to have naughty time with Newt when they got to bed! Oh god, this was gonna be a painful day.

He sat on the chair and started eating the stack of pancakes. Hey, he was hungry and he was not going to waste a perfectly good stack of pancakes just because his pride tells him not to. He gobbled them up quickly and at the last serving of pancake, a note was there. He scrunched his eyebrows and took the note.

 **'Good breakfast, huh? Of course it was! Now, on your phone is an address for lunch plans. Minho and Brenda will be waiting for you there. Be there at 11. Have a good day, babe. - Tommy'**

Okay, if he was not sure earlier, he was definitely sure now that Thomas was going all out for this. Instead of groaning in despair, Newt actually chuckled lightly and smiled. He never liked these kinds of surprises but this was his first time experiencing it so he had to put in a brave face. He got up and showered. After he got out, he grabbed his phone and looked at the directions. It was like how he feared, it was an expensive restaurant. Newt sighed and just cursed under his breath. Why did he even go out with someone who was awfully rich? He stood up and started rummaging his clothes. Does he even have the clothes for that?

He continued his search and finally settled at the same clothes he wore when Thomas took him to the other expensive restaurant. Once he got that prepared, he laid back down on the bed and texted Thomas.

 **Newt: This is all too excessive don't you think?**

It took awhile before Thomas was able to reply.

 **Thomas: Of course! I don't want anything less for you.**

 **Newt: Sap!**

 **Thomas: Your one and only. ;)**

 **Newt: Are you at work?**

 **Thomas: Yeah, sorry I had to leave early. :(**

 **Newt: It's okay. If I've woken up and you were here when I saw the excessive breakfast you prepared, I would have beaten you to death.**

 **Thomas: You pain me, Noot.**

 **Newt: Go back to work, Tommy.**

 **Thomas: Hey, you texted me first. Not my fault you miss me so much. ;))**

 **Newt: SHANK! Go back to work!**

 **Thomas: Okay, Mom! See you at dinner.**

 **Newt: Yeah Yeah. I'll show up in my pajamas.**

 **Thomas: Whatever makes you comfy, babe.**

 **Newt: I said go back to work!**

 **Thomas: Sorry. I love you. :***

 **Newt: I love you too. Come home soon.**

 **Thomas: Will do.**

Newt threw his phone at his side and noticed he was wearing this idiotic smile. A year and a half later in their relationship, here he was, still completely smitten by Thomas. Still gave him butterflies in his stomach. Still able to make him blush and be ashamed of the brunette.

"Newton!" some girl called. Newt was not even completely inside the restaurant yet when that familiar voice called. Newt became slightly red when people stared at him.

'Damn it, Brenda.' Newt thought, hurrying his steps to join the two weirdos at their table.

"Happy Birthday, Klunk!" Minho cheered as he stood up and gave Newt a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, Min." Newt said as the boy retracted.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Isaacs!" Brenda kissed Newt on the cheeks. Newt just smiled happily and sat back down.

After placing their order, with Brenda picking the expensive cuisines since, as she said, 'Thomas is paying'

"You're mean you know that." Newt said, scolding Brenda lightly.

"Hey, he said anything." Brenda shot her hands up and laughed. They all did.

"So, how's living together?" Newt asked the two live-in buddies.

"It's been 5 months and I still can't make him do the chores assigned to him." Brenda complained.

"Me washing your clothes is not something I am willing to do!" Minho argued which made Newt to laugh.

"It's amazing you're still alive considering Brenda's temper." Newt chuckled when Brenda shot him an evil look.

"Brenda's temper." The girl mimicked.

"So how about you? How's living with Thomas?" Minho said, putting his drink down. Before Newt can answer, Brenda interrupted.

"Yeah! Do you guys do it every night or every other night or just when you just feel like it?" Brenda leaned on the table, lowering her voice down. At least she still had some decency.

"Wha-" Newt got interrupted again.

"Is he messy?" Minho asked.

"Not-"

"As a roommate or in bed?" Brenda asked Newt but then turned to Minho, "You really got to pose your questions a little clearly so that Newt here does not get confused." Brenda said and a nodding Minho opened his mouth as a gesture of agreeing with the girl.

"Guys!" Newt said when he noticed that his friends were out of focus now.

"Sorry." They both chanted and stared back at Newt.

"Living with him had been awesome, so far. He's neat and tidy..."

"As a roommate or as a lover?" Brenda asked, completely enticed by Newt's revelations.

"Brenda!" Newt scolded, feeling the sudden heat in his cheeks.

"I want to know." Brenda squinted her eyes.

"Me too." Minho joined in, squinting his eyes too.

"You look like old people that can't see from afar." Newt chuckled, "but, as a roommate yeah, neat and tidy. As a lover..." Newt trailed off. Is he really going to tell their bed habits to his friends? Guess he had to judging from the obnoxious gin on their faces, seemingly waiting for Newt to continue the story. "...messy." Newt ended. Brenda laughed hard and Minho sighed.

"Told you they were down and dirty on bed!" Brenda cheered and held her hands on Minho.

"I thought Newt was a passionate lover!" Minho sighed in defeat and gave Brenda her 50 bucks. Newt eyes widened but he was not surprised. Knowing the two shanks for sometime now, they were bound to make a bet about Newt.

"Is he rough?" Brenda added a question. Newt thought that he already started, why not finish it?

"Y-Yeah. A little." Newt said, biting his lips from the memory of the other night. Thomas came home slightly tipsy but not drunk from a party his friend threw. Newt barely even opened the door when Thomas came on to him, kissing him aggressively and with force (not that Newt was complaining). Thomas pinned Newt down to the kitchen table where things really started to get rough and Newt was really starting to feel sorry for the neighbors that heard the lewd remarks and moaning coming from both boys.

"Wow. You're not even shy reliving the memories of sweet love making even in public, are you?" Newt came back to reality when Brenda talked again.

"Sorry. Where were we?" Newt asked, slightly flushed and slightly turn on. There was no way this birthday isn't going to end up with sex.

"You liking rough sex with Thomas." Minho said with a smug expression.

Newt just sighed and banged his head on the table. That only made his two friends chuckle.

"Does it hurt?" Brenda asked.

"Do you see me complaining?" Newt asked in return.

"OH MY GOD, YOU FREAK!" Brenda yelled, a little to loudly for Newt's liking.

"Brenda!" Newt shushed her.

"You actually like Thomas being rough on you!" Brenda said, this time in a lowered voice. Minho just smirked and Newt knew this was gonna be loooong.

Oh god, this was gonna be a painful lunch.

Newt was walking back to their apartment when doors of every rooms opened in the hallway and people that lived there stared at Newt. Newt was freaked out of course because they were smiling. Suddenly one person from each apartment approached him and gave him roses except for the people beside their apartment. Maybe they decided to not cooperate considering they were the victims of the loud noises they made when they made love. When they were done, he had 8 roses with him. He was confused but then the people started rolling the cloth with individual letters. Newt cannot really understand what was happening until the last people, the one beside theirs, opened a cloth and it said:

 **T C**

 **\+ 4ever**

 **N I**

Newt just groaned when he realized that the individual letters said, "I LOVE YOU", hence the 8 roses.

"I hate you." Newt said, taking a bite of the sandwich that Thomas made. They were back at their place and Newt thanked the heavens that Thomas did not plan some fancy dinner for both of them considering the surprise he experienced after the lunch.

"No, you don't." Thomas cheered and took a sip of the wine.

"Everything you did today was overly over-the-top." Newt complained, staring at Thomas.

"I just wanted to show you I love you." Thomas defended himself.

"You show me that everyday, you dork." Newt can't help but smile.

"I know." Thomas said, leaning on the table and continued eating. Newt just stared at the starving boy and biting his lip.

"You know what I really wanted today?" Newt said, feeling the rising heat of his body.

"Whut?" Thomas looked up, mouth full of food, giving Newt his puppy dog eyes that always enticed the blonde. 'Why does this man have to be so fucking adorable?!' Newt thought.

"You." Newt said, seductively? He hoped so.

"You always have me." Thomas said in chuckle when he finally gulped down the food.

"I wanted to stay with you in bed all day." Newt confessed.

"Sleep is not something that would-" Thomas started.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Newt smirked at the brunette who looked like he was about to explode.

Silence.

"You fucking tease." Thomas whispered, running towards Newt and kissing him deeply. The rest of the evening was rather slow and sweet. They cuddled and made out on the couch for hours and then they went to bed, spooning. It was a perfect end to an otherwise over-the-too-but-sweet kind of day.


	39. ONE SHOT 4 - ALMOST

"WHERE IS HE?!" Newt screamed running towards Minho and Brenda.

"Newt, Newt, calm down." Minho stopped the blonde on his tracks.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Newt screamed while crying. This can't happen. Not now. Not now that everything seems so perfect. Newt will not be able to live with himself.

"Newt, Thomas is still in there. Please, calm down." Brenda caressed Newt's cheek, calming the blonde down.

Newt did not want to be calm because if he was, he cried violently and he did not want to burst out but here he was sobbing like a lunatic. Minho led them to the chairs and sat Newt down. Minho hugged him and Brenda offered a reassuring hold on Newt's shoulders.

"This is my fault." Newt said, starring at the floor still disoriented.

"No, it's not." Brenda said, kneeling in front of Newt and holding his hands. "You fought, he left and it happened. That's life." Brenda tried and Newt was thankful but he did not want words of encouragement. He wanted to know if his Thomas was alive or not.

"How d-did it happen?" Newt looked up and stared at his friends. Minho held Newt's arms and started.

"After he left, he called me and told us that you fought and if there was spare space back at the apartment for him to crash..." Newt sniffled again. Minho's face scrunched up when Brenda shook her head at him and mouthed 'poor choice of words'. "Anyways, I was talking to him when I heard this loud bang, it went on for awhile but I stayed on the phone, frantically calling out his name. Suddenly someone picked up his phone and told me the address of the hospital they were taking Thomas." Minho paused when Newt cried again, "He'll get through this, Newt. He'll never leave you." Minho said, hugging Newt again and felt Brenda join in.

"He loves you and he'll hold on, Newt. Trust in him." Brenda whispered and it made Newt break down, sobbing loudly on his friends. He can't loose Thomas now. He just can't. Thomas was Newt's everything and without Thomas there was no point of living.

They waited for hours but to still no avail. No news on anything. Newt only stopped crying when he fell asleep only to be woken up by a nightmare. He cried little sobs at how the possibility of losing Thomas after a fight would break his heart and how he knew he will never spring back up if that happens. Minho and Brenda were there to comfort him but it was not enough. He wanted Thomas. He wanted to put his arms around him and feel the brunette's heartbeat.

"Did you call Mrs. Cord?" Brenda asked, she was the one comforting Newt now while Minho went to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

"Y-Yes. She picked up and told me she was on a business trip but will be here as soon as possible. She cried, obviously." Newt sniffled again and his face fell.

"Newt, she's not going to blame you." Brenda rubbed Newt's back for comfort.

"She has every right to. I started the argument. If I could've just let it go then he would have been in our bed. Cuddling." Newt cried at the hopeful thinking. He wanted that.

Brenda shed tears too because of what happened to Thomas and feeling sorry for Newt. Minho did not but he was a tough bloke but Newt knew he cared. Then someone called for Mr. Lee, that was Minho's surname.

"He's not here but we are with him." Brenda stood up and talked for Newt. Newt would only stutter if she didn't. "How's Thomas, Doc?"

"He's got a severe head wound from a really bad blow to the head, 4 broken ribs, fractured arm and a lot of blood loss but, thankfully, he is fine. He's still unconscious but he will be fine." The doctor announced. Newt breathed deeply and hugged Brenda.

"He's fine. He's fine, Newt." Brenda stoked Newt's head lovingly.

"You are Newt?" The doctor asked. Newt pulled off from Brenda's hug and nodded, wiping his face from his tears. "He talked about you when he got here, whispering your name. Obviously he pulled through because of you. You should be proud." The doctor finally said and presented his goodbye's before he left.

"See? He made it because of you." Brenda took Newt's face and stared at the blonde. Newt just nodded and sniffled and took Brenda for a hug again. Then they heard running.

"How is he? You talked with the doctors?" Minho asked, bringing 3 cups of coffee.

"He's fine. He survived." Newt said, smile plastered on his face.

"That's wonderful, Newt." Minho pulled the blonde for hug and kissed Newt's head. Newt lingered and Minho let him. They sat at the chairs and decided the coffee was for nothing. They could sleep now. Thomas won't be awake till morning and they needed rest. Despite refusing, Brenda and Minho was able to drag Newt out of the hospital.

"You wanna go back to your place?" Brenda asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"No." Newt whispered. He did not want to go back there without Thomas.

"Okay." Brenda continued to drive.

Upon arrival, Newt decided it was best to call Sonya and tell her the news.

 **Sonya: Newt! What's happened?**

 **Newt: He's fine, Sonya. He survived.**

 **Sonya: OH, THANK GOD! MY BABY IS STRONG!**

 **Newt: He is. *chuckle* Do you want to know the specifics?**

 **Sonya: No. The doctors will give me that. You should sleep, Newton. I'm on my way back now.**

 ***silence***

 **Sonya: Newt?**

 **Newt: I have to tell you something, Sonya.**

 **Sonya: What is it, Dear?**

 **Newt: Thomas and I - uh - fought before it happened.**

 **Sonya: You guys are fighting?**

 **Newt: No! No. It was just a random fight.**

 **Sonya: What happened.**

 **Newt: Um... Thomas had been... aloft this past few days and I was getting worried that he's not alright so I sneaked out of our room when he was sleeping and got someone's number from his work, Winston, I remembered Thomas speaking about him. So I texted him the following morning and he said that Thomas had been stressed this past couple of days because of work and he was on the edge all the time because of his deadline... *sniffle***

 **Sonya: Newt, if this is too painful then maybe...**

 **Newt: N-No, um, anyways. I cooked, well tried, for him and when he got home he started yelling at me. Telling me that I did not trust him, I tried calming him down but he just kept on yelling and crying. He was saying how could I not trust him. He must've concluded that I got Winston's number because I thought he was cheating... and well, everything escalated and I got angry too...**

 **Sonya: Dear?**

 **Newt: I... I told him if I was with Alby, everything would not be like this. H-He got so angry that he stormed o-off...**

 **Sonya: Did you mean it?**

 **Newt: No! I love him so much! I just told him that so that he'll get hurt... And he did, badly, and...**

 **Sonya: Are you blaming yourself?**

 **Newt: Shouldn't I be?**

 **Sonya: Newt... Of course not. Stop thinking that. Instead, think about how Thomas would feel if you thought that. How he would cope if you left him if those thoughts would make you afraid to be near him because all you think about is how you are a danger. No, Newt. He needs you now more than ever. You did not cause this so don't blame yourself.**

 **Newt: Do you blame me?**

 **Sonya: Would I still be talking to you if I were? Please, Newt. Get some sleep. You'll be the first person he'll want to see tomorrow.**

 **Newt: Thanks, Sonya.**

 **Sonya: You're welcome, Newt.**

Newt walked briskly back to the hospital along with Minho and Brenda, bringing flowers for Thomas. He was nervous because imagining a beaten up Thomas was enough to make him cry so what more if he would finally see him? Newt approached the door when the nurse told him that Thomas is already awake.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Brenda placed a hand on Newt's back before walking away with Minho.

Newt breathed deeply and opened the door slowly. When he finally got in, Thomas was there. He felt the tears slowly making it's way up. Thomas had bruises all over his face and arms. Purple, black and blue. The brunette also had a cut on his lip and some bandages smeared with red on some parts of his face. Newt approached the bed slowly and sat down. 'Maybe he fell asleep' Newt thought. He placed the flowers at the bedside table and just looked at Thomas. He looked down on the bed and grabbed Thomas' hands. Gripping it tightly.

He's fine. He's alive and he will be alright.

"Staring at me is one of your hobbies, right?" Newt jumped from the sudden voice that filled the silence.

"Tommy!" Newt said, wanting to hug the brunette but is afraid to hurt him so he just squeezed his hands even tighter.

"Hey, gorgeous." Thomas smiled at Newt and it made Newt's heart warm.

"Hey to you too." Newt said lovingly, caressing Thomas' hand.

"You okay?" Thomas whispered and Newt looked at him in disbelief. How can someone being so close to death yet still think of others?

"Me? What about you?" Newt asked, chuckling.

"A little sore but a kiss might heal that." Thomas said, leaning his head to Newt but only to retreat and groan.

Newt chuckled again and kissed him on his cheek.

"Cheek? Boring." Thomas playfully said.

"You lip is cut and I'm afraid if I'm gonna kiss you there, I might go rough on you." Newt responded, kissing his boyfriends again.

"Kinky." Thomas turned to Newt and smirked weakly. There was a little silence before Thomas decided to fill it in.

"I'm sorry I got angry like that. I know you were only looking out for me." Thomas said, face falling.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes." Newt squeezed Thomas' hand. "I don't care about last night. All I care about is you." Thomas smiled at the blonde.

"Me too." Thomas bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. "Stop that." Thomas added.

"What?" Newt asked.

"Making my heart jump."

Newt blushed at the statement. God, even in this state, Thomas was able to make Newt flustered and embarrassed.

"You should rest, you idiot." Newt stoked Thomas' good arm and it made the brunette mewl.

"Yeah. I feel tired."

Newt stood up and kissed Thomas on the head before he heard the brunette yawn. Newt smiled, grateful for his boyfriend being alive, and was about to exit when Thomas called him again.

"Newt?"

"Yeah?" Newt came back in and stared at Thomas.

"Stay with me?" Thomas pleaded, holding his hand up for Newt. Newt felt his heart clench. He was not used to seeing the boy this helpless. He turned around and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"Of course." Newt smiled and sat back down on the chair. Thomas closed his eyes again and Newt just stared at him. He realized how awful and dull his life would be if Thomas would have gone. How he would not even be this close to being happy if it wasn't for the brunette. How Thomas cared and loved Newt like he's the most precious thing in the world.

"I love you, babe." Thomas said, eyes still closed but Newt felt the sincerity and innocence of the phrase.

"I love you too." Newt whispered, kissing Thomas' hands. Soon Newt was also asleep and instead of a nightmare, he was soothed by a dream where Thomas and Newt was back at their apartment happily snuggled in together.


	40. ONE SHOT 5 - Happy

"No! That's not what I wanted! Just give them to Aris! He'll know what to do!" Thomas yelled at the phone frantically, trying to smooth out something from work. It's been 2 weeks since the accident and Thomas was still recovering, his arm was not broken at all, it was just a twist and a sprain so Thomas can move them now but not without wincing. But the brunette refused to sit idle and do nothing so he decided to do work at home, well, yelling at his phone was more like it. Thomas sighed and ended the call before plopping down on the couch and grabbing his laptop. Newt was busy washing the dishes while he glanced at his exasperated boyfriend.

"You know, even injured, your boyfriend is still a pain in the ass." Newt jumped from the voice behind him, only to figure out it was from Teresa.

After the accident, Teresa insisted that she'll take care of Thomas with Newt. He did have some reservations about the offer because he was going to be there all the time because he does not want to take clients so that his attention would all be on Thomas. After some insistence, Newt decided to say yes and he did not regret any bit of it.

Teresa made it clear that she was not interested in Thomas in that way. She acted like a big annoying sister with Thomas. Newt actually enjoyed it when the two of them were bickering. With constant dinners and coffee, Newt and Teresa actually became friends. He really liked how she's very different from Brenda. She was girly but can still kickass.

"Yeah. Sadly that fact stays." He said to her and faced her, wiping the last dish dry.

"And you still haven't left him after 3 years." Teresa smiled and sipped her wine.

"Love." Newt responded and laughed when Teresa faked a gagging sound. Teresa left the kitchen and yelled at Thomas for stressing himself out. Thomas just sighed and Newt laughed when he shouted why Teresa was still here. Newt liked this atmosphere. It's not heavy and it was refreshing. They could use that so that they do not wallow in fear of what could happen horribly next.

"I'm leaving today. Don't worry, ya big baby." Teresa sat on the couch at the same exact time Newt appeared from the kitchen. He hugged Thomas from the back and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Be nice to your caretaker." He whispered against the brunette's ear.

"I don't like her." Thomas glared at Teresa but turned and tried to kiss Newt on the lips before the blonde backed away.

"Still no kiss on the lips?! It's been 2 weeks!" Thomas complained, sulking on the couch.

"And that cut on your lip is pretty deep and trust me when I say it'll hurt like a bitch when touched." Newt threw himself to his boyfriend and Thomas wrapped his good arm around Newt and snuggled him. Once Teresa gave her insult, the doorbell rang. Both boys looked at Teresa expectantly and gave her pleading looks.

"Why don't you get it?" Teresa asked Newt, exasperated.

"I like the warmth." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Thomas.

"You?" Teresa turned to Thomas who was grinning like an idiot.

"I like providing the warmth." Thomas snuggled Newt closer and earned him a satisfied hum. Teresa rolled her eyes and called them disgusting pricks before actually getting up.

"Hey!" Teresa greeted, "Brenda and Minho are here!" She called.

"Hey guys!" Minho said, putting down take-out bags on the counter and hugged both Newt and Thomas.

"Ugh. It's smells in here." Brenda complained when she got in.

"That would be the farts of cupid wrapping the two idiots on the couch." Teresa smirked and hugged the other girl.

"The worst kind." Brenda agreed. They came to the living room and plopped on the couches that were there.

"Nice to see you too, Bren." Newt said and threw a pillow at her.

"And you still look like shit." Brenda grinned at Thomas who just shrugged it off and laughed.

"I still get some." Thomas shook Newt and everyone yelled their disgusted gestures. Newt just laughed and kissed Thomas in the cheek.

The 5 of them sat comfortably on the couch, sharing various storied with each other. Minho was complaining how awful of a roommate Brenda was and Brenda was complaining about how Minho never even get the chores down (Newt grinned because he'd lived that same dilemma too). They were all laughing and everything was so light that Newt did not want it to end. He was cuddling with Thomas on the couch before the brunette shrugged and told Newt he had to pee badly. Newt kissed him before letting Thomas go to their room to use the bathroom there and he sagged back down the couch and smiled like an idiot, not realizing his friends were giving him fond looks.

"What?" He asked when he finally felt eyes boring into him. Teresa giggled and looked away. Newt was kind of freaked out, to say the least. "Oh my god, what?!"

And at that very moment, the door of their room opened and everyone stared at it, Newt being the last. Newt's eyes suddenly grew wide when his sight caught on a suited up Thomas. It was the suit Thomas wore on their official first date. Newt knew that tux. He loved that tux.

"Newt." Thomas said, the nerves were apparent on his voice, as he stepped closer to the blonde. Newt turned when he heard rustling behind him only to find Minho grinning like an idiot and the two girls with their hands on their mouths (Teresa had tears on her eyes, the hell?)

And at that moment, it clicked. Newt's eyes snapped back to Thomas who was smiling at him lovingly.

Fuck.

"Newt." Thomas whispered again, this time sounding more confident, as he was already face to face with Newt.

"Oh my God." Newt whispered as he felt his heart flutter and beating out of his chest. And here he was wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt. How did this happen? Shit!

"You make me happy." Thomas said, biting his lips, "The happiest and I don't know how to repay you. You saved me every time I needed saving and you were there for me whenever I crumble down. You make me the luckiest guy in the world. I never thought I'd find the love of my life in you and I'm so very glad it's you. You are perfect and I can't believe you are with me but... it would be more perfect if..." Thomas paused and he slowly slid his left arm out that was hidden behind his back. He knelt in front of Newt and the blonde's head exploded. He felt tears streaming down his face and everything was blurry. Thomas held Newt's hands after he opened the small box, revealing a simple yet beautiful ring with a diamond stone embedded on it. It was gorgeous.

"... I get to call you mine for the rest of my life." Thomas said, smiling like a happy child. Newt sobbed a little as Thomas took his left hand and squeezed. "Newton Isaacs, will you marry me?"

Newt was shocked. He was speechless. Thomas was here, kneeling in front of him, asking Newt to marry him. Was Newt ready? Thomas made him happy, and this happiness was not some candy in a bar kind of happy. It felt different. It felt like his being was anchored on Thomas and his life was tied with the brunette. He knew he loved Thomas and he was willing to go to great measures in order for them to be together. Thomas was all he needed. He did not care about the money and other worldly pleasures. It was Thomas. All that matters to him is Thomas.

"Yes." Newt whispered.

"Yes?" Thomas asked, wiping the look of worry he gave when Newt took too long to answer.

"YES, YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I'LL BLOODY MARRY YOU!" Newt yelled and Thomas laughed, slipping the ring on that special place in Newt's hand, reserved for him only. Thomas looked at the sight and was shaking with happiness. He looked at Newt, leaned in and kissed the blonde hungrily, ignoring the pain that presented itself on his lip. Newt wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, laughing and sobbing in the kiss.

"I love you." Thomas whispered against Newt's lips when he pulled back.

"I love you too, you immense prick." Newt smiled and leaned in again. Wails and congratulatory claps filled the air as they kissed.

Newt knew he wanted this. He wanted Thomas all to himself. He wanted them to be together in an another level and this was it. They loved each other and what was better than binding that love, making it an irrevocable union of promise?


	41. ONE SHOT - KIDS

Newt was sprawled all over Thomas. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and they decided to stay in and watch reruns of FRIENDS. Newt laughed a little because it was one of his favorite shows and Thomas was so passionate about it too. Newt's head was rising up and down with Thomas' chest as Thomas laughs at the television. The blonde just grinned at him. Newt was not paying attention because he kept eyeing the ring on his finger. Who would have thought Newt would be getting married someday. They were engaged for a month now and the news spread like wildfire because of Minho and Brenda. The moment the news reached Newt's parents, they immediately visited the couple. Newt just shook his head at the memory. Then after pondering a little more, he heard a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Newt asked as he looked at the door curiously. He looked at Thomas who had a distressed look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Um..." Thomas started as he got up and slowly walk towards the door. Newt eyed him curiously, "My cousin, Ben, asked me to take care of his two kids while he and his wife went to a date." Thomas informed the blonde in one breath.

Newt's eyes widened. Kids? KIDS?! No! He hated kids! He loathed kids! They are slobbering and overly energetic maniacs and he already has Thomas to deal with! He can't handle kids even if his life depended on it.

"I know you don't like kids but it's their anniversary and they don't want to leave them with a nanny." Thomas turned to Newt, hands on the doorknob, an apologetic smile on his face and a hand for Newt to take.

"I hate kids, Tommy!" Newt whispered. He does not even know why but he stood up and took Thomas' hands on his. Thomas was good with kids, maybe they'll pretend Newt is invisible and he can just slip into their room slyly without being noticed.

"I know. Sorry, babe." Thomas kissed Newt's cheek before opening the door.

Newt managed to fake a smile as the couple greeted them with smiles on their faces. The couple looked really tired but good nonetheless. Thomas hugged both people and introduced Newt as his fiancé. God, he will never get tired of hearing that. Well, it won't be that long because soon Thomas would be calling him husband.

"Nice to meet you, Newt!" Newt shook as he got out of his head and took Ben's hand and shook it firmly. "This is my wife, Harriet. And these are our kids. Fry and Chuck."

The kids looked at Newt with smiles and giggles. Newt felt really bad when all he felt was running away and screaming profanities. Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

After some arrangements, the couple left and gave them some money for the food. Thomas took it gladly and closed the door before turning and staring at Newt. The blonde was so close to crying when Fry and Chuck started to run around the apartment, throwing some of the cushions at each other.

"Boys!" Thomas yelled, "Do you want to eat pizza?"

Newt swore he jumped 10 feet into the air when both of the kids screamed their acceptance.

Newt always hated kids. Well, not hated. More like feared. He do not resent them it's just he can't handle them. They were so energetic and flimsy that Newt can't seem to know how to wrap them around his finger. It was a chore and there was this one time when Minho's cousin visited him (she was 7 years old), Newt stayed in his room the whole time and kept quiet like he wasn't even there to begin with even though the persistent knocking suggested otherwise.

"Are you and uncle Thomas getting married?" Newt shook in shock when a voice startled him back into reality. He looked down and Chuck, a curly haired chubby boy, was staring at him with big curious eyes.

"Um," Newt stammered, "Y-Yes." Newt said sheepishly, wondering where Thomas and Fry, weird name, got off to. Chuck nodded and pulled Newt's hand as the boy led him to the couch. Newt wanted to pull back but his feet was already dragging him and in no time they were on the couch.

"Do you like uncle Thomas?" The boy asked again. Staring at him like Newt was the most interesting thin in the room.

"I-I love him." Newt whispered. He did not know how to handle these things. Would children even understand this? What's the point of talking about this when they don't even understand the topic. See? SEE?! He does not know how to do this!

'Where is that damn fiancé of mine?!' Newt asked himself worriedly.

Chuck smiled at him and looked somewhere up and Newt's face scrunched up. Yep, Chuck was already distracted. This was he was talking about. The lack of attention. Ugh, he hated it.

"Uncle Thomas said when he visited us back at home months ago that he was seeing a blonde elven angel." Chuck said, still looking up. Newt then realized that the boy was actually looking at his hair. At his blonde hair, "I guess that's you! I have to agree with him!" Chuck beamed happily and put his knees up on the couch.

"Agree with him on what?" Newt asked. Okay, he was mildly intrigued, sue him.

"He said that you were pretty and beautiful!" Chuck said and Newt can't help but blush and smile. Of course Thomas told his nephews that. What's new? "Is he treating you alright?"

Newt was kind of surprised by the question. He did not know that kids was suppose to know these stuff, well, he guess Chuck does. He actually liked this one. Energetic but not too much, maybe it was different when they were together with his brother.

"Yes." Newt answered, smiling at the boy, "He loves me." Newt had to bite his lip at that. He was always battling whether he was sure that Thomas really loved him but he guess he always knew that Thomas did. He always love Newt and Newt will aways love Thomas.

"Good!" Chuck yelled, sitting closer to Newt. Newt was even surprised he did not flinch, "I like you too!" Chuck chuckled and gave Newt a wide smile.

"Thanks, Chuckie." Newt said as he ruffled the boy's hair which made Chuck giggle. After a while, they heard the doorbell ring. Chuck jumped from the couch and Fry appeared from the bedroom screaming for pizza. Thomas followed Chuck and gave Newt a smile.

"Guess the pizza's here." Thomas said as he pulled Newt close to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Sorry if I left you with Chuck. Fry wanted to see some of your paintings."

"It's fine." Newt smiled and kissed Thomas again before pulling back to open the door, "Don't worry, blonde elven angel will pay." He gave Thomas a teasing smile and Thomas went all shades of red.

"CHUCK!" Thomas yelled and Newt had to fight a giggle as he payed for the pizza.


	42. ONE SHOT - PREP

Thomas' POV

See, he always thought that it was gonna be him who would plan everything. The church, the ceremony, the reception, the guest, the tables and etc. but here Newt was, scolding some lady, albeit calmly, that she got the wrong flowers for the tables, that each table should have white lilies and not white roses since the white roses were for the ceremony. Thomas wanted to chuckle but he just gave the lady an apologetic look. Yep, Newt had this covered.

"Geez, do I have to do everything by myself?" Newt sighed in exasperation as he turned to Thomas.

"You told her good, Newt." Thomas teased, "Nice scolding. Want a medal for that?"

"Shut up or you'll find yourself without a groom." Newt hissed and walked passed him. Thomas laughed and grabbed the blonde's wrist, twirling him once before wrapping him in an embrace. Newt resisted at first but relaxed to the embrace.

"Relax, babe." Thomas whispered against his ear, "I'm just glad you're so excited to be Mr. Isaac-Cord."

Thomas kissed the blonde's cheek and turned him so that they were face to face. The blonde had a small smile on his face. "And I'm a little put off that you find it funny."

"Awee, is Newtie mad at me?" Thomas made his puppy face in front of Newt. The blonde bit his lip at that and Thomas wondered why it still worked on the blonde after 3 years.

"I'm breaking up with you." Newt chuckled and pulled Thomas in for a kiss. Thomas smiled through the kiss and grabbed Newt's nape to push him tighter. Before they can deepen the kiss, Brenda's annoying voice broke them apart.

"The shuckfaced amateur out there ruined the food preparations!" Brenda grumbled when she approached the couple. Thomas coughed as he blushed, realizing that Brenda still had issues about personal space.

"It's fine, Brenda. We still have a week." Thomas assured the girl. Brenda looked at him in surprise like he just grown another head. Then the girl approached him, this time entering his personal bubble.

"I swear to God, if this wedding does not have any food, I am throwing a fit." Brenda hissed, "MINHO!" He shouted at Thomas' face and turned around, strutting her way to the busy man fixing some cables.

"I thought she was gonna eat me." Thomas lets go of the breath he did not know he was holding.

"Nah," Newt answered, locking his arms around Thomas' neck once again, "I only get that privilege all to myself." He whispered. Thomas' eyes widened in it's full mass. Was Newt actually suggesting-

"Closet. Now." Newt poked him, bit his lip seductively and walked away from the paralyzed brunette. Throughout their relationship, Newt learned how to seduce Thomas.

It was difficult at first because when Newt wanted sex he would do all this non-verbal cues to let Thomas know like sitting on his lap or rubbing his thighs slowly. He did that because he thought that verbally asking Thomas for sex right at his face was weird and awkward. But as the years passed, the blonde certainly got more confident. There was one time they were at this class cooking class (it was for Newt), Newt got turned on by him peeling an orange and he whispered in Thomas' ears, _"Have you ever fantasized about fucking an elven angel in a classroom before?"_ Let's just say that they waited for everybody to evacuate the room after the class and made love on every station.

Thomas shook his head and he came back to reality when he felt his pants buzzing excitedly. He fished out his phone and looked at the message.

 **From Newt: Come and get me, Tommy. ;)**

Okay, that was hot.

Thomas placed his phone back in his pockets and ran to the open doors only to be blocked by Teresa.

"Hey, Tom. Which color do you like better?" Teresa asked, it was both blue. Thomas stared at her in confusion and frustration.

"They're the same color." Thomas hissed. He was hyperaware of the tightness of his jeans.

Teresa ogled at him, "Apparently, you don't have any fashion sense." He shook her head and walked off.

They were both blue! What was he suppose to do? He shook his head and headed to the direction Newt disappeared into. He walked for about 2 minutes until he found the room with the big "Maintenance Closet" sign on it.

He sighed deeply. After all this time, Thomas still felt nervous when the prospect of making love to Newt is there. Not because he did not want to do it but because he always worries that he was not doing a good job at it. Newt always tell him otherwise though but Thomas just can't help second guessing himself. Still, when one of them started something, he always hid his nervousness by being smug or seductive. It works perfectly on Newt, thank you very much.

Garnering all his courage, he opened the door and got in. There was no light in the room and he can't see anything. "Newt? You in here?"

He started walking forward, using his hand as a guide so that he won't trample on anything. Then, as he took his third step, he felt hands around his waist.

"Careful, Tommy." Hot breath puffing through his ear, Newt.

Thomas turned around and saw his fiancé, although not as clearly as he would like to. He reached out and pulled Newt closer to him. "Can't really see you with this kind of lighting."

Newt chuckled, "Afraid you won't get the stiffy without seeing your sexy lover?" Thomas can feel the smirk forming on Newt's lips. He smiled at the confidence of the teasing blonde.

"Trust me. When you're near, I always sport a hard-on." Thomas countered, trying to lean forward to kiss the blonde's lips but ended up on the other's cheek. Newt chuckled and grabbed the back of Thomas' neck to guide him. The kiss was soft and tender and everything was all about Newt. Thomas moaned in the kiss as Newt's knee started to go up his legs and between them.

"Already hard?" Newt whispered against Thomas' lips. He then felt Newt depart from him and then there was light in the room. The room was filled with wires and mops and some gears that usually filled up a maintenance room. Thomas felt a hand wrap around his chest and he smirked as he felt a hot breath against his ear. "Why don't you get on with the show, Tommy?"

Thomas turned and kissed Newt on the mouth, effectively pinning him down on the empty wall. Newt groaned in the kiss and Thomas knows he got the blonde. He grabbed Newt's arms and pinned them against the wall, ravaging the blonde's neck.

"Everyone will be w-waiting, Tommy." Newt moaned as his breathing hitched. He continued sliding his leg between Thomas' making the brunette groan on pleasure.

"Then we'll have to hurry then." Thomas whispered against Newt's neck. He turned Newt quickly towards the wall, grinding his hard dick against Newt's ass. The blonde groaned and bucked his hips back, meeting Thomas' thrust. "This will be quick and easy."

"F-Fuck."

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" They heard Minho call out, heading straight towards them with bunch of wires in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked, taming his hair, which Thomas still feels gliding through his fingers as they struggled for air.

"Oh, the cable men needed some help so I am helping!" Minho grinned at them but was quickly replaced by a smirk when he eyed Newt up and down. "You guys just got frisky, huh?"

Newt blushed at the comment and faked a cough, Thomas then wrap his arm around Newt's waist. "None of your business, Min."

Minho just shrugged and went on his way, still sporting on a smirk. Thomas turned Newt towards him and the blonde took his hands to his face, groaning. "Ugh, Tommy. This is a nightmare."

"The hump or the wedding?" Thomas playfully asked, effectively getting a punch from the blonde.

"Shut up." Newt said, resting his head against Thomas' chest. "I'm still freaking out about the wedding."

"It'll be great, babe." Thomas rubbed Newt's back, "I promise."

"I know." Newt looked up and kissed Thomas, "I love you."

"I love you too." Thomas smiled down at Newt and kissed the blonde again.

The wedding is in two weeks and they were already already done with the last minute preparations, all thanks to Newt's hard work of course. Thomas squeezed Newt tightly when the memory of them assigning seats to guests and not even finishing half of the plan at 4 in the morning played back in his mind. Newt was eager to get this over with and Thomas was glad. Newt was not that big on occasions and Thomas' mom insisted on having it on a secluded island somewhere but they refused, though she still insisted on paying for the wedding. Thomas was sure he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Newt and he's all that Thomas would need.


	43. ONE SHOT - LAST NAME

Newt woke up to a clinking of pans from the kitchen. Newt tossed towards his clock and saw that it was still 6:30 in the morning and it was Sunday, which means no work, so that would mean that Thomas had no reason to get up so early in the morning and clinking pans together. He slowly got up with a groan, spending a minute or two on the edge of the bed, trying to fully wake up or else he's just gonna run into the door again.

"Tommy?" Newt croaked out, his throat feeling all kinds of dry.

When he turned to the kitchen, he saw Thomas slaving away in there, shirtless. Newt smiled at the sight of his soon-to-be-husband cooking always made him feel all giddy because apparently he has a kink for people who can cook and when they look as handsome as Thomas while doing it, then he's gonna be sold. He was about to approach the cooking brunette when his eyes travelled even lower and, as he did, he was greeted by the sight of the brunette's ass. Newt had to take a step back and gulp loudly. This was the first time he'd seen Thomas cooking while being completely naked (well, he was wearing an apron but still) and he had to say that it was both amusing and arousing.

Newt bit his lip as he slip towards Thomas back and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, careful to not touch any of his fiancée's privates because his body was still sore from last night. Thomas jumped in surprise as he was hugged from behind but appreciatively hummed when Newt kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, babe." Thomas whispered, smiling at him and then, not that Newt had seen what the brunette was cooking, flipping the pancakes to the other side. "Coffee?"

"Sounds wonderful, Tommy." Newt whispered and stepped back to lean back on the counter as he watch Thomas in action. Newt raised one of his eyebrows as his eyes travelled to Thomas' perky butt, flexing from the movements the brunette was doing. Thomas turned back to him with two cups of coffee and a smile on his face.

"What are you raising your eyebrows at?" Thomas asked, sitting down across from Newt, sliding the coffee to the blonde.

Newt only chuckled as he took the mug and started sipping the hot coffee contents, not even taking his playful stare off of Thomas. The brunette only scrunched his face in confusion and it was so adorable that Newt almost laughed loudly but decided against it because it would make him spill the coffee and he did not want to get burned.

Thomas scratched his head, trying to figure out what Newt was finding so funny so to help the poor guy, he eyed his up and down and back to Thomas' eyes. Thomas just shrugged but once he looked down on himself, he got so red and spluttered all around the room and slid his body down the counter to cover his naked body.

"I-I was, um, I just tried-" Thomas rambled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Newt cheekily provided, batting his eyelashes at the embarrassed brunette. "Or touched, for that matter." Thomas only groaned in annoyance and Newt shrugged with laughter, "What?! You were the one who was cooking naked! I was just enjoying the view."

"You're an asshole." Thomas said, rolling his eyes at the laughing blonde. Newt found it cute, actually.

"Is that the proper way to talk to your fiancée?" Newt playfully said, leaning towards the table, putting his weight on his left arm. "Maybe this relationship is toxic and we must part ways."

"Maybe!" Thomas yelled back and it caused Newt to burst with laugher. His eyes widened when Newt started to take his clothes off too. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Joining you." Newt whispered, taking his pants off slowly, "My boner is not dying down and it's your responsibility." Thomas' mouth was left gaping open as he followed Newt's naked form towards the bathroom with his eyes. "Coming, sailor?"

Thomas never took an apron off so fast before.

Newt was facing that damn book Teresa gave him all afternoon and Thomas has not heard anything from the blonde for hours. The wedding was only a week away and they both have been under a lot of stress but they never failed to have time for each other, except for today. Well, the morning was very eventful and showering together was a great way to relieve the stress.

"Babe?" Thomas said, stalking towards the living room where he saw the blonde all limbs laid out of the couch, a pen in his mouth and brows furrowed together. Newt hummed in acknowledgement without taking his gaze off the book. "I'm bored."

Newt chuckled and stared at him as he slumped on the couch, placing Newt's feet on his lap. "And what do you propose I do?"

"Entertain me." Thomas shrugged. Newt sat up, much to Thomas' surprise, and turned all the way around so that his head was on Thomas' lap, not his feet.

"I'm a painter, Tommy." Newt provided, touching his cheeks before slapping it, "Not an entertainer."

Thomas laughed and leaned in for a kiss, which the blonde returned happily. "Ready to be Mr. Newton Isaac only the one that's to be married to me?" He whispered against Newt's lips.

"Okay," Newt pulled away, "Are you really sure you want to be called Thomas Cord-Isaac? 'Cord' is a really important last name!"

Thomas chuckled, Newt always fussed about this. They've change their minds so many times that he lost count after the 6th time. Newt was afraid of letting Thomas use his last name because 'Cord' would fall out of balance but he was also afraid to use 'Cord' because he did not really want to be know as the 'poor, gold-digging painter'. It was a doozy, really.

"I'm sure, babe." Thomas said, playing with the blonde's silky hair. "I want it."

"What did Sonya even say? Was she angry?" Newt asked, eyes closed and purring. He really did like it when Thomas played with his hair.

"She wanted me to keep the name but I insisted." Thomas replied, kissing Newt's forehead and lowering until he reached the blonde's lips. They kissed for a moment and then Newt chuckled in the kiss. "What?"

"You're always so stubborn, Tommy." Newt whispered, cupping Thomas' face and pressed little kisses on Thomas' face. "So bloody stubborn."

"And you love me for it."

"Yeah." Newt smiled guiltily, "I do."

Newt always felt nervous whenever he was meeting with Mrs. Cord. Normally, he would be delighted to see the nice lady because she's just so kind and loving but, when he was finally dating Thomas, their meetings were more about their relationship and not on business, which was a problem on it's own. Although Mrs. Cord liked him, he still can't get this feeling that maybe he'll do something stupid that she just disapproves so much that she would force them to break up.

He must be mental.

"Newton!" Someone called and when he turned, he saw the smiling lady, waving her arms on the air trying to catch Newt's attention. He turned on his heel and walked towards the table with a smile. Mrs. Cord called him sometime yesterday and told him that she would like to meet for lunch because she wants to discuss something about the wedding. Whatever it was, the smile in her face showed the blonde how excited she was. As he finally got closer, she pulled him in for a tight hug, "Lovely to see you, Newt."

"Lovely to see you too, Sonya." Newt replied, hugging her back with a smile on his face. He might have been nervous but seeing her gave him an appreciative feeling in his chest.

As they parted, Sonya gestured for the chai opposite of him and he gladly took the seat. Sonya looked relaxed and was excited to see him so that was a good sign, to start with. He still had no idea what she wanted to talk about. All the suggestions she gave about the wedding was gladly taken into consideration and, to be honest, most of the wedding won't even be happening if it wasn't for her.

"So, how's my Tom?" Sonya asked as soon as she finished ordering for both of them (after spending many years going out to lunch or dinner, she had a pretty good sense of what he liked to eat), she leaned on the table with her elbows, propping her chin between her hands.

"He's doing great!" Newt answered truthfully. Just this morning, Thomas just woke him up through a breakfast-in-bed type of way and peppered him kisses all over his face after he was done. Newt blushed at the memory. God, how sappy they were. "I'm just glad he hadn't ran away now that the wedding is just 6 days away."

Sonya laughed at that and eyed him amusingly, "Oh, Newton! He won't run out on you. He loves you too much to do that." He smiled at her reassurance but there's still this nagging presence at the back of his head that keeps on telling him to ask Sonya about what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Um..."

"Yes, dear?" Sonya asked.

"What do you want to talk to me about? I assumed it was about the wedding?"

By the look on her face, it seemed like she was trying to stifle back some laugher, "I just wanted to talk to my future son-in-law!" She provided, still looking at him amusingly, and to his surprise, not mockingly. He should know better because he knew Sonya and she would never be one to shane people for fun.

"Oh," Newt whispered, trying to make himself as little as possible, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no." Sonya laughed, waving her hands at him, "I knew I must have been very urgent with the call but that was only because I was busy with some clients. I honestly just needed a break and I thought that it would be a nice time to go out with you."

Newt just smiled at her and she reciprocated it, blabbering about her day. Thank God his mother-in-law get along with him.


	44. ONE SHOT - WEDDING

_Newt:_

Newt tried to sit. He really did. Brenda had already told him that she was gonna hit him, seriously this time, if he kept on pacing his dressing room. He should be calm right now. He was just getting married! No big deal, right? He was just gonna commit himself to the very person he truly loved and really did believe was the person that was meant for him. That wasn't so mind-numbingly terrifying, right?

"Newton Isaacs!" He flinched from the voice behind him, "I thought I told you to sit your ass down!" He turned towards Brenda and, before he was able to make a full turn, she immediately pushed him towards his seat and forced him back down. "Just relax."

"Relax?" Newt asked, turning towards her and giving her an unbelieving look, "Do you even know what's going on here?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. She turned his chair and stopped it right in front of her. "Look, just forget about it for a second and tell me how I look!"

Newt tipped his head to the side and she posed in front of him. Brenda looked really sharp with her suit and tie. It was unconventional but it she insisted. Like, really insisted. She even threatened their lives when Thomas told her that she must wear a dress.

"You look good, Bren." Newt said, standing up in the process, "I never thought I would have a girl for a best-man."

"This the new age, Newt." Brenda said, clicking her tongue, "Keep up." Newt chuckled and Brenda pushed him back down to the seat, turning him so that they both were facing the mirror. "You're not having second thoughts, right?"

"What?" Newt gasped, looking at her through the mirror, "No, I'm not. I'm just really nervous."

"Why?" Brenda asked, massaging his shoulders and coaxing him a little, "Isn't Thomas the best thing in your life?"

"He is. I love him so much." Newt whispered, trying to hide a smile, "It's the others I'm worried about."

Newt knew that the people that were coming to this wedding were the ones that supported them and loved them no matter what but he was still nervous. Thomas' side of the family was a large part of this wedding and, even though he's not so much of a shy person, he's kinda worried what they would think of Newt. Of course he met some of them at the rehearsal dinner but that was still wasn't enough. He still don't know what they thought of him for Thomas. Thomas told him that they adored him but he wasn't having it.

"They love you, Newt." Brenda replied, pulling Newt out of his reverie, "I mean, some people thought you were a girl but whatever." Newt laughed at the memory of it.

When Newt arrived at the dinner, some people approached him and offered him congratulations, which Newt took kindly, and some were just ignoring him. Newt did not think anything of it until Thomas arrived and took his hand in his. Some people gasped and whispered and Newt had never felt more judged before. Some people were kind enough to offer him some smiles while the others just kept staring at the odd pair (well, odd for them, at least).

Newt always wondered why he never met the rest of Thomas' family. He remembered some of them from the brunette's birthday party where he asked Newt to be his boyfriend but, the rest were complete strangers. Thinking about it, Thomas always postponed plans when it came to meeting his family. Newt had been hurt at first but, after Sonya told him that Thomas wasn't that close to the rest of their family, he, somehow, understood the brunette's predicament. So, that's how he ended up with a lot of nerves on his wedding day.

"Just relax, okay?" Brenda said, coaxing him out of his fantasy, "You'll be walking down that aisle in about an hour."

"I am not walking down the aisle, you minx!" Newt scoffed and swatted Brenda's hand away playfully. They both chuckled and sighed. _An hour to go._

 _Thomas:_

"You know what's sad?" Minho said, twirling in his seat and grabbing some hanging clothes from a rack, "Is that I'm stuck with you because you have no other friends other than us."

Thomas chuckled at that as he tried to fix his tie for the hundredth time. "I'm so sorry, Minho, if my choice of the perfect best-man isn't actually the best."

"Oh, I am the best!" Minho proudly said, "I'm even gonna beat Brenda's ass!"

Thomas always thought that maybe picking Minho as his best-man was a little too big of a headache. He had other friends but only some of them actually knew Newt so he picked Minho. Although the assumption was true on many occasion, the bloke actually helped him stay sane. The wedding day was a big day and Thomas did not want to mess it up. He started going after every tiny detail and basically driving Newt insane with his meticulousness. He quickly fixed that though with a well-deserved blowjob.

"Sure you will," Thomas scoffed, turning towards Minho and patting his shoulder, "Is just me or is it hot in here?"

"You're just nervous, Tommy." Minho teased and he got a slap at the back of his head. That nickname is off-limits, only for Newt's use. Newt who he hadn't seen for almost a day now. Newt who makes his heart flutter with happiness. Newt who loves him back. Newt who will be his husband mere minutes from now. He wasn't nervous! No sir!

For the past week, Thomas can't seem to get a good night's sleep even with Newt curled up on his side with the blonde's head on his chest. It was difficult though because he kept overthinking. Overthinking about the negative things that could happen after the marriage. He kept thinking that maybe the added pressure would be too much for them and would end up with them resenting each other and he did not want that to happen. He loved Newt too much.

Thomas stared at himself on the mirror, trying to control his furiously beating heart.

"Hey," he heard Minho from behind, putting his hand on his shoulder, "You're not planning on backing out, are you?"

"No." Thomas said. He would have laughed at the insinuation but he was just so goddamned nervous that it's difficult to even breath properly. "I'm just very nervous."

"Well, get it together, man." Minho slapped his back and chuckled, "Cause you're getting married in 10 minutes."

—

 _Newt:_

Newt have never liked people staring at him. It felt like they were assessing him, like he was trying to read him. It was creepy although he knew it was only him that thinks that.

He was standing in front of many people, both from Thomas' and Newt's side of the family. The ceremony was a grand one. You know, like the ones you see on television. Newt never imagined it like this. He always thought that if he was gonna get married, it would be just a small gathering of people but, somehow, he forgot that Thomas was rich and Sonya was willing to spend thousands (it could have been millions based on that large chandelier at the center of the room but he did not want to know) for her son.

At first, Newt was kind of insulted that Thomas did not want him to spend any penny on their wedding. It made him feel inadequate and, god forbid this thought ever crossed his mind again, a gold digger. He wasn't a gold digger! He just happen to fall in love with a ridiculously rich guy who, oddly, loves him back.

Whispers were heard throughout the room. The ceremony should have started 5 minutes ago but Thomas wasn't still here. Newt tried not to fidget in his spot. It wad Thomas who wanted to marry him first, right? Thomas was the one who proposed and Thomas was the one that put a ring on his finger. Surely, he wouldn't back out of the wedding... right?

"Excuse me, mister," Newt heard the pastor from behind him, "Is your soon-to-be-husband coming at any moment?"

"Oh, yes!" Newt whispered back, "He's just maybe fixing something in the background. Don't worry, he'll be here. Sorry for the inconvenience." Newt smiled at the old man and he, surprisingly, smiled back in a friendly kind of way.

Newt returned to his post, worry inside his mind. What if Thomas ran off? What if Thomas was in trouble? What if-

"Newt!" he heard Minho's voice echo throughout the room and Newt's worries tripled in size. His heart was beating out of his chest. Thomas must have run off! He felt a hand grip his wrist, he turned and it was Brenda, a worried look on her face. He also saw Teresa's worried expression from across the room, her papers close to her chest.

Minho ran towards him and when he got closer, he pulled him, along with Brenda, towards where he just entered. Newt saw Sonya's face turn pale but he just just gave her a sad smile, silently telling her that he'll take care of it.

"Teresa," Minho said, pausing right in front of her, Newt and Brenda in tow, "You stay here and make sure the guests are calm, okay?"

Teresa's worried expression turned into a serious one and nodded once before going off. Minho continued to pull them but released them just as soon as their near the dressing room Thomas was in.

"What's wrong, Min?" Brenda asked for Newt. She knew he was speechless so she took the initiative to ask.

"He's having a panic attack." Minho said, breathing heavily, "I tried to talk to him and help him but it's just getting worst. I thought maybe it has something to do with the wedding so I came to get you."

Newt raised his head as they approached the room and, true to Minho's words, Thomas was there, panting heavily.

"Tommy." Newt whispered as he ran towards him and knelt in front of him.

Thomas' eyes focused on Newt and although his eyes told him that Thomas was happy to see him, his breathing was still erratic.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" Newt asked, trying to calm Thomas down. He hadn't had any experience on how to calm a person with a panic attack but he was trying his best.

"Breath with me, okay?" Newt whispered, putting his hands on Thomas cheek and looked at him, trying to make Thomas focus on him again.

Newt tried breathing deeply so that Thomas would follow him but it was not working. Newt was becoming desperate. He looked back at Brenda and Minho and they were just as clueless as he was. Newt breathed in and stared at Thomas again.

"Hey," Newt whispered, forcing a smile on his face, "Remember that time when you tried to teach me ice skating? Yeah? Remember when I first got on the ice I faceplanted on the ice so hard, I almost broke my nose?" Newt said, a smile on his face.

Thomas chuckled at little but his breathing was still not normal. Newt tried to talk to him again, telling him funny things and memories but Thomas would not budge. Newt had tears on his eyes now and he was getting desperate every second Thomas was like this.

"C'mon, Tommy." Newt whispered, closing his eyes and placing his forehead against Thomas', "Breath with me, baby. Please."

Thomas' breathing was still very erratic and Newt was about to pull away but then Thomas was getting calmer so he stayed. Newt stayed in their position and in no time, Thomas was breathing normally again.

"I love you." Thomas whispered, bringing a smile on Newt's face, "That's why I can't marry you." Newt's eyes suddenly flew open as he felt his heart break into a million pieces. He slowly took his hold of Thomas' cheek and stared at the brunette.

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" Newt whispered, feeling the tension inside the room.

"I can't marry you just yet, Newt." Thomas whispered, still breathing normally on purpose, trying to calm down, "I don't want us to drift apart."

"What are you talking about?" Newt asked, holding Thomas' hand, "Don't you love me like you used to?" His voice was so low, afraid of the answer he might get, Thomas probably didn't hear it.

"No." Thomas whispered, and Newt started to cry.

He somehow thought this day would come. He dis not think about it daily but it comes to him whenever they fight. He knew that he was too good for Thomas' love. The past 3 years was amazing and too good to be true and Newt was an idiot to believe that he could be that happy. Thomas was so good and Newt did not deserve him.

"I fact," he heard Thomas continue, "I think I'm falling deeper everyday. I love you so much, Newt. I love you so much that I would sacrifice our wedding just so that I don't lose you."

Newt stared at him again in disbelief. Lose him? What was he talking about? "What are you-"

"I just thought that maybe, once we finally get married, we would start to resent each other. You know, because of the pressure. I don't want that for us, Newt. I love you too much to see us head that path." Thomas explained and Newt chuckled.

"That's never gonna happen to us, Tommy." Newt whispered, tipping Thomas chin up. "We love each other, Tommy. Have you ever thought that should have resented each other the day we moved in together? Now that would be more realistic." Newt chuckled as Thomas's lips curled up slightly.

"Newt-"

"No, Tommy." Newt said firmly, holding Thomas' hand a little tighter, "We can never guarantee what would happen on the future. All we can do right now is jump in and if we let this fear control us, then what would happen to us?" Thomas seemed to be thinking about it so Newt thought about hitting it home run.

"I want to have a child with you." Newt said, staring right at Thomas. The brunette was shocked to say the least. "In time. If you are finally ready of-"

"I'd like that, Newt." Thomas said, holding in Newt even tighter. "I want to have a kid with you too." Newt smiled at him and pulled himself up to kiss Thomas.

"So, are we still on?" Newt whispered, against Thomas' lips.

"Yeah. We're going to get married." Thomas whispered back, both of them smiling like crazy.

—

"Do you, Newton Isaacs, take Thomas Cord as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

Newt knew the answer. He knew since the moment he realized he felt for Thomas. He had to admit though that their first meeting was not the best of all experiences but here they were. Thomas was forward, flirty and confident and it irked him. It even annoyed him at first. It was a rocky start. A lot of drama and tears and Newt was so sure he would crash and burn with Thomas coaxing him to no end. It weirded him out at first but, somehow, Thomas managed to crawl his way into his heart.

Thomas was funny, caring, passionate and a very gentle lover. Thomas was perfect in all aspects for him and it was the best. Spending all those years with Thomas was so good that it sometimes makes him think that maybe this was all just a dream. Thomas broke all his barriers and was left with nothing but himself. Completely vulnerable to Thomas and, to be honest, he was okay with it.

"Yes, I do." Newt whispered, smiling towards Thomas.

—

 _Thomas:_

"Do you, Thomas Cord, take Newton Isaacs as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

Thomas always wondered what it was to date a guy. Sure, he experimented in college but that was just for fun. He never really had a serious relationship with guys. So, imagine his surprise when he saw Newt, traipsing around his mom's office, and suddenly feeling a lot of attraction towards the blonde. He did not even question it and basically just went for it when he learned that he would be working with the bloke.

He had been in love before but not like this. This love was indescribable. He loved Newt so much. So much that it was kind of difficult to adjust when the blonde wasn't beside him. All he can think of when he had some free time was that stupid blonde hair and lazy smile and it never fails to make his heart swell with affection. He felt like he can do anything for Newt. He's even sure he would offer his life if Newt's was at stake. He'd never bat an eye and just say yes immediately.

"Yes, I do." Thomas said, looking proudly at the smiling blonde in front of him. _"You're mine."_ He mouthed to Newt which caused the blonde to chuckle.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands." The pastor preached, "You may kiss now."

—

 _Newt:_

If Newt's brain was rushed to his skull by the sheer strength of Thomas' pulling, he did not care. Not when sweet lips were pressed against his own. When he got over the initial shock, he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulders and brought him closer. Cheers and applauses exploded the room and Minho's whooping can be heard in the background. Newt never felt this blissed out before in front of many people. Thomas was officially his and, in turn, he was Thomas'

"I love you." Thomas whispered against his lips when he pulled back a little. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Newt whispered back. "You ready to crush the dance floor in front of all of these people?" Newt chuckled at the memory of their first dance lesson together. Thomas was so bad at it, even the instructor got annoyed at him.

"You know it, baby."


End file.
